High school...a teen's best friend. Yeah right.
by Risty and Silver
Summary: Hmmm what can we say? It's about Jamie and Emma and their friends. Boyfriends. You know the deal. Emma is a half-elf and Jamie is a Hobbit. We hope that's got the message through to you. *Now Complete*
1. Bloody High schools can be torture (Jami...

Bloody High schools…can be torture.  
  
Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything remotely connected to LOTR. Though we wish we did, we don't. So damn.  
  
Summery: Just another high school fic. Read and find out. OK?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
My name is Jamie. Jamie Shadow. I live at a boarding school. Sure it isn't the most interesting thing that's ever happened in my life. But hey, to me, it's home. And after two torturous months at 'home' with my abusive parents, it's a relief to be back.  
  
I glance at my room assignment. I was with Reesa, Indigo and Emma. Emma was also my best friend, so I was happy.  
  
I lugged my suitcase through the door, said hi to Reesa and Indigo. Emma came forward and we embraced briefly. We were inseparable. We're like sisters. I smiled.  
  
"Hey sis, howz doinz?"  
  
Emma grinned. "Doinz finz." I laughed and began unpacking all of my gear. I piled my underwear and socks into a drawer. Then I turned to Reesa. "Hey Reesa, if you even think about setting me up with someone this year, I'm gonna pick the lock to your private drawer and read your diary." She grinned.  
  
"OK, OK, fine, I solemnly swear not to set you up with anyone."  
  
Indigo smiled, her violet eyes flashing. "That doesn't count me does it?"  
  
I laughed. "OK, if either of you try to set me up with someone I'll read both your diaries." I threatened lightly. Then I turned back to my unpacking. I opened up my private drawer and slipped my diary into it. So as they wouldn't see it.  
  
Reesa wouldn't give up. She had a rather loud conversation with Indigo.  
  
"I heard there are a few new guys coming to the school this year. I wonder if their interesting? And if there'll be Hobbits?"  
  
Oops, I forgot to mention, I'm a Hobbit. I live (or lived) in Midgewood. But that's not important. I wasn't really interested in the conversation and I showed it by sighing loudly. "You just don't give up, do you?"  
  
Emma laughed into her pillow. I glared playfully at her. Then I glanced at my watch. "Guys, it's almost lunch time. Let's go, the cart-ride here gave me a sore behind and an empty stomach, and since you two won't shut up, we'll see if these 'new guys' are here yet."  
  
So we all walked down to the dining hall, giggling madly. Then Emma and I had a race to the door way. I almost got knocked over by Elrond, the Principal of our school.  
  
"Now, now, I know you're eager to start school," He laughed as we made faces. "But you know the rules, no running indoors."  
  
"Sorry, Elrond." We chorused and walked into the hall. I spotted our other friend right away. We got our food and made our way over to 'our' table, which was occupied by our friends Blue (more commonly known as Blutila), Rosie, Arwen and Eowyn.  
  
"Hey guys," I said as I plopped into my seat. "How were your holidays?"  
  
"Pretty good, besides me falling into the creek at the back of our place in Hobbiton." Said Blue, grinning. We all laughed. Then recounted our 'adventures' during the holidays. Elrond and the other teachers, sat at the head table. Elrond stood up and raised his hands for silence.  
  
"As some of you know, we have some new students in our school." He said, he voice carrying over the large hall. "It is time to introduce you to them."  
  
A line of new kids came out of the side parlor.  
  
"This, students, is Legolas Greenleaf." A tall blonde elf smiled at the crowd before him. "Boromir South." (AN, sorry, I don't know the guys last name so I made one up) A tall human stood, with somewhat of a scowl on his face. "Aragorn Strider." A fidgety young human stood, he looked rather nervous. "Gimli Dwarf." The dwarf had long red hair that reached his shoulders. He looked like he hadn't had a wash for a while. "Meriadoc Brandybuck." A hobbit grinned widely at the crowd. "Peregrin Took" The Hobbit next to Meriadoc waved. The crowd tittered. "Samwise Gamgee." A tubby little Hobbit smiled shyly. "And Frodo Baggins." Frodo smiled serenely. "Now, these students are new to the school, so if you see them having trouble, don't hesitate to help them."  
  
The newcomers were invited to different tables and enjoyed the dinner that was served out.  
  
Reesa and Indigo were staring at me. "Ooooh no. No. No. And for good measure, NO!" I said, raising my hands in defence. The girls began to giggle. Then the whole table burst into laughter. I followed and soon we were laughing uproariously.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
My bit done. Your turn Silver!  
  
RM 


	2. Settling In Again (Emma)

Bloody High schools…can be torture.  
  
Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything remotely connected to LOTR. Though we wish we did, we don't. So damn.  
  
Summery: Just another high school fic. Read and find out. OK?  
  
*********************************************************************

To be honest, I hardly even noticed the new students. It wasn't until Arwen nudged me, that I realised they were all waiting for me to say something. My best friend Jamie looked concerned. 

"Are you alright, Emma?" she asked. "You look a bit pale"

"I'm fine," I said with a forced smile. "I'm just a bit tired, I guess. What were you talking about?"

"I just asked who you thought was the cutest new student" Blue said patiently. I looked at them for a moment and shrugged. 

"Aragorn looks alright," I muttered. "And the other human isn't bad either" I wasn't even sure exactly who I was talking about, I had paid no attention when Elrond had introduced the students. My mind had been on other matters.  

My name is Emma Silverblade and I'm a half-elf. I came to boarding school because my parents didn't want the trouble of looking after me. Although I have my friends here, I never really feel like I belong. Jamie is the only person I can really talk to. The rest of the time I just keep my head down and get on with my work. It's easier that way. If people get to know me, sometimes they find out things about me that I don't want them to know…

"Emma" Jamie sounded really worried now. "Come on, cheer up. This place really is not that bad"

"Only the food" Rosie said with a giggle. "And the teachers"

"And the rules" Arwen added. "No really, this place is pretty decent for a school"

"I know," I said slowly. "And I really am glad to be back. Anything beats being at home"

"That's right" Jamie said, squeezing my arm reassuringly. "We aren't just here to work, remember? We're here to have fun too"

"Too damn right" a voice from behind me, said. A voice I could recognise anywhere.

"Billee" I yelled, turning round and flinging my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly and grinned around at my friends.

"Hello girls" he said with a smile. "Pleased to be back?"

"Yeah, of course" Jamie said with a grin. "Anything is better than being at home, right?"

"That's right" Billee nodded. I pulled away slightly to look at him. He hadn't changed in two months. He was a bit paler and I cold see that his arms and face were bruised, but other than that he was the same old elf I remembered. I laughed, for the first time that day and hugged him again. Jamie hugged him too.

"It is good to see you," I whispered. "I missed you"

"I missed you too," he said. "How was your vacation?"

"Don't ask"

"That bad? Well at least we're back. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" he hesitated, then leant forward and whispered something in Jamie's ear. They both laughed, before Billee gave a wave and disappeared into the crowd. 

"What did he say?" I demanded instantly. The other girls were beginning to drift away, but Reesa and Indigo were listening intently. Jamie looked at me and giggled. 

"He asked me," she said, keeping her voice low so that only the three of us could hear. "He asked me if you still had that mad obsession with Elrond"

"I'll kill him for that" I looked down and blushed. "It's not true"

"So why are you blushing?" Indigo said with a laugh. "It's okay, we won't tell"

"I don't" I persisted. "Honestly. You believe me, don't you Jamie?"

"Yes" she replied, in a voice, which didn't sound completely convincing, but I decided I would let it drop for the time being. 

"So" I said, standing up and picking up my lunch tray. "Since lessons don't start until tomorrow, what are we going to do with the rest of today?"


	3. Meeting the guys (Jamie)

Bloody High schools…can be torture.  
  
Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything remotely connected to LOTR. Though we wish we did, we don't. So damn.  
  
Summery: Just another high school fic. Read and find out. OK?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Let's go meet the new guys." Said Reesa instantly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. That girl was going to get a serious pounding from me one day. But I shrugged.  
  
"Fine, but only if you shut up about me being single." I said dryly. The girls laughed. Emma still looked pale. "Emma, what's the matter, you look sick." I said, putting a hand on my friends arm.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She shifted her eyes when she said that. I shrugged and decided to leave her to her thoughts. I walked up to the table the guys had been invited to. My brother sat there, talking and joking with Meriadoc and Peregrin. I grabbed him in a headlock.  
  
"Hey, kid brother. You making a nuisance of yourself again?"  
  
Jake grinned. "Guys, this is my big sister, Jamie. She's a twerp." I let the little bugger go. "Hi, I'm Jamie, nice to meet you." I shook hands with the new guys. They all grinned. Except Boromir, he scowled.  
  
"Ooh! Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." I said and imitated the scowl. I'm pretty good at that. Even Boromir managed a small laugh.  
  
"I just didn't want to come here, that's all."  
  
I nodded. Indigo and Reesa had introduced themselves and were laughing at my scowl. Emma was trying (and failing) to hide behind me. "This here is Emma. She's a little shy." Emma waved from behind me. The guys laughed. My gaze was drawn to Jake's face. Where a huge bruise was showing up on his cheek.  
  
"Jake, did dad beat you up again?" He put a hand to his cheek and blushed. He gave a very small nod and looked at his lunch tray. My eyes blazed with anger. "Right that's it. I'm asking Elrond if we can stay over the holidays. I'm getting sick of all the abuse." I got my fair share of beatings from my father, Galfo. But he seemed to pick on Jake more often than me.  
  
My mother wasn't much help. She was usually so pissed drunk she didn't care. Jake and I usually ran to our Granny's house on the hill when things got rough. She was the best grandmother anyone could ask for. Kind and Caring, you wouldn't believe she had such an abusive son.  
  
Merry and Pippin (Meriadoc and Peregrin) were stunned. "Your father beats you?" asked Pip, looking sympathetic. Frodo and Sam were shocked. Looking like they were about to fall face first into their tomato soup.  
  
"Hey don't worry 'bout us. We've put up with it for about all our lives." I turned away and surveyed the dining hall which was starting to empty. "Do you wanna hang out today? We got nothing to do. So maybe we can all hang out together and find something to talk about."  
  
The guys agreed. We left our stuff at the washing up bench and walked back to the dorm. Frodo came and walked with me. "Sorry to hear about your parents."  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about it. No one knows what it's like. But I'm used to it. I defend my brother. We're best mates."  
  
Frodo nodded. "Kinda the same with Sam and me, we're best friends. We played together when we were little but we're more like brothers." I laughed.  
  
We all walked in the door and sat around the common-room for the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other better.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Silvers turn again! 


	4. Time Out (Emma)

Bloody High schools…can be torture.  
  
Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything remotely connected to LOTR. Though we wish we did, we don't. So damn.  
  
Summery: Just another high school fic. Read and find out. OK?

Author Note: I was supposed to be doing my Sociology coursework, but I started writing this instead. So I guess I'm going to get in trouble again. Oh well, what else is new?  
  
*********************************************************************

To be completely honest, although I can be myself if I'm just around a few friends, I get nervous around a lot of people. So, while the others talked amongst themselves, I sat and watched them. Occasionally I was asked a question and I would answer it politely before dropping my head again. 

Across the room, Billee and Legolas were talking quietly, their heads close together as they laughed about something. Next to me, Jamie was giggling at something that Frodo had said. I couldn't help smiling at that. I knew she liked the guy, I could tell from the way she was acting. It would be something to tease her about later. 

Quickly, I stood up and slipped out of the room. I need to be alone for a while. My head felt heavy and I really needed some air. I made for the main door and stood outside, trying not to think about my parents. It's strange, when I'm at home I can't wait to come back to school but when I'm at school I start questioning the way my parents behave. I love them, deep down I really do. I just don't understand what I've done to them to make them hate me so much…

Around dinnertime, Jamie came looking for me. I knew she would. She looked relieved when she saw that I was all right. 

"I was worried when you disappeared like that" she told me. "You should have told me you needed some air. I would have come with you"

"I just wanted some time alone" I explained. "You know I don't like being around lots of people. I tried my best, but it all got a bit too much"

"I know," she said, giving me a quick hug. "And I'm proud of you for trying"

"Thanks. Is it dinner time yet?"

"Yeah" she pulled back and looked at me carefully. "Are you coming?"

"No, I don't feel too good" I admitted. "I have a headache and I don't feel much like eating. You go in, I'll see you later"

"If you're sure" She began to walk away, then turned back and looked at me carefully. "Emma?"

"What is it Jamie?"

"You haven't been…hurting yourself again, have you?"

"No" I said guiltily. "Not for a long time now"

"Good, I'm glad. It's just that if I find out that you have…you know I can't keep it a secret, don't you?"

"I wouldn't expect you too," I told her. "Besides, I don't do it any more" Jamie still looked worried. I didn't blame her; I knew that I hadn't been acting like myself all day. "Go on" I added, giving her a small push. "Go and find Frodo and the others. I'll be fine"

"Okay then" Jamie smiled and walked away. "I'll see you later"

"See you" I called back. I hated lying to my best friend, but the way I saw it was that sometimes you had to tell lies to protect people. I was just trying to protect Jamie. 

I took a long walk right the way around the outside of the school. It was very peaceful, mainly due to the fact that everyone else was having dinner. 

I was walking around for the second time, when I collided with someone. Startled, I looked up and found myself looking straight at Boromir. 

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking at the ground. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's fine" Boromir replied, also looking at the ground. "I was looking for you"

"Why?" I asked, rather surprised. Not many people know I exist, let alone come looking for me. "Did you want something?"

"I just wondered if you were okay," Boromir said quietly. "When I asked Jamie where you were, she said you didn't feel to good. I just want to make sure…"

"I'm fine, really. Just a little headache, that's all" I smiled at him, although I couldn't quite meet his eyes. "It's just the excitement of coming back to this place. I'm sure I'll be fine when lessons start tomorrow"

"What do you think of this place?" he asked me. "I really didn't want to come here"

"Why not?" I asked. Boromir shifted uncomfortably. 

"I guess…I just didn't know what it was going to be like" he said quietly. "I'm rather nervous"

"That's perfectly normal," I said with a shrug. "It wasn't my choice to come here. My parents decided that they didn't want the bother of looking after me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be," I said immediately. I'm not one for pity. "It's been hard, but I hate people feeling sorry for me. Anyway, I was really scared when I first came here. But now it's almost like my home. The only thing I have at home that I don't have here is my dog. I miss him when I'm here. But he's the only reason I go home at all"

"I see. What about the teachers?"

"Oh, they're great" I said honestly. "Providing you work hard and follow the rules, they even let you have a little fun occasionally. Yeah, it's better than I thought it would be"

We both fell silent. It was beginning to get dark and we could see the stars above us. Indigo would have said it was romantic, but I'm really not into all that romantic stuff. 

"I think I'll go back," I said finally. "I want to get to bed before the others come in"

"I'll walk back with you" Boromir said with a smile. "If you don't mind, that is"

"I don't mind. Come on, I'll race you to the main door"

"You're on" he sprinted off immediately. I had to put all my energy into keeping up with him. We reached the door at the same moment and laughed.

"I guess we both win," he said. "I never expected a girl to be so fast"

"I'm a half-elf," I told him, pulling the door open. "Besides, I do a lot of running"

We paused at the door to the common room. From inside we could hear many of our friends. Boromir hesitated and then looked at me.

"Are you going to come in?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well then" he continued. "Thank you. I feel much better now. Maybe I will see you tomorrow"

"Maybe" I agreed. "Goodnight, Boromir"

"Goodnight Emma" he called as I headed to my dorm. Once inside, I got undressed and quickly jumped into my bed. And as I lay there, I found myself looking forward to the days ahead. After all, tomorrow lessons would start and we would begin to get back into a routine. And with a bunch of cute, new guys around, things were going to get interesting.


	5. A found friend, problems arise (Jamie)

High school is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: Ahh you guys have read the past four chapters, you know what its about.  
  
A/N: If I'm a bit vague, blame it on my English teacher. I think I failed my exam….wait a minute, what do I care?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I was still worried about Emma. If she was hurting herself again, I knew I had to tell someone.  
  
I walked into the dining hall. I grabbed a plate of sausages tomatoes and bacon and went an sat with the girls and the guys, who had chosen to sit with us this time. I sat down in between Frodo and Jake.  
  
"Where's Emma?" Blue inquired, looking at the door as if she expected Emma to burst it late or something.  
  
"She's not coming. She went to bed early, I think." I said, starting on my dinner. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey girlie." A voice only an idiot wouldn't reconise said. I turned around in my seat and squealed in delight. "Baz!" I hugged my cousin tight. He laughed and ruffled my hair.  
  
"How you doin', Champ?" he asked.  
  
"Good. How you doin', Creep?"  
  
"Alright, had a bit of a run-in with your dad, though." he said, showing off an ugly bruise on his leg. I winced.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Not your problem, don't worry 'bout it." I grinned and introduced him to the new guys. Indigo was snickering at a joke Merry had told her. Reesa, who already knew Baz, smiled. Baz shook hands with the new guys and walked back over to his friends, who included Billee, Emma and My good friend.  
  
After dinner was finished, I went in search of Elrond. True to my word, I was going to ask if we could stay at school during the holidays. I dragged Jake behind me.  
  
Elrond was in his study. He looked up as Jake and I walked into the room.  
  
"Jamie, Jake, what can I do for you?"  
  
I explained the situation and showed him Jake's bruise for proof. Elrond sighed. He knew about our father.  
  
"I can't permit you to stay on campus during the holidays, but I might be able to convince someone to take you in instead. How does that sound?"  
  
I nodded. Jake nodded. "That would be great, thank you, Sir." I said. Elrond smiled.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Jake hi-tailed back to his room, which he was sharing with Billee, Baz, Aragon, Boromir and Legolas. I walked back to my room.  
  
I opened the door to find Emma under the covers, sobbing. Indigo and Reesa weren't back yet. I hurried over to my best friends bed.  
  
"Emma, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" I asked frantically.  
  
Emma didn't answer but flung her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. I gave her a comforting hug. Poor girl. Emotionally deprived. I felt sorry for her.  
  
When all the crying was out of her, Emma fell asleep. I tucked the half-elf in to bed and walked back to my area, changed into my PJ's and hopped into bed. I fell asleep with about a hundred things on my mind. The two biggest issues were Emma and Jake. I was worried about them both. But what could I do? I was but a humble hobbit.  
  
*What to do…?  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	6. The trouble begins (Emma)

High School…a teen's best friend. Yeah right.

By Risty Maskell and Silver15

Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.

Summery: You mean you still don't know…(Shakes her head in despair)

Since none of us were used to getting up early, the four of us all slept in late the next morning. If Billee hadn't broken a major rule and come in to wake us, we would have all missed breakfast. 

"Wake up" he hissed, tapping my shoulder and going on to shake Jamie. "You're late"

"How late?" Indigo muttered from under her covers. "Is it breakfast time yet?"

"In ten minutes" Billee told us. "Jake, Baz and Legolas are waiting outside. Come on, get up."

"How did we sleep so late?" Jamie mumbled, dragging herself out of bed. "Thank you Billee"

"It's okay," our elf friend said with a nod. "The things I do for you girls…"

"Billee" Baz stuck his head around the door. "Elrond is coming this way"

Billee swore and darted out of the room. Guys aren't supposed to be in our dorm, especially not first thing in the morning. Although Billee regularly comes in anyway. He's friends with all of us, so no one really minds him. 

"I hope Elrond doesn't figure him out," I said, quickly pulling my shirt over my head. "I don't want him to get in trouble"

"No, me neither" Jamie agreed. "Good old Billee. What would we do without him?"

"Sleep late nearly every morning" I said with a shrug. "Go mad because we can't do some work. Never get into trouble…"

"Yeah, he's a good friend when it counts" Jamie said quickly. "Are you feeling better after last night?"

"Oh yeah" I muttered, glancing at the floor. "I feel fine now. No problem"

She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something else, but Indigo and Reesa came over and she fell silent. 

"Shall we go then?" Reesa asked. We all looked at each other and started to giggle. We looked a complete mess, with our clothes just thrown on and our hair not brushed. 

"Oh well" Indigo shrugged. "Let's just go down to breakfast. We can come back up here afterwards and tidy ourselves up"

When we left our dorm, Billee, Jake, Baz and Legolas were still waiting for us. When they saw us, Jake gave a sigh of relief. 

"We thought you weren't coming," he said. "You look a right mess"

"Yes, we know" Jamie scowled. "You don't have to tell us"

"Yes we do" Baz said with a grin. "Because it's funny to see you girls get so worked up about it"

"Billee, did Elrond say anything?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "You didn't get into trouble did you?"

"No" he said as we began walking down to the dining hall. "He just walked past and gave me a very strange look. "Then he stopped and said, 'What are you four up to?' I told him that we were just waiting for you then he gave me another of his strange looks and walked off"

"I swear he thinks that that you are some kind of weirdo" Baz said smirking. "I mean last year, how many times did he catch you in their dorm?"

"Too many to count" Indigo said immediately. "But he's our friend. He can come in if he wants to, because we trust him"

"Thank you" Billee opened the dining room door and held it open for us to go through. "Now go tell that to Elrond"

"No way" Indigo shrieked. "Get Emma to do it. She's the one with a major thing for him"

"Not true" I protested. "He's just nice, that's all. Why don't you believe me?"

"Sure. Of course we believe you" Reesa said with a nod and a smirk. "Why shouldn't we?"

"I don't know" Jake muttered from behind me. "Maybe because we all know it's true"

I didn't reply. We got our food and headed over to our table.

"Mind you" Billee sat down and looked at me strangely. "A little bird told me that you and Boromir were getting on well last night"

"We talked for a bit," I admitted, pushing my food around my plate. "He's not bad"

"And Jamie likes Frodo" Jake teased. Jamie glared at her brother and raised her fist.

"Shut up" she warned. "Now"

As we began eating, Gimli walked past us. At his approach, Legolas and Billee looked at each other and clenched their fists. 

"If he says on word to me…" Billee began, but Gimli interrupted him.

"Yuk" the dwarf said. "I smell elves"

"And I see an ugly dwarf" Legolas said immediately. "Lets face it Gimli. I'd rather die than be short and hairy like a dwarf"

Gimli looked annoyed, but he turned and began to walk away. As he did, I saw Billee stick his foot out. Gimli flew over it and landed in a heap on the floor. As everyone laughed at the dwarf, Billee whistled and did his best to look innocent. Gimli stood up and pointed at Billee.

"This isn't over yet, elf" he hissed. "I'll get you for this"

Before Billee could reply, Gimli had stormed out. I looked at Billee and gave a sigh. We had hardly even got settled and already I could sense trouble starting. 


	7. First day of school (Jamie)

High school is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I suddenly had a brainstorm. I grinned. "Watch this," I said and leapt out of my seat. I tapped Gimli on the shoulder, we were about two meters away from my table so the girls and guys could hear every word I said. Gimli turned. "What?" he asked rudely.  
  
"I just wanted to say Gimli, just because you're jealous of elves because their better looking than you, no to mention cleaner too, doesn't give you the right to insult them. But also I wanted to say your face looks like it was shoved into cow dung and then washed with a mud pie." I turned and sat back down. My friends were laughing uproariously. Gimli looked furious. "Right, hobbit." He grabbed my hair - hard.  
  
"Temper, temper, Gimli, teachers are watching." I said.  
  
"Do you think I give a rat's?" he snarled.  
  
Suddenly he was knocked out of the way by Baz. Dazed, he looked up and saw my cousin standing in front of him with his arms crossed.  
  
"Don't you ever hurt my cousin," he hissed. "Or I promise I will come and haunt you to your death."  
  
Gimli glared at him, then at me, then at the elves. "I'll get you, brat."  
  
He said and ran out of the room.  
  
"Well," I said. "At least he didn't mess up my hair." The table howled with laughter as I patted my messy hair.  
  
Later, when we were back in the dorm, Emma asked if my head hurt.  
  
"Nah, I'm used to it. You know that Emma."  
  
She nodded, we were both thinking of the time she had come to stay and dad had beaten the crap out of me.  
  
I dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt that said, 'What choo lookin' at?'. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a pony tail.  
  
Emma got dressed and we grabbed our bags before heading toward the school building. The dorms and the school were separate buildings. I raced Emma to the front door and were met by Frodo, Sam, Rosie, Blue, Pippin, Merry, Reesa, Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn and Boromir.  
  
"Hey," I said. "Ready to find out which homerooms you're in?"  
  
Every one nodded. So we walked to the office and were met by Glorifindel, the office administrator.  
  
"Hey Glori," I said, using the nick name. "How was your vacation?"  
  
"Pretty good Jamie, how was yours?"  
  
"Asked again and I'll have to call my parents and ask them."  
  
Glorifindel winced. "Ouch, and the Ref takes a point away."  
  
I grinned. "We're just here to find out what home rooms these guys are in."  
  
Glori nodded and checked his list. "Ok, Frodo, Sam, Boromir, Legolas and Aragon are in your homeroom, Jamie. And Merry and Pippin are in Blue and Reesa's homeroom."  
  
I nodded. "Cool, thanks Glori." And we walked to class. We split up into our groups and went our separate directions.  
  
I opened the door and waved them all inside. "Welcome, the Galadriel's homeroom."  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 


	8. Homeroom (Emma)

High school is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.

A/N: Please forgive me if this doesn't make complete sense. It's almost midnight here and I'm really tired, but since I can't get to sleep, I'm writing this instead.  
  
*********************************************************************

As usual, we got our seats before most of the others made it into the room. Jamie, I, Billee and Legolas sat together, with Boromir, Frodo, Sam and Aragorn in front of us. I was glad we were all together, especially since I knew how much Jamie liked Frodo. However, my joy was short-lived when Gimli entered and made his way to the back of the room. As he passed us, he glared at Billee. Billee glared back until Gimli had gone. 

"Be careful," I whispered to Billee. "Don't start making trouble with him. He's not worth it"

"Of course he isn't" Legolas said with a small laugh. "He's a dwarf" 

"Are you alright Jamie?" Billee asked my friend. "I can't believe he tried to hurt a girl"

"I'm fine, Billee" Jamie insisted. "Really"

"It was cool what you said to him," Billee continued. "I wish I'd thought of it"

"Next time, maybe," Jamie told him. "Right, Em?"

"Yeah" I answered mechanically. "Next time"

I noticed Billee and Jamie exchanging a quick glance. I was just about to insist that nothing was wrong, when the door opened and Galadriel came in. She paused in the doorway and looked around at us, before smiling softly.

"Greetings, all of you" she said in her soft voice. "I see that I have the pleasure of having my favourite students from last year again"

"Looks like it" Billee agreed. "Don't tell us you haven been looking forward to it"

"You have all changed" she smiled. "It is quite frightening. Billee, you have grown"

"I know" Billee smirked. "I'd like to see Elrond try and discipline me now"

I had to laugh at that. So did Jamie and one or two of the other students. Even Galadriel gave a small laugh.

"Maybe you would like to go and say that to him" she joked. "I would like to see what he has to say about that"

"So would I" Billee agreed. "Maybe later"

"And I see we have some new students here" she continued, sitting down and looking at the list of names in front of her. "When I call your names, would each student kindly raise their hand"?

One at a time, she went through our names. Jamie Shadow, Legolas Greenleaf, Emma Silverblade, Billee Deamae, Frodo Baggins, Aragorn Strider, Boromir South and so on. When she had finished, she went over the rules, mainly for the benefit of the new students. I sat there, trying hard not to yawn. Sure, we don't have that many rules in this place, but the ones we do have, I could repeat in my sleep. I'd heard them that often. Jamie looked as bored as I felt. On my other side, Billee was repeating them under his breath. 

"I wish she would just get on with it" Jamie whispered in my ear. 

"I know," I whispered back. "I mean, I know that some people in here need to know them, but why not give us old students our lesson plan and let us get on with it"

"Because they think our brains have gone rusty over the vacation" Jamie said. I giggled.

"Well mine bloody well hasn't," I pointed out. "Neither has Billee's from the sound of it"

Finally, Galadriel finished her talk on the rules and stuff. Then she handed out our lesson plans. It's basically a piece of paper which tells us when we have lessons, where and who with. When she had given them all out, she asked if we had any questions. Of course no one did. They never do. Then we were dismissed. 

"Maths," I grimaced, looking at my plan. "I hate maths"

"Of all the worst luck" Jamie said with a grin. "First lesson of the year and its maths"

"That sucks" Billee agreed. "Still at least the four of us are together. We're together for quite a few lessons this year. That's great, isn't it Legolas?"

"Yes, it is" the tall, blond elf gave a nervous smile. "Are you sure you don't mind me hanging out with you?"

"No, it's cool" Billee said, reassuringly. "Isn't it girls?"

"Yes" Jamie and I said together. The four of us looked at each other and laughed. 

"Come on" Jamie said finally. "We had better get to class"


	9. The Fight between a Hobbit and a Dwarf (...

High school is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I followed behind Billee toward the maths class we were taking. Imagine my surprise when Merry Pippin and Reesa and Indigo and Blue waved us over. Homerooms hardly ever clashed together. So we all sat with them and fooled around until our teacher came in. Celeborn smiled in his weird way as he came into the room, closely followed by a few late students. I groaned as Gimli walked in. That'd be right. Just dump the dwarf with us, why don't you?  
  
I watched as he glared at me as he passed. I stuck my foot out as I was sitting in the isle side. Gimli went head over heels plopping onto his ass.  
  
Let's all point and laugh at the dwarf now, shall we?  
  
After the laughter had died down, Celeborn began the lesson. To be truthful, I almost fell asleep, right there and then. Don't get me wrong, Celeborn is cool as a teacher. Its maths I don't like. All numbers and formulas. It just didn't come to me. I glanced at Frodo. He saw me looking and grinned. I smiled back and looked back at my dreaded text book. All that came to my mind was, *Huh?*  
  
That's when it happened. Gimli walked past me and gave my hair a sharp yank. I yelped and he threw a piece of paper on my desk. It was a note.  
  
JS,  
  
OUTSIDE BOTTOM FIELD,  
  
BE THERE,  
  
OR I WILL GET YOU,  
  
MONGREL HOBBIT.  
  
GD  
  
So, the idiot wanted to challenge me to a fight did he? Well, he hasn't met the Champion fist fighter of this boarding school. I showed the note to Emma and Billee, last of all Frodo. Emma looked worried. I grinned in assurance. This was going to be easy.  
  
Lunch time came and went and we had an hour-long recess. I made my way down to the bottom field. The wimp had better show up, or he was not going to alive in the morning.  
  
Gimli was there, already, of course, being of mean dwarf nature, he only had three friends there. Rules were that fights were strictly between two people. No more, no less. My friends sat on the side lines. I walked up to Gimli and nodded my head.  
  
"Right, dwarf, lets get this over with."  
  
Gimli glared. "All right then. Lets get on with it."  
  
We got into fighting stances. The guy must that thick brained, because I hit him squarely in the face and he seemed to take three seconds for it to register. The mongrel grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, probably intending to throw me in the river, but I kneed him in the groin. He cried out, dropping me and I scampered out of the way. I punched him in the head a few times and turned back to my friends who were cheering. I sensed him coming up behind me and I elbowed him in the chest. He must have been pretty woozy, because his nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. I finally hit him over the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground, partially unconscious. I stood over him, almost like Baz had done that morning.  
  
"Face it, Dwarf, Hobbits, humans and elves rule, Dwarfs drool. So sit on it and rotate." I said, sticking my middle finger up, then heading back toward my friends. We all laughed and walked back to the school yard, to get our books for Drama. 


	10. Gimli's Revenge (Emma)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As we walked to Drama, everyone was talking about Jamie's fight with Gimli. I was proud of her for beating the crap out of him like that, but I was also worried. I couldn't help thinking that this whole thing would get out of hand.  
  
"Don't worry" Billee said with a smirk, when I mentioned my concerns. "Believe me, that smelly dwarf will stay away from us now. We've all shown him who's better. Right Legolas?"  
  
"Sure" Legolas agreed. But like me, he looked a bit uneasy. "He won't risk going up against you or Jamie again"  
  
"That's what I was hoping for" Jamie said with a smile. "He knows now that he can't mess with us and get away with it"  
  
I personally wasn't so sure. I barely knew Gimli, and although he had brought this trouble upon himself by insulting Billee, I didn't think he would let it go all that easily. The way he had attacked Jamie in the dining hall in front of the teachers simply warned me that he didn't care how much trouble he got into if it meant that he could hurt people. And I was concerned that he had it in for Jamie, Billee and possibly Legolas. I did not want my friends to get hurt.  
  
Just as we were going into the Drama room, I realised that my gold ring, the one piece of jewellery I always wore, was missing. I panicked, thinking I'd lost it and then remembered that I'd left it in the dorm that morning. It had been a present from Billee and it meant a great deal to me so I didn't want to leave it there.  
  
"Guys" I said quickly. "I left my ring in our dorm. I'm just going to get it"  
  
"But the lesson will be starting in a minute" Jamie pointed out. "You'll be late"  
  
"No, I've still got a few minutes" I told them. "Go in and save me a seat. I'll be back before the lesson starts"  
  
I walked quickly over to my dorm, knowing that I'd get into trouble if I was late for my lesson. My ring was by my bed where I had left it. I gave a sigh of relief and slipped it back on my finger.  
  
Leaving the dorm in a hurry, I bumped into someone smaller than me. I looked down, only to see Gimli standing there with a scowl on his battered face.  
  
"Hello, half-elf" he snarled. Before I could move, he shoved me against the wall and grabbed my arms so that I couldn't move. For something so small, he was very strong. His fingernails dug into my skin as he glared at me.  
  
"Please Gimli" I begged. "You're hurting me"  
  
"I can do a lot worse than this" he hissed. "I'm going to get my own back if it's the last thing I do. Those two stupid elves and that mongrel hobbit"  
  
"Hey, they're my friends" I said, suddenly overcome with a burst of anger. His next words made me freeze however.  
  
"And as for you, pretty half-elf" he muttered, reaching up and touching my cheek. I pulled away from him in disgust and he smirked. "Wait until you see what I have in store for you" he whispered, turning and walking away. I stood, still frozen to the spot staring after him in fear.  
  
I knew exactly what he meant and exactly what he was planning. Yet I could do nothing. I couldn't tell Jamie or Billee because I knew what they would do and I didn't want anymore violence. But suddenly all I wanted was to be with my friends. Running as fast I could, I headed over to the Drama room. I made it just in time.  
  
"Did you find it?" Jamie asked, as I sat down next to her. "Your ring" she continued, obviously seeing that I looked puzzled. "Did you find it?"  
  
"Oh that. Yeah, I did" I said quietly. I was saved from having to say more by the arrival of our teacher. 


	11. The Note (Jamie)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When our teacher, Bilbo Baggins, came in, he smiled at us all.  
  
"Welcome, new and old students. This is drama, of course, acting. Now if you will all call out when your names are called, I'd be most grateful." He winked at Frodo. I realised they had the same last name. A reletive perhaps. "I know half of you half as well as I would like. And I like half of you half as well as you deserve." He said, glaring at a kid called Randy. The school trouble maker. All the class had grins on their faces.  
  
"Alright, then. Aragorn Strider?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Randal Hockey?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Emma Silverblade?"  
  
"Here, sir."  
  
"Frodo Baggins?"  
  
"Here, Uncle." So that was the relationship.  
  
"Jamie Shadow?"  
  
"President!" I called out, making my friends laugh.  
  
"Well, Jamie, I didn't know you were elected for President. So sorry I missed it."  
  
"Not a problem, Bilbo." I said, grinning.  
  
Bilbo went on to finish the list of students. Everyone was here. Whew, no Gimli.  
  
I cast a sideways glance over to Emma. She didn't have her ring on. She was biting her nails, which she did if she were worried. I nudged her.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked, worried. I tended to do a lot of worrying about Emma.  
  
"Yeah… I'm fine."  
  
"You sure don't look it. You look like you seen a ghost. What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
I could tell by the look on her face, she was scared of whatever it was. I passed a note to Billee and Legolas.  
  
Billee & Legolas  
  
I think Gimli has been worrying Emma,  
  
Keep a close eye on the stupid hunk of junk,  
  
He has more fat than brains, but he can be capable  
  
of anything.  
  
JS  
  
They read it and I saw Billee tighten his hands in anger. I nodded when Legolas looked at me after reading the note. He swore under his breath. But we couldn't do anything until after school. We had straight lessons for another two hours or so. I sat back and listened to Bilbo's voice explain acting to me.  
  
  
  
A/N: short chapter, I know, but I just got out of bed, geez, have a heart, dude! 


	12. A Horrible History lesson (Emma)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
************************************************************************

After Drama, we had Art. There was no Gimli, lucky and it went quite well. But on our way to History, Billee, Legolas and Jamie pulled me aside.

"Emma, you seem to be acting rather strangely," Billee said slowly. "Has something happened?"

"You can tell us" Jamie encouraged. "And don't say that we are just worrying about nothing"

"Well you have to admit that you two do worry about me a bit more than necessary," I said, attempting to make a joke of the situation. However, when I saw that they weren't going to let it drop, I nodded.

"I had a run in with Gimli," I admitted. "He just said that he was going to get his own back on the three of you. I…I'm just worried about you"

"You shouldn't worry about us," Billee said with a laugh. "I can look after myself and so can Jamie. He didn't threaten you, did he?"

"No" I lied, shaking my head. I was too confused and embarrassed to tell my friends what Gimli had said. I was also afraid that they wouldn't take me seriously. His threat had only been light, but I could tell from his eyes exactly what he had been thinking. 

"That's alright then," Jamie said, squeezing my arm. "But maybe none of us should go anywhere alone for a while. Until this blows over"

"Until it blows over," Legolas echoed. "Right"

"Are you sure he didn't threaten you?" Billee persisted. "If he even lays a finger on you, I'm going to kill him" I knew he meant it. It takes a lot to push Billee over the edge, but when someone does, they soon begin to regret it.

"Come on Billee" Jamie pulled at his arm. "Give Emma a break. She wouldn't lie to us. We're her friends"

"Right" I agreed guiltily. "Come on, we'd better get to class"

History has always been one of my favourite classes. Elrond teaches us, I think we're one of the only classes he actually does teach. He's pretty patient and he makes the lessons interesting, so I think most of us do enjoy them. 

Despite us having stopped to talk, we were still amongst the first few students there. We sat down and watched the other students come in. Unfortunately, one of the last was Gimli. Even worse still, since all the seats were taken, he ended up having to sit right behind us. Billee noticed my discomfort and put his arm around my shoulder. 

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "This lesson is going to be fun"

"What are you planning?" I whispered back. "Don't get yourself into trouble"

"Billee!" I hadn't noticed Elrond come into the room until he spoke. "Are you molesting my students again?"

"No sir" Billee said immediately. "I see you aren't wearing purple today. It's so your colour"

"Don't push it, Billee" Elrond said with a smile. "Are you going to do some work for me this year?"

"Maybe" Billee said with a shrug. "Hopefully"

I had to smile. Billee is probably the only person I know who could get away with insulting Elrond so much. You can have a joke with Elrond, that what I like about him, but Billee goes way over the top and gets away with it. That's just Billee for you.

We got settled and the lesson started. After five minutes, Billee stood up.

"I need to open the window," he said loudly. "The dwarf's smell is making me feel ill"

Elrond began to say something, and then changed his mind. He merely nodded and carried on with the lesson. Gimli gave Billee an evil look, but didn't say a word. 

For a few minutes more, the room was quiet. Then suddenly I felt something hit me on the back of the neck. As I turned round, Gimli grinned and threw another piece of rolled up paper at me. I scowled at him, but it made no difference. I ignored his pathetic attempts to be annoying and turned back to my work. After a few minutes, Gimli returned to his book, muttering rude things about all of us under his breath. 

"Gimli" Legolas said finally. "Don't they have water or soap where you come from?"

"Shut up, stupid elf" Gimli hissed. "At least I don't look like a woman"

"He doesn't look like a woman," Billee said, not even turning around. "And even if he did, it's better than looking like a walking bush. Now shut up and leave us alone, dirty, fat dwarf"

"You want to watch yourself," Gimli threatened. "Because you're heading for trouble"

"Not half as much as you are" Jamie cut in. "Now please shut up. You're boring us"

When he was sure that the others were engrossed in the lesson, Gimli leant over the desk slightly and touched my hair. 

"You are very pretty," he whispered in my ear. "A pretty half-elf like yourself should watch herself. Just in case people take advantage of her"

I couldn't reply. I pulled away and attempting to lose myself in the lesson, trying to block out his voice. When the lesson was over, I didn't wait for the others. I ran over to my dorm, and to my relief, there was nobody in there. Knowing that I didn't have long before the others came to find me, I pulled up my shirt sleeve, took out my pen knife and slashed at my arm over and over again. As I watched the blood run down my arm, I felt better. Quickly I pulled my sleeve back down just as Jamie walked into the room.


	13. The Promise never to be broken (Jamie)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I walked into the room. Emma was there, holding her pen knife and rolling her shirt sleeve down quickly.  
  
"Emma…" I said. "Oh no… Emma, why did you do it?" I had seen the patch of red on her sleeve. Emma looked close to tears. It was happening again.  
  
I put and arm around her and rushed her toward the bathroom.  
  
"Billee! Legolas!" I called to the guys down the hall. They saw us and knew something was up, so the ran full pelt down the corridor, Boromir right behind them.  
  
"What happened?" asked Billee breathlessly. Then he saw Emma's arm.  
  
"Oh no," said Legolas. Boromir looked really scared.  
  
I raced my best friend into the bathroom and ran water over the cut. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't shallow either. That girl had a mighty good talent for this kind of stuff. Where had she gotten the knife anyway? I thought I had taken it off her last year. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and grabbed a bandage from the first aid cabinet above the sink. I wrapped Emma's arm tight and walked her out of the bathroom.  
  
"Jamie… I feel woozy…" she said. "Want to sleep…."  
  
"No! Emma, don't go to sleep! Do you hear me? Don't go to sleep!"  
  
She slumped into my arms, unconsious. Even in the short time that I had found her, she had lost quite a bit of blood. Boromir picked her up.  
  
"Where to?" was all he said and we ran to the infirmary. We raced up the stairs. Gandalf looked up as we entered.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. I had to explain everything. Breakfast, Maths, Lunch fight, History….and finally Emma.  
  
Gandalf nodded. And checked Emma into the infirmary. All I could hope was, she wakes up soon.  
  
Later, Emma had woken up and I asked her to tell me what had really happened when she went to get her ring from the dorm. When she told me, I nearly spat in anger. That dwarf was going to die a slow painful death.  
  
Emma looked pleading. "Please Jamie, don't tell the others. Please?"  
  
I shook my head. "Emma, I have to tell Boromir and Billee, Legolas too. They have to know, they are our friends. I made a promise I'd never keep this kind of secret from anyone. Not even my friends. I have to tell Elrond too."  
  
Emma started to cry. I felt sympathy for her, but my mind was made up.  
  
I made sure there weren't any sharp objects near her and went to tell Elrond, first.  
  
I knocked on the office door.  
  
"Come in," called the Principal. I opened the door. Elrond looked up and sighed.  
  
"Jamie, why did Emma run off like that after History?"  
  
"Sir, the Dwarf, Gimli has been harassing Me and my friends, and he caught Emma in the dorm when she went to get her ring from our room. He threatened her. Kept saying things like a drunken fool outside a brothel."  
  
I had learnt that saying off my Grandmother, that's what she called dad.  
  
Elrond was shocked, I could tell. But I kept going, explaining everything that had happened that day. Even the fight. Elrond frowned when he heard that, because he didn't approve of fights on school grounds. But I told him that no one taunted my friends and got away with it.  
  
"I'll have a talk to him. Maybe we can knock some sense into him, eh?"  
  
"I doubt it, because he doesn't care about teachers. But go ahead and give it a try, sir, I'm not stopping you."  
  
Elrond nodded and dismissed me. I walked back to my room with a heavy heart.  
  
Reesa and Indigo were inside when I walked in. They jumped up.  
  
"Jamie! Billee told us that Emma was in the infirmary! What happened?"  
  
So for the third time that day I explained the situation.  
  
Indigo's eyes flashed a violent dark blue, which only happened when she was really mad. I mean titanic mad. Reesa had a scowl the size of Rivendell on her face. They didn't talk anymore. So I lay on my bed and started to cry. It's strange. I haven't cried since I was very little, when my father would beat me. But I learnt to live with that.  
  
The other girls had gone out of the room. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap round me and pull me into a hug. A voice was saying, "Don't cry, Champ. You gotta be brave, just don't cry, Champ. Don't cry."  
  
Baz rocked me like a baby while I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. 


	14. Keeping Secrets (Emma)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
*****************************************************************

After Jamie had left me, I drifted back to sleep again. At least when I was asleep, I didn't have to think about anything. I hated Jamie for telling people, although in my heart, I knew why she had to do it. I hated Gimli, I hated my parents…I hated everything.

When I woke up, Billee was sitting by my bed. He looked relieved when he saw that I was okay. I sat up and tried to smile.

"How you doing?" he asked, glancing at my bandaged wrist. "You really scared me"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I think I scared myself. This has never happened before"

"Because you did it in a hurry" Billee explained. "You hit a vein. That's why it bled so much. You don't normally take chances like that, I know" His face darkened. "Jamie told me everything," he continued. "Legolas and I, we were going to kill Gimli. We really were. But she also spoke to Elrond and he got there first"

"What happened?"

"Gimli has to leave us alone and we have to leave him alone," Billee said with a shrug. "But everyone knows what happened to you. A lot of them were asking about you at dinner. No one is speaking to Gimli."

"How's Jamie?" Now that I'd had some sleep and cleared my head I could understand how frightening it must have been for my friends. I would be lying if I said that I didn't still feel a bit angry, but she was still my best friend, no matter what happened.

"She's very upset" Billee confessed. "Between me and you, Baz caught her crying earlier"

"But she hasn't cried for years" I said, completely shocked. "Oh Billee, when you go to bed, tell her I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset her"

"She knows that" Billee pulled me into a hug as I started crying. "And I know that. If there's anything I can do…"

"There is," I whispered. "They've taken my knife again, haven't they?"

"Yes" Billee could obviously see what I was getting at. "Emma, I can't"

"Please let me have your pen knife," I begged him. "I'll try not to cut myself again, but sometimes I just have to. I need it just in case"

"I…I don't know" I could see that Billee was torn. "I couldn't forgive myself if this happened again. And if Jamie found out…"

"She won't" I insisted. "I'll be very careful. I would never get you into trouble, Billee"

"I know that" he said quietly. "And I understand why you feel that you have to do it…but what you're asking" he paused and took his penknife from his pocket. "Jamie would say I'm being bloody irresponsible if she found out," he said quietly. "I'll let you have it, on three conditions"

"What?"

"One, you only cut yourself if you really have to" Billee gave a sigh. "Two, be careful where you cut. I don't want another incident like this. Three don't tell Jamie. In fact don't tell anyone. I may tell Legolas, but I swear him to secrecy. Don't say anything to anyone"

"Agreed" I said immediately. "Put it in my dorm, somewhere where Jamie won't find it. Thanks Billee"

"It's okay. I just…I hate keeping secrets, especially from Jamie"

"So do I. But she wouldn't understand," I said slowly. "And I don't want to upset her anymore. Her friendship means a lot to me"

"You won't ever find another friend like Jamie. She's okay for a hobbit" Billee joked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and we fell silent. 

"It's Elrond" our principal called. "Are you awake Emma? I want to talk to you"

Billee and I exchanged a glance. 

"Are you asleep?" he whispered. I hesitated and shook my head.

"No, I have to speak to him sometime" I said softly. "You can come in, sir" I called. As he came in, I kept a tight grip on Billee's hand. Elrond smiled as he looked at me.

"I see you're looking a little better," he said. "You gave us quite a scare"

"I'm sorry sir," I muttered, keeping my head lowered. "I was just upset. It was a one off thing. I won't do it again"

"Jamie and I will keep an eye on her" Billee said immediately. "I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again"

"Alright" I knew that Elrond didn't want to leave it there, but he did. "Stay here overnight, okay? Just so that someone can keep an eye on you. You can go back to lessons tomorrow if you wish, but take it easy. And if you ever want to talk, you know where I am"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir"

"Not a problem" he said on his way out. 

"I hate staying in here overnight," I confessed, when we were sure Elrond had gone. "It's creepy"

"Well then" Billee pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to me. "Sleep with that tonight. Just pretend that I'm here looking after you."

"Idiot" But I kept hold of his shirt. I like Billee's shirts, for some strange reason. They're big and comfortable to wear and they smell nice. "Thanks Billee"

"Not a problem" he said, mimicking Elrond. "Now, you sleep well and I'll be along first thing in the morning to see if you're coming to class. I'll bring you a change of clothes too"

"Don't forget to see Jamie. Tell her I'm sorry"

"Will do. And I won't let her see my penknife so don't worry about that" he leant forward and kissed me gently on the forehead. "I'll go see her now. Goodnight Em"

I sat there for hours after Billee was gone. Even when the lights were turned out, I sat there holding Billee's shirt, thinking. Gimli's words had triggered off a memory, something that I had blanked out over the years. But I couldn't quite remember it completely…

Finally, overcome with exhaustion, I buried my face in the shirt and slept. But my dreams were haunted off visions of my parents and Gimli. 

A/N: I think I'm going down with the flu, so forgive me if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I'm so tired I can't think straight. Silver15


	15. The Kiss (Jamie)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
That night, I had trouble getting to sleep. I kept tossing and turning. Memories flooded my mind. The first time I came to school, the first time Emma and I met, the first time she cut herself….so many firsts.  
  
When I had cried that evening, Baz had found me and let me cry into his shoulder. Elrond must have heard my sobs or maybe the girls told him, because he walked into the room and found Baz rocking me like a baby. All I could say, over and over was : "Why did she do it? Why?" but of course, I couldn't answer that. Elrond had said we had to leave Gimli alone, and he had to leave us alone. Yeah right, like that was ever gonna happen. Maybe when all Mordor broke loose.  
  
Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I went to the kitchen to get myself a hot cup of cocoa. I sat down at the table in the common room and warmed my strangely cold hands on the hot mug.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a quiet voice. I jumped. Turning, I saw Frodo.  
  
"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. Memories keeping me awake, that's all."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked, taking a seat.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." I said, smiling slightly. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you ever miss your parents? I mean, well you know…"  
  
Frodo smiled. "Yeah, I miss them. My Uncle Bilbo has these two pictures of them above the mantle piece. I just look at them I miss them."  
  
I nodded. "My parents are as good as dead," I said with a bit of a grin on my face. "They don't care about me, or Jake. They only care about their booze and their smokes."  
  
Frodo looked alarmed. "Is that why you get beaten a lot, when you're at home?"  
  
"Yeah, my mother is always pissed drunk, she couldn't give a rats, and my dad is high on spiked pipe weed. I live with it."  
  
Frodo stayed silent for a minute and I took the opportunity to take a swig of my cocoa. He watched me. I looked at him.  
  
"What?" I asked, confusion sweeping over me.  
  
"Oh, sorry, but, uhh, is it true you cried this afternoon?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, rumor has it you haven't cried in a very long time. That's all."  
  
I smiled. "Not since I was a kid. That was when I didn't know how to behave when dad beat the crap out of me."  
  
Frodo nodded, then he sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Frodo looked up.  
  
"I think I like you…Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, and before I could say anything whatsoever, He leaned over and kissed me. On the lips. I was stunned. No one had ever done that to me before. I began to smile.  
  
"I like you to, Frodo, I liked you ever since I met you. When I saw the look on your face at lunch, when I told you my father beat Jake and me."  
  
Frodo began to laugh. Not a loud laugh, more like a gentle snickering laugh. Soon we were laughing so hard, I was restraining myself to beat the table.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Frodo." I said, when he had walked me to my door.  
  
"Goodnight Jamie, I love you." He kissed me again and I walked to my bed and lay down, feeling happy.  
  
Someone actually cared about me. Besides Emma. She cared about me because we were the best of friends. But now, I felt kinda secure. I had someone who loved me.  
  
  
  
The next morning I went to see Emma. I knocked and entered. Emma smiled and sat up.  
  
"Good Morning, sleepy. How's your wrist feeling?"  
  
"Numb. Look, Jamie, I never thanked you for helping me yesterday."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, you were in a trauma. I understand that."  
  
"Billee says you cried last night."  
  
"Ai, that I did, I was worried about my best friend."  
  
"But you didn't cry last year, when I, well…you know."  
  
"But I didn't expect it to happen so soon, this year. Last year it was positively obvious you were going to do something drastic."  
  
Elrond knocked. "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Called Emma. Elrond walked in and smiled at me.  
  
"How are you feeling, Emma?"  
  
"Stupid, I gave myself a scare."  
  
"I'll bet you did. Are you going back to lessons today?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd probably face up with Gimli again."  
  
I left then to get ready for classes. I passed Billee bringing up a clean change of clothes. We exchanged 'hello's' and smiles, but that was all. 


	16. Trouble with Billee (Emma)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
************************************************************************

I was wide-awake by the time Billee came in. He smiled and dropped a pile of clothes on the end of my bed.

"I just saw Jamie outside" he said softly. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine thanks. You can have your shirt back now" As I gave it back to him, I noticed he looked pale and tired. He didn't seem as energetic as he usually was either.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned. "You look ill"

"I'm very tired, that's all. I couldn't sleep last night," he confessed. "When I left here I went back to my dorm but I kept thinking about stuff. About you and Jamie and my parents. So I got up and walked around for ages. And seeing Jamie out there…she doesn't have a clue that we're keeping something from her. It makes me feel bad"

"Same here" I admitted. "But…it's the only way, Billee. You can see that, can't you?"

"Yes" he sighed and ran his hand through his unbrushed hair. "Are you coming to lessons?"

"What have we got?"

"Biology, Geography, History…you get the picture. Elrond said he'd move Gimli away from us, so you don't have to worry anymore. Coming?"

"I'll just get dressed," I told him. "Wait outside. I'll just be a minute"

Billee nodded and left. I could hear him whistling outside the door. Quickly I got dressed and found that Billee had brought me one of his shirts instead of my own. When I put it on, it was really big but I didn't care. 

I wouldn't go to breakfast; I was too embarrassed to face everyone. Billee sat in my dorm with me until lessons started. 

"Where did you put the knife?" I asked quietly, looking around. Billee hesitated and pointed to my pillow. 

"Under there" he whispered. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to put it"

"Hey guys" we jumped and blushed as Jamie came in, closely followed by Frodo. "We weren't interrupting anything were we?"

"Of course not" I lied. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Is that Legolas and Boromir lurking in the corridor?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Tell them to come in."

"How come you weren't at breakfast?" Legolas asked as soon as he came in. "How's your arm?"

"It hurts," I said with a shrug. "I'm used to it"

"Why did you…?" Boromir started to ask, but Billee silenced him with a glare. Boromir glanced at the floor. "Sorry" he muttered. "I didn't mean anything"

"I know you didn't," I said with a smile. "I'm just not keen on talking about it. I did it, it was a mistake. Can we just leave it at that?"

Boromir, Legolas and Frodo nodded. Together we left the dorm and headed off to our lessons. As we walked down the corridor, Jamie pulled Billee to one side.

"Are you alright?" she said quietly, just loud enough for me to hear. "You don't look well"

"I'm fine" Billee insisted. "Really"

"No" Jamie shook her head and fell into step with Frodo. "I don't think you are"

Just before we reached our classroom, Gimli passed us. He said nothing, just smirked at me, before walking on. Boromir turned to go after him, but I grabbed his arm.

"Just leave him," I said, shaking my head. "He isn't worth it"

"If you're sure" Boromir turned and looked at me. "Emma…" he began and then stopped. 

"What is it?" I pressed. I admit I would never have thought that Boromir was the shy type. 

"I was just wondering," he said slowly. "If you would like to take a walk with me after dinner."

"That would very nice," I said with a smile. "I'll be looking forward to it. Now, I think we had better go"

"Was what that all about?" Billee whispered as we sat down. I quickly told him and Jamie what had happened. Jamie looked rather pleased; I guessed that Frodo had something to do with that. Billee, on the other hand, looked rather upset…


	17. Shocking news (Jamie)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I frowned at Billee. He really looked upset. I turned to Frodo.  
  
"Hey, what have you got next?"  
  
"I think I have biology."  
  
"Hey, me too. You're in my class." I grinned. Then I looked at my breakfast tray. Wrinkling my nose, I asked, "What the hell is this?"  
  
Baz plopped down on the other side of the table. "I think it's Gimli's gym socks."  
  
I gagged. "Oh gross, Baz, That's disgusting!"  
  
Baz, Billee, Legolas, Frodo, Jake, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin and Sam all burst out laughing. Emma was trying and failing miserably to hide the smirk on her face. The other girls came up.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Arwen, sitting beside Aragorn. Aragorn whispered in her ear and she burst out laughing, and hit him in the stomach. He pretended to double up in pain, sending the whole table into gales of laughter. I looked at my watch.  
  
"You guys, it's almost time for homeroom. I'm gonna go get my books and stuff. You coming, Emma? Frodo?"  
  
Frodo stood up. "I'll go." He smirked at Sam , Merry and Pippin. They all laughed.  
  
We walked into the dorm building and Karrie, a girl who worked in the office, ran up to me. "Jamie!"  
  
I turned. "Yeah, Karrie?"  
  
"You just got this package. Dunno what it is. But it's kinda small."  
  
"Thanks, Karrie," I took the box and opened it. I gasped. Frodo looked stunned.  
  
"M-my Grandmothers pendant… The one grandpa gave her when they were married."  
  
Frodo looked at the jewel, nestled in the cotton wool on a fine gold chain.  
  
"Hey, look, there's a note." He said and picked up the small envelope.  
  
I took it and opened it. Reading the note, I sank into the chair, that occupied the lobby.  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard Frodo's voice, but it sounded far away.  
  
"Granny Mal…no…" That was all I could say. Frodo took the note and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
I'm sorry you couldn't have been here to hear my last words.  
  
But, don't worry. I'll still be close to your heart if you wear my pendant.  
  
You know I love you, and if your father does anything to you, ride straight to  
  
Hobbiton. Take Jake with you. My friend Gaffer Gamgee has said he'll look after you. Don't worry love.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Grandmother Mallory.  
  
I got up without thinking. I ran down the hall and into my room. I know it sounds strange, but my own private space is the only place I find it easy to think.  
  
I climbed into my wardrobe and sat there, but no matter how much I thought about Granny's death, tears wouldn't come. I started to chew my nails. But that hurt to much. I found a stubby pencil on the floor and began to draw on the wall.  
  
"Jamie? Where are you?" called a voice. Emma. She opened my wardrobe door and looked down at my miserable form.  
  
"What's wrong?" I handed her the note and she read it. She looked up.  
  
"Oh, Jamie. I'm so sorry." She gave me a hug. I still couldn't cry. It was like a rule against it. Emma looked at the box. "Is that the pendant?" I nodded.  
  
"Yeah." I said in a strangely choked voice. Emma took it out of the box and put it around my neck, fastening the clasp.  
  
"Come on. I'll walk you to class."  
  
  
  
We walked into Biology and I sat at the lab desk and hung my head.  
  
Arwen nudged me. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
I shook my head. "I just want to be alone for a while." Arwen nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The teacher walked in, I didn't really notice. I was wondering why everything seemed to be going wrong in my life. 


	18. Skipping Lessons (Emma)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
************************************************************************

I felt so bad for Jamie. She said that she was fine, although she didn't look it. I knew it was quite a shock since she was very close to her grandmother and I had no idea what to say or do to make her feel better. In the end, I did what she had done for me so many times before. Just let her know that I was there if she needed to talk. 

I barely heard a word of what was said during Biology. Halfway through, Billee tapped me on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" he asked quietly. I quickly told him and Legolas what had happened. Legolas looked shocked and Billee looked even more upset.

"Poor Jamie" he whispered. "I feel so bad for her"

"So do I" I whispered back. "She won't talk or cry, she's just completely shut off. I don't know what to do, Billee"

"She knows we're here for her" Billee shrugged. "And she has Baz and Jake and Frodo too. She will talk when she's ready to"

The lesson came to an end and I put my arm around Jamie as we stood up. "Maybe you should go to bed," I said softly. "Doing lessons today might be too much"

"No I want to be here," she said, her voice trembling. "I need to be with people who care about me"

"Then you're in the right place," Billee said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Jamie, I know how hard it is when someone you care for…" he broke off unable to say anymore. I looked at him and he lowered his head. I knew that he was thinking about his brother who had died in an accident three years ago. He won't talk about it much anymore, but I know that he still thinks about it about it a lot. 

We didn't go to Geography. I caught up with Boromir and briefly explained what had happened. He said he would let our teacher know why we weren't there. Billee looked like he was going to throw up at any minute and Jamie still looked really upset.

"Lets go to our dorm," I suggested. "It will be nice and quiet up there"

"Don't leave me alone" she begged, holding onto my arm with an iron grip. "I don't want to be by myself"

"I won't leave you," I promised. "Legolas, you can go to class if you want to. There's no sense in all four of us getting into trouble. We'll probably see you in History"

"No" Legolas said firmly. "I'll stay with you three. Stuff Geography, friendship is more important than lessons"

"Thanks Legolas" I said with a smile. "You're a good friend"

Somehow we managed to get over to our dorm without being seen. Jamie sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She leant against me and we sat in silence for a while. On my bed, Billee and Legolas were sitting in a similar position. None of us spoke, there didn't seem to be anything to say.

Suddenly Jamie began crying into my shoulder. I held her tightly as she cried.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why did she have to die, Emma? It's not fair"

"I know" I rocked her gently and wasn't surprised to find tears leaking from my own eyes. "I know it isn't" 

"I didn't want her to die. She was the only one who cared about me"

"I care about you, Jamie," I whispered. "Billee and I, we will always be here for you"

Finally Jamie seemed a bit calmer. The break seemed to have done Billee a little good too. He still seemed depressed, but he was a little brightly than he had been in Biology.

"I really don't know what's the matter with me" he confessed. "I suppose it's just one of those days. Sorry Jamie, I know it's hard…"

"It's alright," Jamie said, wiping her eyes. "I needed that. Thanks Emma"

"It's okay," I said softly. "Are you ready to go to History and face the music with Elrond?"


	19. Silence is not always a virtue (Jamie)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I hope Elrond won't go off at us for being late."  
  
"He won't, don't worry, Jamie." Said Legolas. He put a friendly arm around my shoulders and I smiled, sadly.  
  
We walked into History late and Elrond looked up.  
  
"Do you guys have an excuse for being late?"  
  
Emma handed him Granny's note. He took it and read it. He nodded.  
  
"Okay, sit down and do your work now, while I talk to Jamie in private." He took me outside the class room and spoke quietly to me.  
  
"How are you holding up, Jamie? Are you all right?" I nodded. I tried to wipe my bloodshot eyes on my sleeve as tears started to fall, again. Elrond put an arm around me and gave me a hug. "Do you want to go back to class, or do you want to go and lie in your dorm room?"  
  
"I want to stay here, if that's all right sir, I want to be around people who care."  
  
He nodded. "I understand. All right, come on." So he led me back into class and I sat back down between Emma and Frodo. Frodo looked at me sympathetically and handed me a note. I opened it up.  
  
Hey, I love you and care about you, I'm here if you need to talk  
  
-Frodo  
  
  
  
I had to smile. He had drawn it inside a heart and had put little flowers all around it. It was very pretty. He must have done it while Elrond was out of the room. I smiled at him.  
  
The other good thing that was good about History was that Gimli was away from us, and couldn't annoy Emma. I was silent for most of the day, fiddling with the pendant. I wouldn't talk to anyone again. Emma and Frodo tried, all my friends tried, even some of the teachers tried, because it was unusual for me to even shut up. I think they were worried. But when Emma explained the situation to them, they just nodded and left me alone. At lunch time, it was like I was watching a movie. All the action happening around me while I looked on.  
  
I picked at my food. Emma was watching me, concerned.  
  
"Jamie, what's wrong? I know you're upset, but why aren't you talking?"  
  
I just shook my head and fingered my pendant. It was a pretty jewel that Grandpa had found and given Granny for a wedding present. It changed colour when it was on different backgrounds.  
  
To be honest, I was thinking about grandma and grandpa when Grandpa was alive. But that sounds cliché. Because they were both gone now. But how Jake and me were both happy when we ran there when things got tough at home. Now we'll have to ride to Hobbiton.  
  
Sam came up to me and, placing a hand on my shoulder, he smiled.  
  
"You know a good thing that came out of this?"  
  
I shook my head, wanting to know. Sam smiled.  
  
"Me and Frodo and Merry and Pippin all live in Hobbiton. In fact, The Gaffer is my dad."  
  
I felt my jaw drop open in surprise. Sam laughed. I felt a bit happier but I did still not talk.  
  
After lunch, I had a free period. So I went to my room and sat on my bed, looking at my photo album of my family. None were of my parents. Most of them were of me and Jake and Grandma, Grandpa and my aunts and uncles. I closed the album and lay on my bed. But I couldn't rest. Next thing I knew, I was pounding my pillow.  
  
"WHY!" I screamed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!!"  
  
Emma must have heard me because a minute later I found myself sobbing uncontrolably into her shoulder. Her whispering soothing sounds in my ear and ugging me tight. 


	20. Coping Alone (Emma)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
************************************************************************************

I sat with Jamie all afternoon. I missed my afternoon classes and dinner but I wasn't really bothered. After dinner, Legolas came to find us. 

"Hey girls, I guess I'd better tell you this before you hear it from anyone else" he said slowly. "But right now Billee is in Elrond's office getting the biggest row of his life"

"What did he do?" I asked, seriously worried. "It was Gimli again wasn't it?"

"Yes" Legolas looked down at the floor. "During dinner, he came past our table and asked where you two were. Almost pretty friendly like. Arwen told him that your grandmother had just died…"

"What…" Jamie broke off and sniffed. "What did Gimli say?"

"He said…he smiled and said that at least it was one more mongrel hobbit less. Billee just…went for him. He had Gimli pinned against the wall by his throat, choking him. It took Elrond and Celeborn to pull Billee off him. And then Billee started swearing at Elrond. It was terrible"

"Billee is going to get into so much trouble" I said sadly. "It was nice of him to stick up for Jamie though. I just wish he could learn to control his temper a bit more"

I held Jamie as she started to cry again. And at that moment, I wished that Billee had killed Gimli. Why should he be allowed to go around hurting innocent people? He was never going to leave us alone. And now he had got Billee into trouble too. I knew that had been his plan, his way of getting revenge. 

"Emma" Legolas put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Boromir is waiting for you outside. He says he'll understand if you don't want to leave Jamie right now, he won't mind. But I'll stay with Jamie if you want to go"

"Jamie" I looked at my friend carefully. "What do you think?"

"I think you should go" She gave me a smile. A very weak smile, but at least it was a smile. "You've been sitting here since lunchtime and you need to get out. I'll still be here when you get back"

"Okay. I'll see you later" I gave her hand a squeeze and hurried outside to where Boromir was waiting. We smiled shyly at each other.

"Hello" he said quietly. "I didn't know if you were going to come"

"Jamie made me," I confessed. "But I don't want to leave her for too long"

"I understand," he said with a nod. "Come on, let's go outside for a while"

We walked around for a while, talking causally about school and the other students. Boromir took my hand and I let him. It felt right somehow. 

"Emma" he said finally, his tone suddenly serious. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose so," I said warily. "Depends what it is"

"It's about what…what you did yesterday," he said. I said nothing and he went on. "I was only wondering why you did it"

"When I get depressed," I explained. "It helps. I can't talk about my feelings easily so they all get bottled up inside me. When I cut myself, it…it's like all those feelings get released" I stopped and looked at him shyly. "You probably think I'm a complete freak now"

"No" he said immediately. "Of course I don't. I can say that I understand completely, I don't suppose many people can. But I don't think you're a freak. And if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be here for you"

"Thank you Boromir" I said quietly, feeling suddenly near to tears again. "Your friendship means a lot to me"

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. "You know, you really scared me yesterday"

"I scared a lot of people," I admitted. "I don't plan on being as reckless as that again"

"That's good" He leant towards me slight and I thought that he was going to kiss me. However, he seemed to change his mind and drew back. 

"Do you want to go back now?" he asked quickly. 

"Yeah, I guess" I said, shocked by the sudden change in him. "Jamie might need me"

We walked back to the dorms in silence. I couldn't work out what I'd done to spark the change in him. I longed to ask him, but at the same time I was scared too. When we reached his dorm, he kissed me briefly on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow" he said quietly and disappeared inside. I thought about seeing if Billee was in there, but I decided against it. Right then I felt like I had to concentrate on Jaime. 

When I got back to my own dorm, Legolas was still sitting there. Jamie was asleep and the others weren't back yet. 

"How was she?" I asked quietly. "Any better?"

"Frodo came in for a bit" Legolas said, standing up and stretching. "She seemed glad to see him. Then she cried herself to sleep"

"Thanks Legolas"

"It's okay," he said with a smile. "I'm going to go and find Billee. See how he got on with Elrond. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Legolas" I waited until the door shut behind him before reaching under my pillow and taking out Billee's knife. I sat on my bed for a moment or two, running my finger up and down the blade. I felt so guilty for even thinking about it, after all Jamie had bigger problems than I did at the moment. Yet I couldn't cope with both of my best friends feeling so down. In order to be strong for them both, I knew what I had to do.

Being very careful not to wake Jamie, I went to the bathroom. As I unwound the bandage from my wrist, I could see the deep cut I had made the day before. I wasn't going to make that mistake this time.

I made three sharp cuts just below my elbow and ran my arm under cold water before doing the bandage back up. Once it was done, only a small bit of blood seeped through and my shirt hid most of that. I rinsed the knife off and went back out to check that Jamie hadn't woken up. Luckily she hadn't. I made sure that she was covered up, got undressed and got into bed. I figured that it was going to be a long night.


	21. A found-out secret (Jamie)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I woke up in the morning and lay there, thinking about nothing in particular. Emma stirred. Then she sat up.  
  
"You okay?" I nodded. I sat up and got out of bed.  
  
"Why does everything have to wrong in my life Emma?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she looked confused.  
  
"I mean my parents being the freaks they are, Gimli not liking me (not that I care) and the two people in my family besides my brother, leaving."  
  
Emma shook her head. "I don't know." I walked over to my wardrobe and dressed in a black tank top and black jeans. Emma rolled her eyes. Just a bit. I managed a weak smile. "Shut up."  
  
"I didn't say anything!" she laughed. "I didn't say one measly thing."  
  
I shrugged and walked out the door to breakfast. Right outside was Billee, leaning against the wall, waiting for us, no doubt. I hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for doing that last night, even if it did get you into trouble."  
  
He hugged back. "No problem. Both Gimli and me have a suspension. But I don't mind. We are being 'guarded' by two different teachers in two separate rooms. So it's not like we can kill eachother."  
  
I nodded. "If I could, I would have killed him, myself."  
  
"I know you would have, Jamie. Are you going to breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Emma."  
  
At that moment, Emma came through the door and Legolas, Boromir, Frodo, Baz and Jake came up with us to the dining hall. Jake was miserable. I put an arm around my younger brothers shoulders and he smiled at me. A sad smile, because we had both been very close to our Gran. I sat down beside the other girls and guys at out table. Gimli walked by and smirked at me. I resisted the urge to lunge at him and bite his nose off. I got up and walked back to the dorm without saying anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Billee grab Emma's arm preventing her to go after me.  
  
I walked into the dorm and sat on my bed. I looked around, my eyes landing on Emma's desk. I got up and picked up the item. I returned to my bed and sat on it.  
  
After a while Emma came back in. I was staring at the wall, my arms crossed and a frown on my face.  
  
Emma looked at me. "Jamie, what's up?"  
  
I didn't answer. I glared at the wall.  
  
"Jamie. Talk to me. Please. What is wrong with you."  
  
I glanced at her and held up the knife. She looked guilty.  
  
"How long have you been keeping this from me, Emma? As if nothing else could go wrong in my life right now."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I have to just sometimes. You know that."  
  
I didn't listen. I ran out of the room, grabbing my bag and ran to the school building. Tears blurred my vision as I raced in to Galadriel's room. Not many people were there yet. I sat at a vacant seat and didn't acknowledge anyone. 


	22. Feeling Guilty (Emma)

High School is a teen's best friend. Yeah right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned anything to do with LOTR, we'd be in heaven. Unfortunately, we don't so we are still on crappy earth.  
  
Summery: You mean you still don't know? Well I'm not wasting time telling you, you can just read the previous chapters thank you.  
  
************************************************************************

As Jamie ran out of the room, I wasn't sure what to do. Part of me wanted to go after her, but I figured that she probably needed some time alone. I cursed myself for not putting the knife away. It must have been a horrible way for Jamie to find out. 

As I picked the knife up from where she had dropped it on the floor, Billee and Legolas came in.

"Hey, what's up with Jamie?" Legolas asked. "We saw her running past us looking really upset"

I blushed and held out the knife. Billee looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"Oh crap," he muttered. "No wonder she was so upset."

"She made me feel bad, Billee" I said slowly. "But…I can't be strong for her unless I…do you think she'll tell anyone?"

"I hope not," Legolas said quietly. "If she does, you'll probably just have to deny it. Billee tells me that you've done that before"

"That's right," I admitted. "But that will upset Jamie even more. I only kept it from her because I didn't want to hurt her"

"You couldn't win, Em" Billee gave me a hug. "If you had told her, she would have been just as upset as she is now. Give her time and she'll come round. After all, you're still her best friend"

He held out his hand for the knife. I hesitated and he noticed.

"I won't take it off you" he said softly. "It's been on the floor. It needs to be washed with hot water. I'll take it to the kitchen and pour kettle water over it for you"

"No, I'd better do it" Legolas said immediately. "No one will take much notice of me. But if they see you with a knife, they'll probably assume that you are going to use it to stab Gimli"

"Now that's an idea," Billee said with a grin, handing the knife to Legolas. "Go on then, but be quick. Homeroom will be starting in a minute"

"You two go on ahead," Legolas said quickly. "I'll put it back under your pillow when I've done it"

"Thanks" I told him. "I'll see you in a minute"

I headed over to Galadriel's room. There were a few people in there, including Jamie. I sat next to her, but she wouldn't even look at me. That hurt.

"Jamie, look I'm sorry," I said slowly. "I didn't want you to find out like that" There was no response. 

"Fine, be like that" I muttered, turning away from her. Legolas came in and looked, first at me then at Jamie.

"Still bad?" he whispered, sitting beside me. I nodded and he put his hand over mine. "It'll be alright," he said gently. "Just give her time"

"She won't even speak to me, Legolas" my voice shook, but I held back the tears. "I want Billee"

"I know, I know" he put his arm around me and held me tightly, not letting go even when Galadriel came into the room. "We'll go and see Billee after this. I'll take you to see him"

"Thank you" I said, wiping away unshed tears with the back of my hand. All through homeroom, I barely heard a word Galadriel was saying. Jamie didn't look like she was listening either, in fact I could swear she was crying, but since she wouldn't look up I couldn't be sure. 

I didn't know that it was possible to feel this bad. All I could hope was that she forgave me soon.


	23. Running away is not always the answer (J...

High School…a teen's best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own characters. If you don't like it, well, stuff you.  
  
Summery: Come on, you have to read the rest of the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I looked at the desk when Emma sat next to me. How could she do that? I felt betrayed, my trust was broken. Tears from my eyes dripped onto the table top. I still didn't look at Emma when Galadriel dismissed us. It was not my day at all.  
  
First up was Geography and I made up my mind then and there. If no one wanted me around, so they could lie about cutting themselves, I'd run away. I turned around and walked toward the Dorms. I passed Emma, Boromir, Legolas and Frodo. They watched me go as I broke into a run.  
  
Running into our room, I dragged my backpack out and packed some of the stuff I had. I put on a coat and the back pack and was just about to go out the door when Emma and Frodo blocked it.  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing?" asked Emma. I didn't answer. So Frodo tried.  
  
"Please tell us what you're doing Jamie. We want to help."  
  
"Can you help bring back trust in my best friend?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Emma, her face was sad with just a bit of guilt in her eyes.  
  
"What do you think, Emma?" I asked, calmly as I could. "No one wants me around, so I might as well run away."  
  
"But we want you around. You're our friend."  
  
"Emma, you betrayed my trust. How do you think that feels? It feels crappy." I said, not giving her a chance to answer.  
  
I sat on my bed and pulled a photo from under my pillow. One that had been taken last year. It was a picture of Me, Emma, Billee, Baz and Jake all laughing at the camera.  
  
"What ever happened to those good times?" I asked, handing her the photo. She took it and looked at me.  
  
"Jamie, I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you."  
  
I don't know what happened next. But some sort of rage just took over my body and I started to kick the wall.  
  
"Don't you understand?! I don't need anybody protecting me! I can take care of myself!" I screamed and went about banging my head against the wall. I felt a sharp pain in my foot and I felt Frodo dragging me away from the wall. Then everything went black…  
  
I woke up in the infirmary. I saw my left foot in a cast and felt a thick bandage around my head. I was seeing double of everything. I finally focused enough to see Emma, Frodo, Jake, Baz, Boromir, Billee, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas and everyone else in our lunch clan all standing around my bed. Elrond was there too.  
  
"W-what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. Emma sniffed and looked up. She had been crying. Upon seeing me awake, she threw her arms around me and hugged me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jamie. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me." I put my arms around my best friend and hugged her.  
  
"I'll forgive you on one condition." She looked up. "I'll forgive you if you promise not to lie to me again." Emma nodded.  
  
"Okay. Deal." We shook hands.  
  
Everyone else laughed. I had my friends back in my life. There was just one thing bothering me.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Three days, you knocked yourself pretty bad." 


	24. Good Times (Emma)

High School…a teen's best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own characters. If you don't like it, well, stuff you.  
  
Summery: Come on, you have to read the rest of the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****

For the next few days, things went okay. Jamie was still in the infirmary, so me; Legolas and Billee spent all our free time in there. Billee still seemed mildly depressed but he was still functioning okay. Gimli still made the occasional remark, but nothing we couldn't handle. 

Something was bugging me however, and I mentioned it one afternoon while me and Billee were telling Jamie how lucky she was for not having to sit in boring classes. 

"Guys" I said slowly. "I've been thinking a lot about what Jamie said that day…" I broke off and shook my head, not wanting to remember all the details. Jamie looked puzzled.

"What did I say?" she asked. 

"You showed me that photo," I told her. "The one of all of us, you know from last year. You asked what had happened to those good times"

A silence fell over the room. Finally Billee spoke. 

"I remember that photo," he said softly. "They were good times back then. Just the three of us, Jake and Baz. I think about them sometimes"

"What happened to them?" I said softly. "Everything is changing. We aren't the people we used to be"

"That's the problem," Billee said with a shrug. "I mean Jamie's gone all soppy over Frodo" he broke off as Jamie hit him. "I've made friends with Legolas," he continued after a moment. "I mean it's not just the five of us any more"

"I know" I kicked the bedpost softly. It's a bad habit. "I remember when we all used to go riding together and you used to pull all those stupid stunts" Billee gave me a small smile. I knew damn well that he was thinking about riding. He loves horses more than anything does Billee

"That's another way you've changed" Jamie said softly. "You used to act really tough and no one would mess with you. Now, you spend most of your life hanging around with girls"

"I guess that was my dad's doing" Billee glanced down at the bed covers. "We used to have major fights, back in the old days. Now it isn't like that any more. Now he hits and I accept. And in some strange way, it makes me feel like I'm less of a man so to speak"

"That's stupid" Jamie said with a laugh. "I don't understand why all males are like that. Always feeling like they have to fight to prove how tough they are. I'm glad you aren't like that, Billee"

"So am I?" I said honestly. "I don't know what we'd do without you sometimes. Most guys wouldn't be seen dead hanging out with two girls"

"Yeah but there was Baz and Jake too," Billee said with a smirk. "Oh, the things we used to do. Do you remember that time when I said Galadriel was cute and…"

"And Baz wrote it on a note and passed it all round the class" Jamie said with a shriek of laughter. "Then she demanded to see what we were all laughing about…"

"That was so embarrassing" Billee said, although he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "She just read it and looked at me kind of strangely. She's never said anything though. I hope she's forgotten about it now"

"Probably" I said reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure that she gets most of the male teachers and students after her. Now what happened with Elrond was a different matter"

"Yeah" Jaime agreed, snickering. "I am really surprised that you can still face him after that"

"That was Jake and Baz again," Billee said. "Those two really enjoy embarrassing people. And that was a good one"

"It was indeed," I agreed. I can actually see the funny side now. "I was going to kill them at the time"

"You scribble 'I love Elrond' all over your maths book" Billee remembered. "Jake and Baz take it to his office and put it on his desk. And I had to go and get it for you"

"Tell us what happened again" Jamie begged. "What did Elrond say?"

"I went into his office" Billee said, trying to keep a straight face. "He looked up and held it out to me. I said thank you and grabbed it off him. As I ran out, he goes, 'Tell her I'm very flattered'. I felt like saying something really bad then"

"Like what?" 

"Well, I bet he don't get many offers" Billee shrugged. "But I didn't say it"

We looked at each other for a second then all started laughing loudly. It's been a long time since any of us laughed that much. Especially Jamie. 

We didn't notice Elrond come in until Billee looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. 

"Hey sir" he said immediately. "Seen any maths books lately?"

I kicked him off the bed and he landed hard on the floor. That was enough to set us all off again. Elrond stood there and looked at us like we were all mad. Finally we all managed to calm down.

"Well" Elrond said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you three looking so happy. That's a sight I don't often see"

"We were just talking about old times," I said, trying my very hardest not to start giggling. "About last year. The stuff we did to each other"

"I remember well. Jamie, how are you feeling?"

"Better sir. A lot better"

"That's good. Emma how's your arm?"

"It still hurts," I said with a shrug. "But it does feel a lot better. I'm used to it anyway"

"Yes, I know" Elrond gave a sigh. He knows that I still do it, but he won't say anything because he knows I'm just going to deny it. He only attempts to talk to me if one of my friends goes to him about it, but even then he never gets anywhere. 

When Elrond had gone, Legolas came to fetch us for dinner. While Billee went off with him, I hung back. I needed to talk to Jamie alone.

"Jamie" I said quietly. "I know I promised not to lie to you again and I won't, but you have to promise me something in return"

"What?"

"I'll tell you now Jamie, that sometimes I just have to cut myself. It's my way of coping…"

"Billee gave you the knife didn't he?"

"Yes" I said honestly. "He didn't want to and he didn't want to keep it from you, but I made him and I'm sorry. Jamie, if you see that I've cut myself again, please don't tell anyone. Please, promise me that"   
  



	25. Fond Memories (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien, Pudding an Pie  
  
Don't go off at us and make us cry  
  
All we want to do is play  
  
You can have them back another day!  
  
Summery: I'm not wasting my time…  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
I turned serious. "I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone. Unless it's serious like it was the other day. Deal?"  
  
Emma nodded her head slowly. "Alright, I'll agree to that." And we shook hands again.  
  
I sat up and picked up my crutches from beside my bed. My broken foot was very sore, but Gandalf had said I could go down to dinner if I wanted to. I did want to. I hate eating in bed. Emma helped me get up and I swung towards the door. Emma took my crutches as I hopped down the stairs slowly.  
  
I swung myself into the hall and as soon as I entered, I heard a hush come over the room. I headed toward the hot food area and Emma grabbed us both some food. I looked at her gratefully. "Thanks, Em."  
  
"No problem. Just go over to the table." So I swung over to our table and sat between Billee and Frodo. Frodo gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes. Blue, Indigo and Reesa tittered. They began chanting "Love struck Jamie."  
  
"Oh shut up you rotten bunch of queers."  
  
Arwen and Aragorn laughed. "Yep, it's our Jamie back, alright." Said Aragorn, ruffling my hair over the table. I grinned.  
  
Gimli decided to walk past then. He muttered something rude under his breath.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite catch that, Gimli." I said and the other were surprised at my sudden niceness. Gimli turned on me.  
  
"I said you are a mongrel hobbit who hurts herself just to get attention."  
  
I merely pasted on a smile and beckoned him closer. He walked over to me.  
  
I thwacked him in between the legs with one of my crutches. He hunched up and fell down, sending my friends into gales of laughter. Billee slapped me a high five, as well as Emma, Frodo, Jake and Baz.  
  
"Hey, you guys, Billee, Emma, and I were reminding eachother of last years funny things. Can you guys think of any?"  
  
Blue snickered. "That's easy. Remember the time Jake and Baz were playing basket ball and Baz hit Jake in the face, causing him to loose that wobbly tooth and swallow it?"  
  
I cracked up laughing. That had been a funny memory. Jake was grinning like a cheshire cat. Baz was pounding the table.  
  
"Or," said Reesa. "What about the time Billee and Emma were having a pillow fight and Jamie got in the middle of it, causing her to get a mouthful of feathers? How are you feeling after that, Jamie?"  
  
"A little down in the mouth." I said, the whole table went up in laughs again.  
  
I suddenly remembered a very fond memory. "Remember when Emma and I first met? And we had that water bomb fight the next day?" Emma laughed.  
  
"I remember that! You aimed at me, missed totally and it went over the fence, getting the neighbor on the head."  
  
  
  
After dinner, I swung into my room. My foot was hurting and I was restless. I picked up the photo album and flipped through it. Coming across a picture I loved, I took it out and turned it over.  
  
"To Jamie,  
  
Have a great holiday, see you next year.  
  
Luv,  
  
Billee."  
  
The photo was of Billee, Emma and Me dressed as hippies. Flared jeans, head bands, necklaces, tight shirts. The works. I was still looking at it when Emma walked in. 


	26. Bad News (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien, Pudding and Pie  
  
Don't go off at us and make us cry  
  
All we want to do is play  
  
You can have them back another day!  
  
Summery: I'm not wasting my time…  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************

"Oh it's that picture" I muttered as I saw what Jamie was looking at. Us dressed as hippies. I've never forgotten that day, simply because it was great. Just the three of us together. 

"Hey Em" Jamie rolled over and looked up at me. "I'm just re-remembering the good times"

"Well, I've got a good photo for you" I told her, taking my diary out from my private drawer. "But its kind of…you know"

"No, let's see it" she said holding out her hand. I found it and held it out to her. She looked at it and gave a scream.

"Oh no!" she laughed. "Not Billee"

"Yeah, our dear friend Billee" I took it back and looked at it with a smile. It was a photo of Billee, taken during vacation. He was standing next to his beloved horse, my dog at his feet. The problem? He was wearing only his boxer shorts at the time.

"Does he know you've got it?" Jamie asked. "He hasn't got a bad body, I must say"

"Course he knows" I said with a smirk. "He gave it to me. He did it for a dare"

"Well, our Billee is known for being a daredevil" Jamie agreed. "But I never thought he would agree to something like that"

"He'll agree to anything," I told her with a sigh. "Do you remember that photo of us and Elrond?"

"I've got that one here" Jamie said. I sat on her bed while she went through the photo album. "Here it is," she said finally. I looked over her shoulder to see the photo.

It was a great photo. Me, Jaime, Elrond and Billee. Elrond was in the middle, while Jamie and I stood either side of him, his arms around our shoulders. Billee stood right on the end, his arm locked firmly around my waist. We all looked happy.

"So what do you think?" Jamie asked. "If Elrond had favourite students, it would be us wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I think we are his favourite students" I confessed. "Although he can't admit it. I don't care, Elrond's all right"

"That's what makes him such a good principal" Jaime said quietly. "He cares about his students."

"That's right, he sure does" Billee came in, Legolas following him as usual. "Now, do you two want the bad news or the bad news?"

"What now?" I said with a sigh. "Let me guess, Gimli again?"

"Yeah, kind of" Legolas nodded. "You know Gimli still makes comments and stuff, but he won't come too near us?"

"Yeah, because he's scared of Billee and Jamie" I said. "So what?"

"Well" Billee looked around and lowered his voice. "He's only gone and made friends with Randy, hasn't he?"

"Oh crap" Jamie muttered. I could see her point. Randy is the class troublemaker and, before Gimli came along, he was also the school bully. He had it in for all of us, Baz and Billee because they won't let him get away with bullying people, me because he came on to me and I turned him down flat and Jaime and Jake because they're hobbits. If you put him and Gimli together, it's not good.

"You two had better take it easy for a while" Billee said slowly. "I'm all right, I can take care of myself. So can Legolas and Baz. It's just the pair of you and Jake I'm worried about"

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything," Legolas said quickly, probably in an attempt to reassure us. "After all, Randy is the only person who will have anything to do with Gimli now. Maybe Gimli just wants to make a friend"

"I hope you're right, Legolas" I got off Jamie's bed and went over to the window. "But I suppose we had better be careful. At least until we know for sure. We still don't know exactly what they are capable of…"


	27. That's the way we became the cheeky bunc...

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien, Pudding and Pie  
  
Don't go off at us and make us cry  
  
All we want to do is play  
  
You can have them back another day!  
  
Summery: I'm not wasting my time…  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
I shook my head. Randy and Gimli. Not a good sign.  
  
"I can't believe it. Together they'll be like to fat slags at a pie bake- off. Oh I forgot. They are fat slags."  
  
Emma was thinking. "You and Jake better stay out of their way. I mean, there's not much you can do because of your foot."  
  
I nodded. I turned back to the photo album and flipped through. I burst out laughing when I came across a photo that sent me into giggles every time I looked at it. Emma glanced over my shoulder and almost collapsed on my bed.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Legolas. I could tell he was interested. I turned the photo around. Soon Billee and Legolas were gasping for air.  
  
It was of Jake. What was wrong with that? Well, he had just gotten out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was spiked with hair gel and hair spray. He was posing like a model.  
  
"Back to Randy and Gimli though. What are we going to do?" Asked Emma once she had stopped laughing. I shrugged. There was a knock at the door. It was Elrond.  
  
"Jamie, how's your foot?"  
  
"Umm, is this a trick question? Sore, Very Sore." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Ahh, you've found that photo." He said, picking up the one of all three us and him."  
  
"Yeah. Sir?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know Randy Hockey?"  
  
"Yes, the school troublemaker."  
  
"He's made friends with Gimli."  
  
Elrond closed his eyes. "There goes the school."  
  
I managed a small laugh. Elrond can make a joke of some serious things.  
  
After Elrond left, Jake, Baz, Frodo and the other hobbits came in.  
  
Frodo gave me another cheeky grin and I patted him on the head, jokingly.  
  
"Good boy." That sent us into gales of laughter again. Jake and Baz began flipping through my album, laughing every now and then when they came across a good photo.  
  
I swear I think I had every single funny photo in the school in that album. I even had one that was taken in secret of Randy 'picking a winner'. Billee got a wicked gleam in his eye. He picked up the Randy one.  
  
"I know what we can do with this."  
  
"What?" I asked, interested.  
  
"Photo-copying time." Was all he said and ran out of the room. Legolas grabbed his arm.  
  
"I have another idea. Who took that photo?"  
  
"Jake did. Didn't you Jake?"  
  
"Yeah. I took that last year in History."  
  
It was my turn for the wicked gleam. "I have an idea."  
  
Everyone perked up.  
  
"Jake, take my camera to the classes you have with Gimli. Find him doing something embarrassing and take a photo. But not picking his nose. Something else embarrassing."  
  
Jake got the purely mischievous look on his face.  
  
I still wasn't allowed to go to classes, so I gave him my compact Polaroid camera. That way we wouldn't have to wait to get them developed.  
  
Everyone went to bed soon after that. Frodo kissed me goodnight and winked at me. This was going to be lots of fun… 


	28. Putting our plans into action (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: JRR Tolkien, Pudding and Pie  
  
Don't go off at us and make us cry  
  
All we want to do is play  
  
You can have them back another day!  
  
Summery: I'm not wasting my time…  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
The next morning, Billee and Legolas came into our room before it was even light out. When Billee first shook me awake, I mumbled something completely unintelligent and rolled back over. Billee pulled my covers off me and I gave a cry as I felt the cold night air hit my flesh. 

"What are you doing?" I mumbled. "It's early"

"I know" Legolas came over and held out a piece of paper. "Read it," he said. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced at it. In the middle of the page was the photo of Randy, which Billee had taken from Jamie the night before. Underneath, in big letters were the words, 'Randy Hockey, School Troublemaker or Expert Nose picker? Your vote needed now'

"He's going to be so mad" I said with a laugh. "I guess we're going to do a similar thing with Gimli?"

"When Jake gets a good photo, then yeah I guess" Billee said with a smirk. "We'll see what Jamie has in mind. Anyway, we photocopied a bunch last night. Now we want to push one under every door and put a few in the dining hall. We need a hand. Baz and Jake are waiting out there"

"All right then" I said with a smile. "This is going to be funny"

I didn't bother getting dressed. I figured that most people would still be asleep. Like we should have been. I just put my dressing gown on over my nightshirt. 

With five of us doing it, we managed to get it done just before people began to wake up. Giggling madly, we ran back to my dorm only to collide with Elrond. I'll swear he never sleeps. He looked at us, rather puzzled.

"What have you lot been up to?" he asked. "Or don't I want to know?"

"What, us?" Billee put on his best innocent look. "What makes you think we've been up to anything?"

"Because it's too early for most students to be up," Elrond said with a smile. "And I don't know if you've noticed but none of you are dressed. So, what's been going on?"

We looked at each other and grinned. He did have a point. All four guys were shirtless and Billee wasn't even wearing trousers. We certainly did look rather suspicious. 

"We've…um…been playing a game," Billee said quickly. "And no, you don't want to know what it is"

"Okay" Elrond said with a nod. "You keep out of trouble guys. Gimli and Randy…"

"Aren't worth messing with" Billee finished. "We know…we know. Can we go now please?"

"Go on then" Elrond walked past us and ruffled Billee hair. Billee grinned and shook his head.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that," he said with a sigh. "Emma, we're going to go get dressed. You tell Jamie what we did. I'll be along in a few minutes"

When I went into our dorm, Jamie was already awake and sitting up.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "Anywhere good?"

"Yup" Quickly I told her about what the boys and I had done and about the conversation with Elrond. "So" I said when I'd finished. "If anyone asks, we had nothing to do with it"

"Right" Jamie looked slightly worried. "But Randy is going to blame it on Billee. He had better watch himself"

"Nah, Billee can handle Randy," I said with a shrug. "In any case he has Baz and Legolas along side him too. And possibly Boromir"

"I know" Jamie said with a smile. "It's just that I wouldn't want to see him get hurt"

"I can't wait until we do Gimli," I said with a snigger. "I hope Jake manages to get a good photo"

"I'm sure he will," Jamie said thoughtfully. "Come on, we had better get dressed"

We got dressed, Jamie with some difficulty because of her foot, and went outside where Billee was waiting for us. All down the corridor we could hear laughter coming from various rooms. Billee smirked.

"Just as I hoped," he said when he saw us. "Everyone laughing at Randy"

"Brilliant" Jaime agreed. "I wish I could have helped but…"

"No problem" Billee said immediately. "Legolas and the others are already in the dining hall. They said they'd save us a seat"

Arm in arm, the three of us headed down to breakfast…


	29. Digging Deep (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really want to know? Or are you just being lazy and skipped the whole story?  
  
Summery: Let's see…… Nah, you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Sooooooo, yes your vote is needed! What do you think? Randy? School Trouble Maker or Expert Nose Picker?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
We walked into the hall and I nearly keeled over laughing. On the door was a poster sized picture of my photo and the words "Randy Hockey, School Bully or Expert Nose Picker?" on it. Billee grinned and I swung into the hall. I made my way over to our table. I grinned at Legolas. The whole entire hall was looking at the poster and laughing. Randy was not there. I'll bet he was to embarrassed.  
  
I went back to the dorm after breakfast and lay on my bed. This was my last day in side. I could go back to classes tomorrow. Frankly. I was glad. Have you any idea how boring it gets in a dorm when you're the only one there? Extremely. I read a book until Emma came back in.  
  
"Hey. We'll be sure to get a really good photo of Gimli and do the same thing."  
  
I laughed, behind my magazine. "Right you are. I guess I'll be vegging here until Lunch. I guess I'll see you then."  
  
Emma nodded and waved as she walked out with her bag.  
  
I buried my nosed in my magazine, again. It was an interesting article. Something about revenge.  
  
I smiled. This was just to good. It was funny.  
  
After I had bored myself, re-reading all my magazines, books and whatnot. I went up to the common room and put on my fave video. 10 Things I Hate About You. I lay on the couch and I think I fell aslepp because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by my brother.  
  
"Hey sis, I got a really good picture for you."  
  
I sat up. "Lets see it then."  
  
Jake held out a polaroid of Gimli. "I haven't shown it to the other guys yet. I wanted to get your approval."  
  
I took the photo and glanced at it. I began to giggle so hard I fell onto the couch again. It was of Gimli, he had his back turned to the camera and he was picking out a wedgie. I giggled, disgusted.  
  
"Oh now that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." I said. "Have you got some paper?" Jake held out an A4 sheet of paper and I stuck the photo on it. I grabbed a nikko pen and wrote in huge block letters, "Gimli Digs Deep. What will he find? Prizes for best answers"  
  
Jake laughed. "Lets go to lunch."  
  
I hopped down the stairs while Jake carried my crutches and I took the rough copy of my poster in. I walked (well, swung) over to our table and sat between Frodo and Emma. I hope they liked the picture. 


	30. Billee v. Randy (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really want to know? Or are you just being lazy and skipped the whole story?  
  
Summery: Let's see…… Nah, you'll just have to read and find out.   
  
**************************************************************************** ****

I almost threw up when Jamie showed me the poster she had made. It was horrible. Funny but horrible. 

"Jake, that's a brilliant picture," I said. He smiled. Next to me Jamie and Frodo were laughing together. 

"What's so funny?" Billee asked, sitting down beside me. His eyes lit up when he saw the paper. "Show me" he commanded, holding out his hand. Jake passed it to him. Billee stared at it for a moment and then began to smile. He looked at Legolas and they both laughed.

"I like it" Billee said after a moment. Jake looked relieved. "I think we should wait a day or so," he continued. "Until the Randy one has died down a bit. Everyone is talking about it"

"Where's Baz?" Jake asked, looking around. "I thought he would have been here by now"

"He got held back by Celeborn" Billee said with a shrug. "He said he'd be along as soon as he could"

We all jumped as we heard the plate crash to the floor. As I looked around, I saw that Randy had finally shown his face in the dining hall. And as usual he was picking on someone. Sam, Frodo's best friend, was cowering in front of him, his lunch over the floor. Even from where I was sitting, I could see that he was crying. Most of the teachers weren't in yet and no one else seemed to be taking much notice. Apart from us guys of course.

"Sam!" Frodo jumped up, intent on going to his rescue, but Jaime grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Jake began to get up, and then changed his mind. We all turned to look at Billee. 

Billee was on his feet in a second. Clenching his fists, he marched across the dining hall. Legolas and I glanced at each other and went after him. 

"Hey Randy!" Billee said loudly. "Is it good, picking on people smaller than you?"

"You shut up" Randy turned to face him, his fists raised. "I know you put that poster up, Billee. And I'll get you for that if it's the last thing I ever do"

Billee moved around so that he was standing between Randy and Sam. Sam had stopped crying and was looking at Billee hopefully.

"Billee" he whispered, so quietly that we could barely hear him. "Don't let Randy hurt me"

"Don't worry Sam, I won't let him hurt you" Billee said, locking eyes with Randy. The two stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked and bodies tense. Finally it was Randy who lowered his eyes.

"I swear I'll get you for this, Billee" he spat. "And your pathetic group of friends too. You had better watch yourself" He turned round and stormed out, banging the door behind him. Frodo rushed up to Sam and hugged him.

"Thank you Billee," he said sincerely. "I don't know what we would have done without you here. Everyone else was too scared of Randy…"

"It was no problem" Billee gave them a faint smile. "It's just a pity that Baz missed it. He'll be really disappointed"

"You will be careful, won't you?" I whispered as the hobbits cheered for him. "If Randy had it in for you before, he'll really have it in for you now. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt…"

"I'll be fine" Billee promised, giving me a hug. When he drew back, I saw Boromir watching us with a funny expression on his face…


	31. A lot of things happen (Jamie)

High School … a teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: You know we don't own them. We know we don't own them. So all is cool.  
  
Summery: Skipping Chapters of this story is a violation to our reputation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I saw Boromir looking at Emma funny. I frowned. But I think I understood. During Recess, which we spent in the dorm, I pulled him aside.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing-"  
  
"Don't tell me 'nothing' Boromir. You like Emma, don't you?"  
  
"Well….yeah. But she and Billee are together…"  
  
I laughed. "Oh Boromir. They aren't together. No they're just really good friends. They have been for a looooooong time."  
  
Boromir looked relieved. "Oh, okay, thanks Jamie."  
  
I nodded and lay on my bed. Emma picked up the book I had been reading earlier.  
  
"Thunderwith. What's it about?"  
  
"Oh a good story about this chick, Lara and her mum dies and she goes and lives with her dad, has to try and fit in with her dad's new family."  
  
Emma laughed. "Your foot is giving you hell isn't it?"  
  
"Gee… you think so?" I put on an innocent expression as she hit my arm. "Owie. That's not fair. Hitting an injured person."  
  
Sam still looked scared out of his wits. He sat beside me. "That Randy is a menace."  
  
I put a comforting arm around him. "Don't sweat it honey. Randy is just a stupid git who can't think of a better way to get attention." I said in a fair imitation between an English and an American accent. Everyone laughed. There was a knock at the door. It was Rosie. She raced over to Sam, and hugged him.  
  
I raised my eyebrows at Billee, Emma, Legolas and Frodo.  
  
"Is it just me, or are Rosie and Sam together?" I whispered.  
  
They all shrugged. I began chanting in a low voice. "Sam and Rosie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Sam looked at me, a small grin on his face. I quirked my other eyebrow at him. That made us all laugh.  
  
After all the others went back to class, I sat around with nothing to do. So I went into the photo copying room and made a few hundred copies of the Gimli poster. I made sure they were well hidden and lay on my bed to think. I listened to my fave band play some of their songs on the CD player. Smash Mouth were the coolest band. I was still listening to it when the others got home that afternoon. I was flipping once again through the photo album. At the very back, I found some I didn't remember. Funny ones. I think they were added there by Billee or someone. But one of Emma, Me, Jake, Baz and Billee made me laugh so hard. I started having a coughing fit. Emma walked into the room and squealed.  
  
"Jamie! Your face! It's turning blue!"  
  
It was then I knew I was having an Asthma attack. But I don't think Emma knew that I had asthma. I just motioned for her to open my drawer to get my puffer. I could feel my lungs constricting… 


	32. Good old Elrond (Emma)

High School … a teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: You know we don't own them. We know we don't own them. So all is cool.  
  
Summery: Skipping Chapters of this story is a violation to our reputation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
Believe me, I had never been so scared in my life. But I knew that the best thing I could do was to stay calm. I had no idea that Jamie had asthma but since Billee's younger brother has it, I knew what to do in an emergency. I quickly got her puffer from her drawer and sat next to her as she used it, talking to her softly. 

"You're going to be okay," I said over and over again. I knew that I should get someone else, but I didn't want to leave Jamie in case she got worse.

Luckily she didn't. After a few minutes, her breathing was almost back to normal. But she still looked scared. I'm not really surprised, it must have been a horrible experience for her.

"Thanks Em" she said quietly. "That was scary"

"It looked scary" I replied, giving her a quick hug. "How are you feeling now?"

"Nervous" she said, giving me a very faint smile. "Tired"

"Do you think you're going to be alright?" I asked, worried. "Maybe we should go to the infirmary, just in case"

"Emma, I'll be fine now honestly," she told me. "Besides, I don't want to go to the infirmary again. Especially not overnight" I nodded and let it go. Jamie seemed to be okay anyway. 

When Billee, Frodo and Legolas came in a few minutes later, we told them what had happened. Frodo looked really worried.

"Are you alright now, Jaime?" he asked, going to sit beside her. Jaime nodded and Frodo kissed her. Sweet. 

"You did good, Emma" Billee said seriously. "Asthma attacks can be nasty things. A lot of people would have just panicked"

"Yeah, well I couldn't, could I?" I said with a shrug. "Besides, I've seen you deal with little Colan enough times"

"Is Colan your brother?" Legolas asked. Billee nodded.

"Yeah, my younger brother" he said. "He's only 6 years old. I had an older brother too, but he died three years ago. That was when my dad started drinking…"

He broke off and looked at the floor. I remembered those days, I've known Billee and his family for years and I could remember the accident. But it hurts Billee to even think about it. He covers up, puts on a brave face but it's only an act. Legolas put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay Billee," he whispered. "It's alright"

"I'm fine" Billee insisted, just as Elrond walked in. "What can we do for you sir?"

"Ah, Billee Deamae, I had a feeling I'd find you in here" Elrond said slowly. He paused and looked, first at Jamie and Frodo who had pulled apart as soon as they heard him speak, then at Legolas, who still had his arm around Billee's shoulders. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked. "The door was open"

"It's fine," I said immediately. "We were just talking" I didn't mention Jaime's asthma attack. If she wanted too, then it was her decision, not mine.

"Well then Billee, I wanted to say that I heard about what happened in the dining hall at lunchtime" Elrond smiled at Billee and my elf friend grinned back. "It was good of you to look out for Sam and to see Randy off without a fight. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks sir" Billee blushed and looked at the floor. "But it was no big deal, really. I just wasn't prepared to stand back and watch him hurt someone. Besides, I've been hit by Randy before, and he doesn't hit half as hard as my dad does"

"I figured" Elrond said grimly. "This school needs more people like you and Baz"

"Yeah, well we'll look out for the hobbits at any rate" Billee said with a shrug. "It's no problem"

"Thank you, that's one thing less for me to worry about" Elrond looked around at all of us and suddenly I knew what he was going to say next.

"Who came up with the poster idea?" he said. "Come on, I know that it was your group. Own up, maybe I won't be as mad as you think"

"It was my idea, sir" Billee said immediately. "The others helped, but I…"

"No it was my idea too" Jaime called over. "Don't take all the blame Billee, only most of it"

"Well at least you're honest" Elrond muttered. "Now I know exactly what you were up to this morning. The students have been talking about nothing else and it seems that they have a lot of respect for you guys for daring to do it. So all I'm going to say for now is, don't let it get out of hand"

"That's it?" I asked, completely amazed. "We aren't going to get into any trouble?"

"I don't agree with what you did," Elrond said seriously. "And I think you should all be very careful, but we can't seem to do anything with Randy, so maybe this has helped. For now, I'll turn a blind eye"

"Good old Elrond" Legolas yelled as Elrond shut the door behind him. "Three cheers for the best principal in the world"


	33. We go together (Jamie)

High School … a teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: You know we don't own them. We know we don't own them. So all is cool.  
  
Summery: Skipping Chapters of this story is a violation to our reputation.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Believe me, I think everyone in the dorm thought we were totally mad. I think you could probably hear us from Planet Uranus, we were that loud.  
  
"Three cheers for the best principal in the world!" Yelled Legolas.  
  
"HIP HIP!" I said,  
  
"HOORAY!" Yelled the others.  
  
"HIP HIP!"  
  
"HOORAY!"  
  
"HIP HIP!"  
  
"HOORAY!"  
  
I took another puffer breath. Maybe I shouldn't have screamed like that. Who knows. But anyway, Reesa, Indigo, Blue, Rosie, Sam, Merry and Pippin all decided to see what the fuss was about. We were all laughing our heads off.  
  
"Hey, I've got a joke!" I said, remembering a joke that I had read in my magazine that day.  
  
"Well go on, tell us." Said Emma, grinning, the asthma incident seemed forgotten.  
  
"Ok. Three drunk men are stumbling long the beach. They all come across this bottle. Thinking it's filled with booze, they open it and out pops a genie. The genie says, "Since there are three of you, I'll split your wishes, so you get one wish each." So the first drunk, an elf, runs and jumps over a stick. "gold!" he yells, and lands in a pile of gold. The second drunk, a hobbit, runs and jumps over a stick. "Silver!" he yells and he lands in a pile of silver. The third drunk, a dwarf runs and trips over a stick. "Crap!" he yells and that's what he landed in."  
  
While the others all howled with laughter, Frodo snogged me again. Geez, he is sooo cute sometimes. A wolf whistle cut the laughter short. It was Jake and Baz, standing in the doorway. Watching Frodo and me. I blushed and hid my face. The others were all giggling quietly to themselves now. Even Emma.  
  
"Emma, we all know you fancy Boromir, so stop acting jealous and go snog him." Everyone's gaze turned to Emma who was blushing like mad. I grinned. Rosie and Sam were sharing a 'secret' glance and went out of the room. Merry had his arm around Blue's waist and Pippin and Reesa looked very comfortable on her bed. Billee, Legolas, Indigo, Jake and Baz all raised eyebrows. I knew Indigo fancied Billee, but I decided not to let that slip. This was just too cute! I had to get a picture. So I grabbed my camera from where Jake had put it that lunch hour and put it on automatic. We all posed and SNAP! The picture was taken as a permanent memory. I sat it in a frame on my shelf. Emma grinned at me. I grinned back.  
  
We were all still the best of friends.  
  
After that, dinner was served. Not much happened. So I went for a 'walk' out side in the gardens. I walked around for about ten minutes, just enjoying the cool night air on my skin.  
  
"All alone?" asked a voice.  
  
I turned. There stood Frodo. He was watching me. "Yeah, I'm all alone." I said, smiling.  
  
Frodo grinned and came closer. "Can I walk with you?"  
  
"I don't think I can stop you. Sure you can."  
  
So we walked for about ten more minutes when the crutches were getting annoying under my arms. So I sat down and leaned against a tree. Frodo sat next to me. I swear that fellow is an impish kid, cause the next thing I knew, I was being kissed senseless by him. I smiled under the kiss, hoping Emma didn't want me back to soon. 


	34. Randy Strikes Back (Emma)

High School…a teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: You know we don't own them. We know we don't own them. So all is cool.  
  
Summery: Skipping Chapters of this story is a violation to our reputation.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********

After dinner, Billee and Legolas went to the common room for a while. I didn't feel like sitting with people, so I went back to my dorm. It was empty so I sat on my bed and picked up Jaime's magazine. I flicked through it, but I couldn't really concentrate. I was thinking about things. About Billee, about Boromir, about Jaime and Randy and Gimli. As hard as I tried, I couldn't forget what Gimli had said to me…

I'd just taken to pacing up and down when there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, I was shocked to see Boromir standing outside. Since the night we had taken a walk together, he appeared to have been avoiding me. So now, when I was face to face with him, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hi" I said finally, looking down at my feet. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" he asked. "I was going to take a walk. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'd like that" I said shyly. "Everyone else seems to have disappeared"

He laughed and we went out into the gardens. We walked around slowly for a while, neither of us really sure what to say. As we walked, Boromir took my hand in his. 

"Emma" he said finally. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you. It's just that…" he broke off. I waited and after a moment he continued.

"I like you" he went on. "I like you a lot. But…but I thought that you were with Billee"

"Oh Boromir!"

"I know, Jaime told me that you are just very good friends. I felt like a right idiot"

"I doesn't matter," I said gently. "A lot of people here assume that me and Billee are a couple. Last year there was even some pathetic rumour about me, Billee and Jamie going around. I guess it's just not the done thing for a guy to be friends with two girls without being with them"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said with a laugh. We stood facing each other, not too sure what to do. Boromir took the lead, pulling me against him and wrapping his arms around me. Then slowly, obviously unsure about how I was going to react, he kissed me. And at that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just he, and I together…

As we walked back to the dorm, I couldn't help but smile. For the first time since I had come back to school, I really felt happy. I had someone who liked me. A lot. That meant the world to me.

"So" Boromir whispered, kissing me again just outside his door. "Does this mean we're a couple now?"

"If you want" I agreed, kissing him back. "Look, you had better go in. It's getting late"

"Yeah" he said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well"

"Sure, you too" I blew him another kiss and skipped off down the corridor. Only to come face to face with Gimli and Randy…

They were both looking at me, horrible smiles on their faces. I backed away intending to make a run for it, but Randy was far too quick. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. I gave a cry of pain as I hit my head. Randy slapped me around the face.

"Shut up, you half-elven whore" he spat. "Pity none of your friends are around to save you now"

"Let me go, Randy" I begged. "Please"

"No way" he bent down so that his face was just inches from mine. "You see, you really annoy me. You turn me down, play hard to get and then jump on the first good-looking guy who comes along. What does that make you?" he paused and then carried on, not waiting for an answer. "Well, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. It'll teach both you and Billee a lesson"

Before I could move, he brought his mouth down hard on mine. I struggled, tried to force my head away, but since he had me pinned against the wall, any movement was impossible. One of his hands was on my lower back; the other was working its way under my shirt. 

Suddenly I came to my senses. With all my strength, I brought my knee up and hit him in the groin. He gave a groan and slumped over. I took advantage of the movement and ran. 

"This isn't over yet, half-elf!" Gimli yelled from behind me. "We'll get you next time!"

When I got to my dorm, there was still nobody there. I was thankful; I desperately needed some time alone. Taking my knife from my drawer, I cut my arm again and again, feeling slightly better with every stroke. And as I watched the blood flow down the sink, I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. I felt bad, like it was my fault, and I didn't want anyone to know. Not even Jamie…No matter how scared I felt, or how depressed, it was something I'd have to deal with on my own. 

I bandaged my arm and got into bed. But try as I might, I couldn't sleep…


	35. I hate Gimli and Randy (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: It so totally sucks, we don't own it.  
  
Summery: Like we said before, skipping chapters is a violation of our reputation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Frodo and I walked back to my dorm. "I'll walk you in." he offered.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." I smiled as he kissed me again. We walked inside.  
  
As I walked in, I gave out a squeal of fight. Emma lay on her bed. Not asleep. Her eyes were open and her pupils were dilated.  
  
"Emma! Speak to me, honey!" I swung as fast as I could to her side and took her pulse. It was low and rapid. Frodo looked white. I looked at Emma's arm. It was covered in blood and cuts. I felt like throwing up. What had happened? Why'd she do this? I didn't have any answers, but I knew what I had to do. I had to stay calm.  
  
"Frodo," I said in a trembling voice. "Go up to the infirmary and get Gandalf. He'll know what to do. Then get Elrond." Frodo simply nodded and ran out. I swung to the door. "BILLEE!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Billee and Legolas peered down the hall, and, seeing my distressed face, Billee came running.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Billee, Emma's gone and cut herself real bad this time. Get some hot water and a cloth for me." Billee nodded and went into our bathroom.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf came soon after that and from there it was just hoping she was okay. Gandalf bathed her arm in hot water, thanks to Billee, and rubbed antiseptic cream on it before wrapping it in a new bandage. Elrond looked very worried. This was the worst yet. I didn't realise it, but I was sobbing. Frodo held me close as Gandalf lifted the half-elf and carried her up to the infirmary. He said it would be about a day or so before she woke up. I hiccuped and cried for a while before I got to sleep. She was my best friend for crying out loud! If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself.  
  
The next day I was to go back to school. I swung into homeroom and sat in my usual seat. But it didn't feel the same without Emma there. Billee sat next me and Legolas on my other side. My eyes were red and puffy from crying to much and when Galadriel walked in, she actually asked if I were okay. I nodded. It was a pretty quiet day but during history, I caught Gimli smirking at me and Billee. Elrond took me aside after class and talked to me. "I know you're upset. Emma is going to be fine, though. Don't worry." I nodded and swung my way to gym. I hate Gym. But with a broken foot, I can get out of it. Our teacher Haldir was sympathetic for me and let me sit on the bleachers and read a book instead of watching the game of basketball. There was another girl, Christine who was sitting out because of her 'monthly visitor' so she beckoned me over her side of the gym. I grabbed my crutches and made my way over to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gimli and Randy laugh at me. I took no notice of them and kept going.  
  
Next thing I knew I was on my stomach, crutches tossed somewhere and pain shooting through my leg. I cried out. Baz ran over and helped me up. He was scowling in the general direction of Gimli and Randy.  
  
"Baz, I-I think I need to go to the infirmary…" and I blacked out from the pain.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Oohoo! I'm so evil! I made a cliffie for y'all! 


	36. Consquences (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: It so totally sucks, we don't own it.  
  
Summery: Like we said before, skipping chapters is a violation of our reputation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****

When I first opened my eyes, everything was really blurry. My wrist ached and I suddenly remembered what I'd done and why I'd done it. As my vision cleared, I could see that I was in the infirmary. I was surprised to see Jamie in the bed next to mine. Luckily, she was asleep, so I had time to work out what I was going to say to the others. Because I damn well wasn't going to tell them the truth.

I didn't have to wait long. As soon as their class had finished, Billee and Legolas appeared in the doorway. Billee's face was pale white and he had dark circles under his eyes. Legolas looked equally worried and I hated myself for putting them through this.

"How you feeling?" Billee asked, as they sat on my bed. "I see Jamie hasn't woken up yet"

"What happened to her?" I asked. Legolas sighed.

"I don't really know," he admitted. "Only I think Randy and Gimli had something to do with it"

I couldn't reply. Even hearing their names made me feel sick. Billee obviously noticed that something was wrong. 

"Emma" he said patiently. "I though you promised to be more careful. We…we really thought you were going to die"

"I know" my voice trembled as I looked at him. "I'm sorry. But it wasn't…I didn't" I broke off and looked down at the covers. "It wasn't an accident," I admitted.

Billee and Legolas looked completely shocked. "But…why?" Billee said after a minute. I could only shake my head.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Just everything. It was getting on top of me. I wanted to die"

I could see that they didn't completely believe me, but I also knew that they weren't going to push it. In the next bed, Jamie stirred and sat up.

"Ouch, my leg" she said loudly. "Hi guys. Emma, you're awake. We were so worried about you"

"I know, I heard," I said softly. "How's you leg?"

"It bloody hurts" she replied. Then she noticed how quiet we all were. "What's up with you guys?"

"You know Emma nearly died?" Legolas said softly. Jaime nodded. "Well" he continued. "It appears that that was her plan"

"Oh Em" Jaime seemed shocked too. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened" I said, just a little too quickly. "It's just everything getting on top of me, that's all"

"I'm glad you didn't. Succeed I mean" Billee said quietly, giving me a hug. "Next time, talk to us. That's what we're here for"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I won't do this again"

"You had better not," Billee warned. "Life is never dull with you two around. Is it Legolas?" 

"No, it isn't" the blond elf agreed. "We had better go to dinner. Emma, you rest and get your strength back. Jaime, we'll tell Baz and Jake that you're awake"

"Alright, thanks" Jaime smiled and rubbed her foot. "I can't believe how much it hurts"

"It'll get better," I said reassuringly. "Unlike my arm. I'll probably have the scars for life"

"I still don't understand how things got so bad that you felt you had to try and kill yourself," Jaime said softly. "I mean why couldn't you talk to us?"

I was saved from replying when Elrond walked into the room. He looked relived when he saw that I was awake. 

"You gave us a scare again," he told me. I sighed. 

"Is that the third time I've been told that, or the fourth?" I muttered. "Please, just leave it"

"Why did you do it, Emma?" he asked gently. "It wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Not really" I admitted. "But I don't want to talk about it"

"You have to talk about it sometime" he told me. I merely shook my head. 

"I don't want to talk about it," I repeated stubbornly. "I just want to forget about it"

"We can't go on like this" Elrond shook his head. "This is the second time since you've been back"

"I just want to go back to classes and get on with it," I told him. "I want to forget this"

"Okay" Elrond knew that he'd get nowhere with me in this sort of mood. "Stay in here overnight and you can go back to class in the morning. But I'll be keeping an eye on you" 

I figured he'd do something like that. He obviously wasn't going to just leave it. I know that he worries about me, but since I refuse to talk about it, there is absolutely nothing he can do and he knows it.

As he turned to speak to Jamie, I buried my head under my pillow. Soon, I'd drifted off to sleep again, despite the pain in my wrist, and this time I didn't wake up until the early hours of the morning… 


	37. A Plan (Jamie)

High School. A teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We would buy them… but we don't have the money  
  
Summary: almost chapter 40 and you still need a summary? Geez…  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Elrond finished talking to Emma and turned to talk to me.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Jamie?" I shook my head.  
  
"No sir. I don't. one thing I'm crossing the gym, next thing I'm lying on my stomach."  
  
We talked for a bit more until Gandalf came in and gave me a pain killer and a sleeping pill. I drifted off to sleep and dreamed.  
  
They were actually only fragments of dreams. I seemed to be talking with my friends over dinner, and Randy came over to Emma and took her up to the dorm for some reason. She screamed that she didn't want to go, but he made her. I dreamed of that day in gym, when I fell down. Except it was as if I were watching through a window. I saw myself crossing the room and then Gimli rolled a basketball toward me. Sure enough it hit my crutches, sending me flying. I dreamed of Emma telling me what was going on in her life. Why she tried to kill herself. Lastly, I dreamed of my parents for some absurd reason. They were at Gran's funeral…and they were crying. In all my life, I had never seen my parents cry. Either they were to doped up or drunk or they though it was a waste of time. Don't ask me why.  
  
I woke with a start. I sat up quickly and sent pain shooting up my leg again. Emma turned over. "What's wrong, Jamie?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"Emma, I have just had the weirdest dreams. But I think they were real. Like…showing the past and the future. What has happened and what's gonna happen. " I said almost to myself. Then I turned directly to Emma and looked straight into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us Randy and Gimli have been sexually harassing you?"  
  
She blushed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to find out. Its way to embarrassing."  
  
"Emma, this is the sort of dirt we need to get on Randy and Gimli to get them expelled. Don't you see that?"  
  
Emma's eyes widened. "You mean we can probably get rid of them for good?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes! You have to promise me something, Emma." She looked scared. "You have to tell Elrond." 


	38. An interesting argument (Emma)

High School. A teen's best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We would buy them… but we don't have the money  
  
Summary: almost chapter 40 and you still need a summary? Geez…  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************

"I can't Jamie," I said immediately. "I want to get rid of them just as much as you do, but I can't tell Elrond"

"Why not, Emma? This is our chance"

"Three reasons" I said quietly. "If Billee hears about this, he'll kick the crap out of Randy and I don't want him to get into any trouble. Secondly, I just want to forget it ever happened. Thirdly, there is no way on earth I am telling Elrond the stuff Randy said to me. I can't do it"

"But…"

"No" I said firmly. I got out of bed and began to get dressed. "I'm really sorry. Jaime…" I hated myself for what I said next, but it had to be said. "If you tell anyone, I'll just deny it. As far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen. That's how I have to think to be able to cope with it"

"It won't work" Jaime looked worried. "If you don't tell Elrond, they'll only get you again"

"It wasn't even Gimli really" I muttered, not really listening to her. "Not this time" I could see that Jaime was upset so I made a compromise. 

"Listen" I said. "If you keep quiet about it for now, I promise that I'll consider telling Elrond. I just need time"

"Oh Emma" Jaime stood up and gave me a hug. "You know that I'm here for you, don't you?"

"I know" I hugged her back and just managed a small smile. "Are you coming to breakfast?"

Billee and Legolas met us just outside the infirmary. 

"You two missed a great argument last night" Billee told us with a grin. "And Gandalf got really mad at us"

"What happened?" I asked. "Tell us"

"Me and Legolas couldn't sleep last night," Billee explained. "So we went for a walk"

"We went past Elrond's office" Legolas said. "And we could hear raised voices, so we went over to listen"

"You didn't!" Jaime sounded shocked. "Were you caught?"

"Well, Elrond, Gandalf and Glorfindel were all in there" Billee continued. "They were talking about you Emma"

"Me? What were they saying?"

"Old Gandalf was getting really mad at Elrond" Legolas said quietly. "He was saying that you obviously hurt yourself for attention and Elrond said he didn't think that was true. Then Gandalf started asking why nothing had been done about you. What did he say Billee?"

"He said, 'you're being bloody irresponsible Elrond. She's been in there twice already this year. When are you actually going to do something about her?'"

"Glorfindel started arguing with Gandalf, saying that it wasn't easy since you didn't trust teachers" Legolas continued. "Then Gandalf said that he should try harder. Elrond went absolutely mad"

"I'll tell you something, girls" Billee had a slight smile on his face. "I won't repeat what he said word for word, but I didn't think our beloved principal could swear that much. It shocked me, it really did."

"What did he say?" I asked. To be honest, the idea of Elrond actually swearing is quite shocking. It doesn't happen much. 

"He basically said that he was trying as hard as he could, but since you won't talk to him, he doesn't see what else he can do," Billee said with a shrug. "Gandalf said something that we couldn't hear and opened the door. We just had time to move back before he came out"

"What happened then?" Jaime asked. "Did you get in trouble?"

"He yelled, 'Legolas Greenleaf, Billee Deamae, have you been eavesdropping?'" Legolas said, breaking into a grin. "Billee said…"

"I said, 'no sir, we're just going to have a piss' then we ran off down the corridor" Billee broke off and cracked up laughing. "Oh his face"

In ten seconds, we were all laughing. Gandalf hates students using 'foul' language around him. Only Billee would dare to say something like that to his face.

"Serves him bloody right" I said, once we had all calmed down. "Having a go at Elrond like that. Elrond's the best principal in the world"

"We know" Billee said, holding the dining hall door open for me and Jaime to go through. "Gandalf is just an idiot"

We got our breakfast and sat at our usual table. I sat between Boromir and Billee. Boromir kissed me on the cheek.

"I was worried," he whispered in my ear. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered back. "But I'm fine, thanks for asking" 

"I'm glad" he nuzzled against my neck and I was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him. At first I hesitated, unsure of how the others would react. But when he kissed me, I didn't pull away. I kissed him back, not noticing the cheers my friends were giving us until we had pulled apart.

"Go for it, Em" Baz cheered. "Nice one"

"Shut up" I blushed and looked at Jaime. She grinned. Billee was the only one not cheering. He was looking down at his place, a scowl on his face. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but then Randy brushed past me and I froze, unable to speak. 

"Half-elven whore" he whispered, his voice so low that I could barely hear it. I was sure that Boromir didn't hear anything but he still turned round. 

"Get the hell away from her, Randy," he said firmly. "Leave her alone"

"You could do so much better than her Boromir" Randy shook his head and began to walk away. Boromir stood up, but I grabbed his arm. 

"Don't," I said slowly. "He isn't worth it"

"What did he say?" Billee asked. "I didn't quite catch it"

"Oh nothing" I said quickly. "Just something stupid. Come on, let's go to class"


	39. A Note of Confession (Jamie)

High School. A teen's best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We would buy them… but we don't have the money  
  
Summary: almost chapter 40 and you still need a summary? Geez…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Boromir kissed Emma, all of us except Billee cheered like mad. Frodo was grinning so hard, I thought his beloved face would break in half. I pulled his face toward me and gave him a quick kiss, that really shocked him. But then he grinned and it was our turn to get cheers.  
  
Randy just decide to pass by then and he leaned over and whispered something in Emma's ear. I watched his lips. I had learnt to read lips when I had a really nasty ear infection way back a couple of years now. I scowled at Randy and he smirked at me. If my foot weren't in a cast, I would have ripped him to pieces. Frodo saw me scowling and asked, "What did the bloody mongrel say?"  
  
I turned to him. "He called Emma a Half-even whore." Frodo looked like he was going to rush at Randy and beat the crap out of him. But I restrained him by putting a hand on his arm. "If you ask her, she'll just deny it."  
  
Frodo nodded. Billee was glaring at Randy with so much hatred, that if looks could kill, Randy would be dead and buried. Or maybe thrown in the ocean. Sleep with the fishes. Emma was looking at her plate and to be honest, I think she was crying. But I couldn't tell. Boromir had an arm around her. I looked up and down the table. Aragorn and Arwen were sitting each other, giggling and talking about something unknown, Pippin and Reesa were feeding each other their sausages and Merry and Blue were sharing a joke of some sort. Everyone looked so happy. The only two people who were not happy were me and Emma. It's amazing how much your self esteem can plummet when your best friend is determined to kill herself. I watched Billee. He was looking at Emma and Boromir with somewhat of a sad look. "Hey, Billee, what's wrong?"  
  
He just shook his head and I shrugged.  
  
  
  
Back at the dorm I was getting my back pack ready for school. I couldn't carry my usual shoulder bag because of my crutches. I packed my books and I found a square piece of paper. I had an idea. I quickly wrote in black marker and stuffed it in my bag. I cackled like a hen when I met up with Frodo, Emma, Billee, Legolas and Boromir. They all looked confused. I shook my head when they asked what was going on. "You'll see."  
  
The day went well. But during Lunch, I crept as quietly as I could up behind Gandalf and stuck the paper on his back without him noticing. Emma and the others looked at him and began kakking themselves laughing. I grinned. The paper said:  
  
"I am the world's biggest fag" 


	40. More trouble with Randy (Emma)

High School. A teen's best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We would buy them… but we don't have the money  
  
Summary: Chapter 40 and you still need a summary? Geez…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********

I can't believe that Jaime had the guts to put that note on Gandalf's back. Me, Frodo, Billee, Legolas and Boromir laughed so hard that I swear everyone thought we had gone mad. Finally everyone else started laughing at him too. Even Elrond was smirking, believe it or not. Bad Gandalf, he bloody well deserved it. And no one told him either. He was sitting with the teachers for ages, but when he got up, the note was still on his back.

I tried to join in with the conversation around our table, but I couldn't concentrate. Randy and Gimli hadn't been in any of my morning lessons, but after lunch we had history and they were both in my class. And then my gym class after that. I knew that they were planning something else, but despite my fears I couldn't go to anyone. Elrond…well it sounds stupid, but Elrond is male and the thought of telling a male teacher what they had said and done made me just want to throw up. I thought about telling Galadriel, but no matter whom I spoke to, Elrond would finally have to know. It was kind of unavoidable, him being the principal and all that.

"Emma, have you been listening to a word we're been saying?" Legolas asked, looking at me with concern. "You seem really spaced out"

"I'm fine," I said slowly. Jaime looked at me and I nodded. She knew what I was worried about. So did Frodo from the look on his face. I just hoped she hadn't told him too much. 

Over on a table in the corner, I could see Gimli smirking at me. Randy was nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid, fat dwarf" Billee said quietly. "I could wipe the floor with his face if I wanted to"

"Don't Billee" I grabbed his arm. "You'll only get yourself into trouble"

"I wonder where Randy is," Boromir said quietly. "Dead and buried I hope"

They both laughed. I was glad that they seemed to be getting on. Although I really like Boromir, Billee is still one of my best friends and that is more important. 

I was the last one to go out of the dining hall. As the door shut behind me, someone grabbed my shoulder and covered my mouth with their hand. Randy…

"Hello darling" he whispered. I struggled, but he was far too strong. I could see the others walking down the corridor, believing that I was right behind them. "Still looking good, I see"

"Piss off" I mumbled through his hand. He laughed quietly. 

"Not until I've got what I want" he said softly. His fingers tightened on my shoulder, digging in to my skin. "I hope you haven't told anyone what happened the other night"

"No" I shook my head. "I haven't said a word"

"Good" He told his hand away from my mouth, pausing to stroke my cheek as he did so. "Well let's keep it that way. Because if you do tell anyone…well, there's no telling what will happen, is there? See you in history darling"

He gave another laugh and walked away. As soon as he had disappeared from sight, I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

I was calmer when Jaime came looking for me. I just told her that I had felt really ill and I had just been sick. I think she knew that there was more to it, but she didn't say anything. She just asked me if I wanted to go to bed. I told her that I wanted to go to history. I don't know why, apart from that I was terrified of being left by myself. I wanted to be with my friends. 

Despite the delay, it was still early when we got to class and there were only four other students in there. We sat down in our usual seats, Legolas, Billee, Jaime and me on one row with Boromir and Frodo in front of us. Frodo turned and smiled at Jaime and me.

"Hey Jaime, want to swap seats with Boromir?" he asked. "That's if Emma doesn't mind"

"No, I don't mind" I said softly, my voice still shaking. "I'd like that"

"Are you alright?" Billee whispered as Boromir and Jaime changed seats. "You look really pale"

"I've just been sick," I admitted. "My stomach still feels a bit funny"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Legolas asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to go to bed," I told them. "I think I'll be alright now anyway. I'm beginning to feel a bit better"

As the other students came in, Boromir slipped an arm around my waist. I leant my head on his shoulder and suddenly found myself wanting to cry. I don't know why, one minute I was fine and the next…But I didn't, I held back the tears like I've done so many times before. 

Gimli and Randy came into the room, whispering to each other and laughing. I knew that they were talking about me and when Randy looked at me and smiled my fears were confirmed.

I barely heard a word Elrond said. All the time I was looking down at my book wondering what to do…


	41. We are the Champions (Jamie)

High School. A teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: I wanted to go see Tolkien, see if he'd sell them to me. But then I found out he's dead.  
  
Summary: Righty-o, Chapter 41. You lazy lot of …people. Read the rest of the story and maybe I won't be as mad as you think.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I swear, when I heard that Emma had been sick, I was so mad. Once I got my cast off, I was going to so beat the shit out of Randy and Gimli, they were going to wish they'd never been born. During history, I could see Emma was spaced out again, but she looked like she were about to cry. That's when I got my idea…  
  
Just before dinner, when everyone was going off to the hall, I hid in my closet. I peeped out a crack in the wall I had actually mae when I broke my foot. Randy and Gimli came into the room and they sat on Emma's bed. I scowled. Emma, I knew was late for dinner. She had been in the bathroom for about an hour thinking she was going to blow cookies (I love that saying). She came in and didn't even acknowledge the two guys, sitting on her bed. She just went to get her ring and was about to walk out, when Randy grabbed her.  
  
"Hello, pretty." He said in a low hiss. "Are you ready?"  
  
Emma struggled a bit but the bastard was to strong. I scowled. It was time to be the self-righteous hag I was when I first came here. I hopped out of my closet and said in a warning voice. "You'd better watch yourself, Randy. People do know what you're up too."  
  
I watched him spin around and it was my turn to smirk.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the half-Elfin whore's little dog."  
  
I glared at him. But then I smiled sweetly. "So, Randy, you think just because your a human, you can push around hobbits? Well I've got news for you, buddy. You can't." I let off a shrill whistle and out of all the most unusual hiding places, came: Merry, Pippin, Blue, Reesa, Indigo, Billee, Boromir, Jake, Baz and Frodo. Randy actually looked scared. He and Gimli were completely surrounded.  
  
"You Heiness Bitch!" He yelled at me, as Gimli dragged him toward the door. But it was blocked by the one and only, Elrond.  
  
"Well, seems we've been having a bit of night activity, eh, Randy?"  
  
Randy actually cowered. Elrond had the worst look on his face. I looked at Emma, sending an 'I'm Sorry' look, her way. But she refused to look at me. I could understand that. I mean, I had betrayed her trust. But to call the shots, we were both even.  
  
Elrond dragged both Randy and Gimli off to his office for a right talking to. All my friends cheered. We had done it.  
  
Here's how the plan had went.  
  
During History, Frodo had sent me a note saying I should try and catch Randy in the act. I had told him about my dream and how it had been true. As you can guess he was really shocked. So while Emma had been in the bathroom, I had gathered all our friends together and told them the situation. They told me I HAD to tell Elrond. There was no way something like this was going to go unnoticed. So I had told him. Of course, he had been totally shocked at this.  
  
My friends and I had then planned the entire hide and fright thing and Elrond had overheard. He said that we could get on with it, but he would be somewhere near by, and when he heard my whistle, that was the signal to come. I was sorry that I had betrayed Emma's trust, but I felt guilty keeping that big a secret from the Principal. I mean, I had told him everything. I had tried to kill myself when I first came to this school. But them Emma came and we made friends with Billee, and my brother and Cousin came and then I just opened up. It felt like there was a huge weight off my shoulders. It felt like that now.  
  
Emma was sobbing into her pillow. I tried to comfort her, but she ripped my arm away. She needed some time alone.  
  
The rest of the gang went to dinner. I stayed. In case she needed to talk.  
  
The great thing that came out of this, though, Randy and Gimli had gotten expelled. 


	42. Out of Control (Emma)

High School. A teen's best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: I wanted to go see Tolkien, see if he'd sell them to me. But then I found out he's dead.  
  
Summary: Righty-o, Chapter 42. You lazy lot of …people. Read the rest of the story and maybe I won't be as mad as you think.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****

There is no way to put into words how I felt. I felt completely betrayed. I'd told Jaime that I'd tell someone in my own time, but she had still gone behind my back. And the others. It made me feel sick to think that they all knew. It was my business and they should have stayed out of it.

After he had finished talking to Randy and Gimli, Elrond tried to get my side of the story. But I wouldn't speak to him; I wouldn't speak to any of them. Billee tried to apologize for his part in it, but I just turned away, refusing to acknowledge him. And one by one they went away, leaving Jaime and me alone.

I was sobbing into my pillow, more from anger and humiliation than anything, so at first I didn't realise what Jaime was up to. Finally, when I glanced up, I saw that she was holding my knife. Trying to take it from me again.

"Give it back," I said coldly, glaring at her. She avoided my eyes and shook her head. 

"I can't Emma," she said softly. "Not while you're like this"

"It's your fault I'm like this," I said angrily, getting to my feet and holding out my hand. "Give me the knife, Jaime"

"No" She stood firmly, the knife held tightly in her hand. "Emma, if you'd just give me a chance to explain…"

"There's nothing to explain," I yelled at her. "I asked you to give me time and you didn't. Now just give me my bloody knife"

She shook her head. I grabbed at the knife, badly cutting my hand in the process. But I could barely feel the pain. I was too angry. But as hard as I tried to get it from her, Jamie wouldn't let go. Then I did something that I'd never done before. I hit her across the face. Hard. She fell over and hit the floor. The knife landed beside her. Jaime looked at me, completely stunned as I grabbed the knife and slashed at my arm. Believe me, Jaime's never actually seen me cut myself before. It must have been quite a shock.

"Emma, stop it" She stood up and tried to grab my arm. I shook her off, annoyed.

"Let's get this straight, Jaime," I said, wiping tears from my eyes and leaving a streak of blood across my face. "I'll never forgive you for this. I hate you. I hate all of you. You are no friends of mine. You bloody well humiliated me, Jamie. That's not what a friend does. Keep away from me. I never want to speak to you again. And you can damn well tell the others that as well."

Jaime was crying and saying she was sorry, but at that moment I didn't care. I wanted to go home, I wanted to die, anything except stay there. I slipped my knife into my back pocket and walked out of the room only to collide with Elrond. As soon as he saw the blood on my face, he knew what I'd been doing. He grabbed my shoulder to try and stop me leaving. And then I really lost my temper.

I said some nasty things to him. I told him that he was a pathetic principal because he couldn't control his students, that he was a rubbish teacher who couldn't teach to save his life, that I hated him and I wished he was dead, that I hated his stupid school…well you get the drift. Elrond looked shocked and tightened his grip on my shoulder slightly. I knew that he wasn't going to let me go easily so I did something else terrible. I kicked him hard in the shin. He yelled and let go of me. I saw my chance and ran. I could hear him calling my name, but I didn't look back. My mind was all messed up. I needed to think.

A/N: Well what can I say? This is what happens when I write while I'm in a bad mood. Sorry Jaime, I didn't mean it.


	43. Hurt Feeling and Amnesia (Jamie)

High School. A teen's best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: I wanted to go see Tolkien, see if he'd sell them to me. But then I found out he's dead.  
  
Summary: Righty-o, Chapter 43. You lazy lot of …people. Read the rest of the story and maybe I won't be as mad as you think.  
  
A/N: Don't sweat it Emma, I understand. Bad moods suck and so does PMS. LOL.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I sobbed into my arms. I had fallen down when Emma had hit me. I truly was sorry that I had betrayed her trust like that. I heard Elrond yell as Emma kicked him in the shin and I cried harder. It was all my fault. Emma hated us all and it was all my fault.  
  
I hadn't noticed, but when Emma had hit me, the knife had fallen to the ground and in the process had sliced a neat slit in my leg. The pain was unbearable. I had never cut myself intentionally. I got up slowly, wincing from the pain in my foot as well as my leg. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my crutches and swung to the bathroom.  
  
After washing and bandaging my leg I swung back to my room, tipped my books on my bed and filled my bag with clothes, food and the photo album. Tears glistened in my eyes. I had lost my best friend. What was the point living in this hole if no one liked me? I put on my pack, swung out to the stables, I managed to harness a cart to Winsome, my horse and rode as fast as I could without hurting my leg toward Midgewood.  
  
Up ahead, I saw Emma walking along the road. I galloped past her, tears flowing from my eyes. Staying with my parents was better than this. I didn't see the other cart coming down the road. My vision was totally blurred.  
  
Next thing I knew, I was being jolted and my small cart was tipping. The whole world shut off the lights and I fell into unconsciousness…  
  
I woke up somewhere. It certainly wasn't the infirmary at school. It was somewhere much bigger. I tried to remember what happened. But my mind was a blank sheet. Who was I? Where was I? What had happened? Nothing I did, made my memory come back. I had total amnesia.  
  
  
  
After a couple of days in this unknown room, a hobbit came to see how I was.  
  
"Are you all right, Missy?"  
  
I groaned. "I don't know. Who am I? Where am I?"  
  
The hobbit smiled. "Don't worry, lovie, your in my house, I am Baradas. By the name on your bag, you are Jamie Shadow. How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head feels like it's going to fall off. It hurts so much."  
  
"What were you doing in a cart when you had a broken foot, anyway?"  
  
"Broken foot?" I realised there was a pain in my leg. I looked under the sheet. My leg was in a cast, covered in signatures. I lay back down. I still couldn't remember anything. I felt so alone.  
  
(Jake's POV A/N: OMG, another POV? This is getting cool to write…)  
  
I wandered down to dinner and sat with Baz and Billee. We were all laughing at what had happened. But when we heard the yell of Elrond, the whole hall went silent. I stood up and was about to run to see what was wrong, but Baz grabbed my arm to stop me. It was useless. I sat back down to my dinner, laughing and joking with Merry and Pippin, who had stuck another note on Gandalf's back. It said something like: "I am totally in love with Celeborn"  
  
Frodo looked forlorn. "Hey, Frodo, what's up?"  
  
"Jamie, she seemed so happy just before and now I get the feeling she's really sad."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "You like my sister a lot, don't you?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure I do. She's very pretty."  
  
I grinned. "Are you sure? You haven't seen her when she's got PMS. I'm telling you, she could take ten grown humans with one hand tied behind her back, if she were pissed off with PMS."  
  
Frodo just laughed. I shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me."  
  
After I had finished dinner, I walked up to my sisters and Emma's room. They both weren't there. Emma's knife was gone… So was Jamie's backpack. Uh oh, I thought. This is definitely not good.  
  
I went to the stables. There was a cart missing, and Winsome was gone.  
  
Definitely not good.  
  
I looked around and saw a figure in the distance.  
  
I ran toward it. "Emma!" I called. She didn't even acknowledge me. She just kept walking. "Emma! Talk to me! Where's Jamie?!"  
  
"How the hell should I know? And why should I even care?"  
  
Those simple words left me rooted to the spot. Emma? Not care? About her best friend? That was really not good.  
  
  
  
A/N (again): Oohoo! Another cliffie! I'm getting good at this! Emma, don't sweat it. Be cooooooool. I'm in a good mood and I'm willing to share. 


	44. Searching for Jaime (Emma)

High School. A teen's best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: I wanted to go see Tolkien, see if he'd sell them to me. But then I found out he's dead.  
  
Summary: Righty-o, Chapter 44. You lazy lot of …people. Read the rest of the story and maybe I won't be as mad as you think. 

A/N: Most of this chapter is from Billee's point of view. Only the first two paragraphs are Emma speaking.  
**************************************************************************** **********  
I wandered around for ages. All around the gardens, hiding behind trees if I saw anyone. Then I went out onto the road and walked down there for a bit. I saw Jaime leave, but all I didn't take any notice. As far as I was concerned, our friendship was finished. Maybe in time I could forgive her and Billee, but I knew in my heart that our friendship would never be quite the same again. 

I didn't want to go to bed. In fact, I didn't want to face any of the others again. So I sat behind some bushes and thought horrible thoughts about all of my former friends.

When I finally went in, long after everyone else was asleep, I realised that Jaime's bed was empty. I didn't think too much about it, I figured that she would be back tomorrow…

(Billee's POV)

Me, Legolas and Boromir were making our way to our dorm when Jake came running up to us. 

"Billee" he said, his voice shaking. "I think Jaime's gone. Her horse isn't here. And Emma said that she didn't care where she was"

"Emma's just a bit upset," I told him softly, wishing that it were true. I knew, from experience, that Emma is capable of hating people for a very long time. I didn't think she was going to forgive and forget easily. "As for Jaime" I continued. "I think we had better tell Elrond"

I could see that Elrond was limping as he opened his office door. He gestured for us to come in and limped back to his desk.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't resist asking. Elrond sighed and shook his head.

"Emma kicked me in the shin" he admitted. "Gave me quite a shock. Do you know where she is now?"

"Jake saw her wondering around the gardens," I said quickly. "She'll come back in when she's ready. Elrond?"

"Yes"

"I think Jamie's missing" Jake said, trying to hold back the tears. "Her horse has gone"

Elrond fell silent for a moment. "Are you sure that she hasn't just gone to be by herself for a while?" he asked finally. "She did it last year, remember?"

"I remember sir" I nodded. "Well, it's a possibility I guess"

"Go to bed" he told us. "If she isn't back by tomorrow, we'll have to take some action."

"Okay sir" I sensed that Jake wasn't very happy about this, but I pushed him out of the office anyway. "She'll be back," I told him confidently. "At least, I hope she will" I said quietly to myself. 

I was one of the first awake the next morning. Taking care to be quiet, so as not to wake the others, I went out of our room and went to the girl's room. Reesa and Indigo were still fast asleep. Emma's bed was empty, but had obviously been slept in. Jaime's bed hadn't.

Even before breakfast, I woke Legolas and told him what I intended to do. Then we went to see Elrond.

"She still isn't back?" he asked as soon as we entered his office. We shook our heads and he sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll have to send some people out to look for her" he said.

"Hold on sir" Legolas said quickly. "Billee has a plan, if you'd care to hear it"

"Go on then" he looked at me and gave a small smile. "What is it?"

"I think she's gone to Midgewood," I said calmly. "Let me and Legolas go after her. We can ride there in two days"

"I can't let you do that, Billee" Elrond said patiently. "What if something happened to you? Jamie's parents don't seem to be the sort of people I'd want you to meet"

"I can look after myself, sir," I said firmly. "Besides, two young elves aren't likely to draw much attention to themselves if they ask questions"

"I see your point" Elrond said quietly. "And I firmly believe that if I don't give you my permission, you'd only go and do it anyway. Just promise me that you'll be very careful"

"Will do" I smiled at him. "Thanks sir, don't look so worried. We'll be fine"

"I hope so" I heard him mutter as we went out of his office. "I really hope so"

We went back to our dorm and told Baz, Jake and Boromir where we were going. They wanted to come with us, but I pointed out that only me and Legolas actually had permission, that someone needed to stay because of Emma (Boromir, of course) and that although I wasn't being nasty, elves could ride much faster than hobbits and the faster we rode, the sooner we'd find Jaime. They seemed to accept that, although Baz wasn't too happy about it. I think he knew deep down that Jake needed him to stay in any case, so he didn't make a fuss. 

They insisted on walking to the stables with us though. On the way, we saw Emma sitting under a tree. Although I figured it would be useless, I was determined to try and talk to her.

"Emma!" I called. "Can I talk to you?"

She looked up and glared at me. "Piss off!" she yelled at me. "Haven't you done enough? I hate you, I hate all of you" Before any of us could move, she jumped up and ran off. Boromir started to go after her, but Legolas held his arm.

"Later" he said. "She still seems very upset. This is a hard thing to have to deal with. Just give her a bit of time"

"Or about five hundred years" I muttered under my breath. "How did it come to this?"

Legolas looked at me sadly and I knew that he had heard. However, he could give me no answers. Emma, well to be honest, I didn't believe that she'd get over this in a hurry. She was going off into her own little world, blocking us out. And I was worried about what she might do. And I was worried for Jaime too. I don't know why, but I guess I was scared that she might try and do something stupid too. I know that Jaime's not like that, but even so…  

As we rode away from the school, me on my beloved horse, Starlight, and Legolas on one of the school horses, I voiced my fears to him. Deep down, I guess I wanted him to reassure me that I was worrying about nothing, but of course he couldn't do that. I felt guilty about leaving Emma too, especially when she was in such a state. 

As we began to gallop across the fields, my mind began to clear and I suddenly felt free. Riding has that effect on me. I can forget all my problems. Just for a short time, nothing else matters. 

We reached Midgewood in the late afternoon. We had a small amount of food, so we sat on a log and shared it between us, all the while wondering what to do next. While we were eating, a few hobbits, both old and young, gathered around us. They seemed incredibility fascinated by both our horses and us. None of them would come too near, but they stood and watched us from a distance, smiling when we looked up. 

We asked a few of the hobbits if they had seen Jamie around. They all insisted that they hadn't, so finally I asked where her house was, intending to ask her parents. 

I could see that they didn't want to tell me, but finally one of the older ones pointed to a small house, right in the corner. On the outside it looked a right mess and I didn't even want to think what it was like on the inside. We gave them our thanks and slowly walked towards the house. 

When we got there, we knocked on the door, but no one answered. Legolas looked through the window and reported that he could see no one. The house seemed deserted.

"I don't think she's here," I said with a sigh. "I guess we should find somewhere to sleep for the night and ride back tomorrow morning"

"I wonder where she could be," Legolas said, glancing back at the house. "You don't think she's gone to Hobbiton?"

"Possibly" I shrugged. "Anyway, she isn't here. It's out of our hands now. We had better just let Elrond take care of it"

As we walked out of town, we heard two hobbit children talking. 

"Hey" the first one said. "Did you hear about that accident yesterday?"

For some reason, my heart stopped in my chest and I turned to look at Legolas. He looked pale and I knew that he was thinking what I was thinking.

"Kid" I said, more sharply than I had meant to. "Where did this accident happen?"

"A couple of miles back" one of them said, obviously scared out of his mind. "If you follow the road, there are two cottages. Baradas took her in"

"Thanks" I called as I quickly mounted Starlight. With Legolas behind me, I rode hard; worry clouding my mind again. It only took us about half an hour to reach the cottages, but it seemed like much longer. 

We tied the horses to the gatepost and knocked on the first door. It was opened by an older hobbit who smiled warmly at us. 

"Hello, and what can I do for you?" the hobbit asked kindly. "It's a bit late for two youngsters to be out, isn't it?"

"Are you Baradas?" Legolas asked. "We are friends of Jamie's"

"Oh" the hobbit held the door open wider. "Than I suppose you had better come in. It might do her good to see some friends"

A/N: Hell, did that make any sense? If it didn't, then I apologize; I'm half asleep at the moment. And sorry about the length, I guess I just got carried away. It's getting really interesting now, isn't it?


	45. Back to School (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkiens dead, so his son took over  
  
Summary: Crikey, you've read this far. To be honest, I don't have a summary. I'm just writing as it comes along.  
  
A/N: Emma, it was cool. It made sense to me. Sorry to the poor sods that didn't understand it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I looked up from the bed I was in. Baradas came in, followed by two elves. I frowned. Somehow, the strangers looked slightly familiar. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't place the faces with names.  
  
"Hello." I said, attempting to make conversation.  
  
"Jamie, are you okay?" asked the blonde one.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Jamie, these are two of your friends from school." Said Baradas, gently.  
  
I smiled. "Oh. I'm sorry. I can't remember anything. I don't know what your names are."  
  
The blonde elf looked perplexed. The other was shocked.  
  
"Oh Jamie, It's me, Billee. Remember me?" I shook my head, then I winced. My neck hurt like hell.  
  
"And I'm Legolas. Can't you remember anything? Even Emma? Jake? Baz?"  
  
"Who are all these people? I don't know anyone by those names. Well, I guess I must have, once. But my mind is a blank sheet."  
  
Before the two elves had come in, I had been looking through a photo album in my bag. It was filled with funny pictures of me and the two elves standing before me, and a couple of other people. I shook my head, wishing to remember, but I couldn't.  
  
Billee and Legolas stayed for a portion of the night, talking and telling me my life. Or what they knew of it, anyway. I laughed when they told me about the picture of a guy named Randy. And then they told me I had been a daredevil and stuck a note on some guy's back.  
  
Well, I had a tiny bit of my memory back.  
  
Baradas offered that the two elves stay here for night. I was happy. Two friends were here. I was starting to feel so alone in the world.  
  
The next morning however, they had to get going. I actually got out of bed for the first time in days and used my crutches toward the door. Baradas and I waved them off. They said they would tell the principal where I was. I had nodded.  
  
"Good bye, Legolas, Goodbye Billee." I called and Baradas helped me inside.  
  
  
  
(Jake's POV)  
  
I was so worried about my sister. Baz kept saying she was all right, and not to worry. But how could I not worry?! She was my sister for crying out loud!  
  
Early in the evening, Billee and Legolas came back with good news and bad. Jamie had been found, but she had amnesia. She was in the care of Baradas Falkhorn.  
  
"Amnesia!?" I cried. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
"Jake, calm down, she's okay. But she was in an accident. She can't remember any of us. Not even you, Jake, or Emma. Not even Frodo."  
  
Frodo had sat on his bed for a long while, and was very quiet. I went with Billee and Legolas to tell Elrond what they had found out.  
  
I can tell you now, Elrond looked both relieved and worried.  
  
"Sir, please, she's my sister, I have to go see her." Elrond had finally caved in, saying I could go with him to Midgewood, to Baradas' house. Baradas knew me. I had been an odd-job worker for him. Before I came to school. It was always an excuse to get away from mum and dad. He said we would leave in the morning. I cried myself to sleep, praying she was okay.  
  
The next morning, Elrond roused me early. I got dressed and made a pack for myself. I have never seen Elrond in riding clothes. So it was a bit of a shock to see him in pants. Me, I had always worn pants. No way you would get me into a ceremonial gown. No way in the wide world.  
  
We had gotten on our horses, Flicka was my beautiful stallion. And Elrond had gotten onto his horse, Murphy. I asked him why he called a horse 'Murphy'. He said before he became a principal, he had loved detective shows on TV. His favorite was Tex Murphy. I had laughed at that. I never thought a principal like Elrond would call his horse after some TV cop.  
  
We rode for the best part of a day and when we were nearing Midgewood, I saw the two familiar hobbit-holes.  
  
"There, the one on the right. That Baradas' home." I said and we had halted our horses about ten meters away. Baradas must have heard the galloping hooves, because he open the door.  
  
"Jake Shadow! How are you!" Then he noticed Elrond. "May I ask, who you are?"  
  
"I am Jamie and Jake's principal from school. I have come to see if she is all right."  
  
"Come in! Come in! Jamie! Your brother is here! And so is your principal from school!"  
  
Jamie came out, looking from me to Elrond. "Who're you?" She asked.  
  
"Jamie, it's me, Jake. Your brother, remember? And this is Elrond, our principal."  
  
Jamie nodded. "I can't remember much, only what Legolas and Billee told me yesterday, which wasn't all that much."  
  
"Well Jamie, would you like to come back to school? I can use some elf magic to heal your leg, but if you want to stay, until it heals naturally, that's fine with me." Said Elrond.  
  
I just stared at our principal for a moment. "Hang on, if you can heal Jamie's leg with magic, how come you didn't do that before? When she broke it?"  
  
Elrond laughed. "Gandalf wouldn't let me. Said it would make Jamie dependent of me."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, right. Like Jamie would ever be dependent."  
  
Jamie smiled. "Was I that stubborn? My god, I must have been a handful."  
  
Elrond finally healed Jamie's leg and we stayed at Baradas' place that night. Jamie hugged the old hobbit. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Baradas, you are to kind."  
  
The old hobbit had just laughed and patted her on the back. "Just promise to come back and see me some time, okay?"  
  
Jamie nodded and got onto her horse, Winsome, which Baradas had managed to find and bring back, after the accident.  
  
Together, we rode to school.  
  
  
  
A/N: wow, a very long chapter from me. Emma I think your contagious. Now I'M getting carried away! By homework! ARGH! 


	46. Power of Love (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkiens dead, so his son took over  
  
Summary: Crikey, you've read this far. To be honest, I don't have a summary. I'm just writing as it comes along.

A/N: Homework sucks!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****

As Jaime came through the gates with Elrond and Jake, I watched from a distance. A big distance. I hadn't spoken to anyone since the incident with Randy. I hated them, I hated them all. I still went into the dorm to sleep at night, but only when everyone was asleep. Even then, I couldn't sleep. I was surviving on about four hours sleep a night. I hadn't eaten either or been to classes. Every time I tried to think, I couldn't. It was like something was shutting me off from everyone else. All I wanted was for things to be back to normal. But I knew that that was impossible.

Elrond glanced in my direction and I ducked out of sight. Although in my heart I knew that I had to speak to someone, I knew that it wasn't the time. But I had made my decision and I was determined to see it through. I was going to tell Elrond that I wanted to go back home. Yeah, home may be hell, but at least I have my dog and at least my parents let me get on with my own business. Unlike some people…

I drew the knife from my back pocket and pulled up my shirtsleeve. My arm was in a terrible mess now, barely healed cuts crossing each other, bruising around my wrist where I'd desperately worked at my arm in an attempt to draw blood and dried blood, days old. From my wrist to my elbow, there wasn't a single spot that hadn't been viciously slashed at in the last three or four days. I glanced at the knife, now covered in dry blood and dirt and shrugged. All it meant was that I was at a bigger risk from infection. That has never bothered me before, why should it now?

I pressed my knife to my flesh and shuddered as I felt the pain. I couldn't do it, it hurt too much. I dropped the knife, put my head in my hands and sobbed. I was a failure, I had given up.

"Emma" a shadow fell over me and I looked up. Billee was standing there, his hands raised in defence. "I'm sorry, I really am," he said quickly. I just looked at him blankly. "If there is anything I can do, I'll do it. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you"

"You already have," I said dully. It was true. The day my closest friends broke my trust was the day part of me died. Maybe I could forgive them, but it wouldn't matter. I still wouldn't be the same. "But there is something you can do for me"

His eyes met mine. He knew what I wanted him to do; I didn't have to say anything. He drew a clean knife from his pocket. "It's Boromir's," he said quietly. "He gave it to me, just in case"

"Boromir" Suddenly, I was overcome with the urge to see him. Although he was there when it happened and I was embarrassed because he knew what Randy had done to me, I didn't hate him. "After this, get Boromir for me"

"Sure" he brought the clean knife close to my arm and made three swift cuts. It hurt like hell, it really did. Hardly surprising though. 

He handed the knife to me and picked up his dirty one from the ground. 

"I'll go get Boromir," he said quietly. "But remember Em, I don't blame you for feeling hurt and angry, but I would never deliberately hurt you"

He walked off before I had a chance to reply. About two minutes later, Boromir sat down next to me.

"Billee said you wanted to see me," he said quietly. I wasn't sure how to respond. Part of me wanted to tell him to go away but the other part of me wanted to throw myself into his arms. And that is what I did. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder. He rocked me gently while I cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you. None of us did. We only wanted to help"

"I don't blame you," I whispered back. "Jaime and the others yeah. But they've been my friends for so long…" I broke off, unable to go on. "I'm just embarrassed. I mean Jaime could have gone to Elrond quietly. She didn't have to tell everyone."

"This doesn't change anything for me, you know" he said quietly, kissing the top of my head. "And we'll never mention it again if that's what you want. I don't know what you think of the others and I'm not really bothered but…" he stopped and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you," he said softly as we drew apart. "I love you Emma, and I don't want to lose you"

"Boromir" I tightened my grip on his shoulders, afraid that my next question would make him change his mind. "You love me even though I hurt myself, even though I'm acting badly towards the people who are supposed to care? You won't…you won't betray me like they did?"

"Never" Boromir kissed me again and I clung to him, not wanting to ever let go. "I'll never betray you. And…I can't say that seeing you in this state doesn't upset me, but as long as you love me, I can live with it"

"I love you," I said softly. "I'll always love you Boromir"

"And I love you too" he told me. "Forever"

As we lay there together under the stars, I felt a small sense of peace. I was still angry with Jaime and the others, but I knew that no matter what happened, I had Boromir. And at that moment, he was the only person who mattered.


	47. The True Confession (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkiens dead, so his son took over  
  
Summary: Crikey, you've read this far. To be honest, I don't have a summary. I'm just writing as it comes along.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
We rode through the gates and down the paths, toward the school. It all looked so familiar. Yet so unfamiliar. I knew it but I didn't. Jake rode next to me. He turned and grinned. "Well, here we are. Back at school."  
  
I grinned. My brother was such a stupid fellow. Always acting up.  
  
A hobbit came running out of the door and gathered me into a hug. "Jamie! I thought you were gone forever!"  
  
I hugged him. I knew by what Jake had told me, this was Frodo, my boyfriend. I suddenly remembered a memory. Our first kiss. During the night. Sitting at a table. I smiled. "Frodo, I love you!" and he twirled me around, laughing. I turned back to Jake and Elrond, they were both grinning like mad.  
  
"I Remember some things!" I said excitedly. I ran with Jake and Frodo toward the dorms and I lay on my bed, taking in the scent. Something I hadn't realised I had missed.  
  
That night, I tossed and turned in my bed. I heard the door open and I lay still. The girl came in. Emma. That was her name. Emma. My best friend.  
  
That afternoon I had written a long letter of apology. I had gone behind her back, Jake had told me, and had betrayed her trust. I couldn't believe that I had done that. I felt stupid. I saw her pick the paper up and read it under the light of a small torch. I turned back over and fell asleep. Dreams haunted me. Memories.  
  
I had a flashback of me coming out of the closet and confronting Randy. I felt so guilty. It was all my fault that Emma hated all of us. I think I was crying in my sleep, because I was being shaken awake. Emma looked at me, she look like she still hated me, but she put it aside for a moment and hugged me. I sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Emma. I know what I did was wrong. I feel so guilty. Please forgive me!" I sputtered as I cried into her shoulder. She just rocked me back and forth like a baby.  
  
When I finished crying, she walked back to her bed and lay down. I felt a blanket of guilt, sadness and anger wash over me. Guilty for what I had done, sad for losing my best and most trusted friend to a 'good' deed, and anger at myself for letting me do such a thing.  
  
I woke up the next morning and looked over at Emma's bed. It was empty. I got up and got dressed, not waking any of the other girls. I ran out to the stables, saddled Winsome and went for a ride. I galloped for a long time. It was just beginning to grow light. I saw a figure standing on the hill. It was Emma. I rode up beside her and hopped off Winsome.  
  
"Emma, please don't walk away. I know you hate me. And you don't want me for a friend any more. But just here me out." I paused. Emma was not looking at me, but looking at the sunrise. "Firstly I would like to say thank you, for last night. I means a lot to me that someone who totally despises me, actually cared enough to comfort me. As for the 'incident' that made you hate me, I have had amnesia for about a week and a half. I can't clearly remember. So I say, lets put it behind us and even if you don't want to be friends with me any more, we can still talk to each other as civil beings."  
  
Emma looked at me for the first time. I wondered what her answer was going to be… 


	48. Turning Away (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's dead, so his son took over  
  
Summary: Crikey, you've read this far. To be honest, I don't have a summary. I'm just writing as it comes along.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
I heard what Jamie said, but it took a moment or two for it to sink in. My head ached and all I wanted to do was sleep. It was taking the last of my energy just to stay on my feet.

"I can't put it behind me" I said slowly. "You know I don't trust people easily Jamie. Now I don't know how long it'll be before I trust anyone else again. I can't have a friendship if it isn't based on trust. As for being civil to each other, well it doesn't matter anymore. When I get the courage to approach Elrond, I'm going to tell him that I want to go home"

"Emma…why?"

"Because at least my parents just let me get on with my life," I snapped, a bit sharper than I had intended. "And at least I won't have everyone looking at me, feeling sorry for me because they know what Randy did to me. That's your fault Jamie and you can't make me change my mind"

"What about the others?"

"I'm only speaking to Boromir, Billee and Legolas," I said with a shrug. "I had nothing against Boromir and Legolas anyway. Billee has proven himself to be a true friend. You won't change my mind, Jamie. Please just go away and leave me alone"

I turned away from her and began to walk back towards the school. I felt kind of guilty, just walking off and leaving her, but what did she expect? Besides, I really wasn't in the mood for confrontations. I could hear her calling me and it did sound like she was crying, but I still refused to turn around. 

As I walked past the stables, Billee came out. He always gets up earlier than normal people to spend some time with his horse. This time, Legolas was with him as well.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Billee asked. I couldn't answer. Everything was beginning to spin round and I couldn't stand up straight. Billee caught me as I collapsed. 

"Emma, Emma say something," he said frantically. His voice sounded far away. "Talk to me"

"Not the infirmary" I muttered, barely aware of what I was saying. "Please"

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Legolas ask. "She hasn't…?"

I tried to shake my head. I hadn't done anything, I tried to tell them that. And I didn't want to go to the infirmary because I'd be trapped. They wouldn't let me go. But the words wouldn't come. Suddenly everything went black…

(Billee's POV) 

I had the fright of my life when Emma collapsed. And like Legolas, at first I thought that she had taken something or that it was because of excessive blood loss. I knew that there was only one way to find out…

I carried her to her dorm, Legolas going first to make sure the coast was clear. Reesa and Indigo were still asleep. I took her pulse and was relieved to find that it was slow but steady. Maybe losing a lot of blood hadn't helped, but that wasn't the sole cause.

"You think she's taken something?" Legolas asked quietly. I shook my head.

"When I came to this school," I said quickly. "I told an overdose of sleeping pills and I nearly died. But one thing I'll always remember is throwing up. That's what she'd be doing if she had taken anything. Wake Boromir"

Legolas nodded and ran out of the room. I stayed with her, holding her hand until they came back. Boromir was wearing just his underpants and a shirt and he looked really worried. I suddenly realised exactly how much he must care for her.

"What happened, Billee?" he said urgently. "Is she going to be okay?"

I told him what had happened. "I think it's a mixture of exhaustion, dehydration and not eating," I explained. "She's gonna sleep for a bloody long while though. Legolas, can you get me a glass of water? She'll need some when she wakes up"

"You gonna tell Elrond?" Boromir asked quietly. I nodded. 

"I have to" I said. "But not yet. I don't think she's in any immediate danger…"

We both looked round as Jamie walked into the room…


	49. Mock Rock Apology (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Aww shucks, you know we don't own it.  
  
Summary: Heck, I dunno…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I walked into the room to find Billee, Legolas and Boromir looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes hurriedly. I had been crying for sometime. Then I saw Emma. She was asleep.  
  
"Jamie, Emma's collapsed from not eating properly. Can you get some food?"  
  
I nodded and made my way to the door. I went though to the kitchen and came back with a few slices of bread and cheese, along with an apple. Even if Emma hated my guts for the rest of her life, I wasn't going to turn away if she needed my help. I handed the food to Billee and he thanked me. I lay on my bed and and stared at the ceiling. That's when I had my idea. A way that all of us girls could say we were truly sorry. I decided to wait until breakfast to show them my idea.  
  
  
  
After the breakfast, I had told the girls my idea and they had agreed. It would work, since Emma had been avoiding us all. I was the one to enter us in the competition. So I went to Elrond's office.  
  
"Jamie, what do you need?"  
  
"Can I put a group down for the mock rock?"  
  
"Sure you can. How many are there in a group?"  
  
"Well there Indigo, Reesa, Blue, Arwen, Rosie and Me."  
  
"All right, and what is your group called?"  
  
"Apology Accepted"  
  
"The AA's, eh?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes sir. Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
After I had spoken with Elrond, I made my way back to our room, grabbed my CD player, and gathered the girls.  
  
"C'mon girls, of your snatches. Practice time."  
  
We made our way to a secluded forest area and I turned on the CD. "OK, we'll do this…."  
  
  
  
The Mock Rock was about two weeks away. That gave us plenty of time to practice. When the big night finally came, we told Billee, Boromir and Legolas to get a seat right up the front for Emma and themselves. They knew what we were up to, and just nodded with a smile on their face.  
  
"Alright, the first group is 'Five Minus One'!" some kids broke into a 5ive song. It was okay. They got a pretty good score from the judges.  
  
I had asked if we go last. Elrond had a vague idea what I wanted to do. When he asked me, I hadjust smiled and said, "You'll just have to wait and see, sir."  
  
I think the funniest act was when about six kids from the lower grades had done a song from 'Shrek'. The Information Booth song. Five of them were dressed as student is colourful little uniforms and one was a Judge. Everyone was practically rolling in the isles laughing.  
  
Finally it was our turn. We came out on stage and we all said together:  
  
"We want to dedicate this song to our friend and sorta-sister, Emma Silverblade. We hope she forgives us."  
  
We all jumped around in the dance.  
  
Whooooaaaa whooooaaaa!  
  
I sang into the microphone clipped on my collar.  
  
If only you read my mind,  
  
You'd see I was hurt inside,  
  
A Thousand times I've told myself its over.  
  
It's over… said Arwen  
  
But the story has just begun  
  
And Darling what's done is done.  
  
It's time to change and leave the past behind  
  
Why should we know all the answers?  
  
Or how the story ends?  
  
So Baby… Blue said.  
  
Reesa took the chorus.  
  
Let's take a chance on a happy ending,  
  
Let's turn the page and stop pretending  
  
The past can stop a heart from mending  
  
It's time to let go 'cos baby you know  
  
Some things are Better Best Forgotten.  
  
Blue began the next verse.  
  
And baby we can't pretend  
  
In time the scars will mend  
  
Please believe me there's a chance, Let's take it.  
  
Lets take it….I said  
  
And maybe at last we'll find  
  
That love should be true not blind  
  
You can't deceive a heart that's open wide.  
  
Rosie took the Chorus  
  
And Even now it's not to late  
  
To change the stories end  
  
So baby…Said Indigo  
  
Let's take a chance on a happy ending  
  
Let's turn the page and stop pretending  
  
The past can stop a heart from mending  
  
It's time to let go 'cos baby you know  
  
Some things are better best forgotten.  
  
We all joined in on the last little bit and the chorus  
  
The story has just begun  
  
Darlin' what's done is done  
  
It's time to change and leave the past behind!  
  
Let's take a chance on a happy ending,  
  
Let's turn to page and stop pretending  
  
The past can stop a heart from mending  
  
It's time to let go 'cos baby you know  
  
Some things are Better Best Forgotten!  
  
  
  
We looked a Emma. We were truly sorry for upsetting her, and we had though if we all said sorry together, she would forgive us. From where I stood, I could see she was crying. We descended the stage with uproarious applause and went over to her.  
  
"We're sorry Emma. Forgive us?"  
  
Her only answer was a bone crushing hug for each of us.  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own the song…that belongs to STEPS. Thanks guys! 


	50. Running Away (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Aww shucks, you know we don't own it.  
  
Summary: Heck, I dunno…  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
When I came round, Billee was sitting at the end of my bed, reading some sort of history novel. As I moved my led slightly, he looked up and smiled. 

"You had me worried," he told me. "You've been out for hours"

"I'm still tired," I muttered. "And my throat feels really dry"

Billee gave me a glass of water and helped me to drink it. I still felt very weak, but the water made me feel a bit better. Then he tucked me back in, gave me a kiss on the cheek and shut the curtains for me. I drifted back into a deep sleep.

I slept a lot in the next week. Often I'd wake up, have a drink then go back to sleep again. I'd had a mild fever, Billee told me, and I had been suffering badly from dehydration. He, Legolas and Boromir looked after me, made sure that I was never without water and brought me food, although I would eat on a tiny amount. Elrond came to see me a few times, but I would just turn away, refuse to talk to him. I did the same with Jamie, Baz, Jake and even Frodo when he stuck his head around the door to see how I was doing. As far as I was concerned, they didn't exist. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone. 

Finally, after about a week, I was beginning to feel quite a bit better, at least physically. However, I still couldn't face people and I was completely unwilling to go back to classes. So day after day, I lay on my bed, not eating and not talking, depression completely clouding my mind. I cut regularly in that time, needing it just to help me get through the day. I felt completely alone. Sure I had Billee, Legolas and Boromir, but even they couldn't reach me. 

Three days before the mock rock thing, Elrond had come in to see if I was okay. Everyone was in lessons so I was by myself. When he came in, I glared at him and turned away. This time, however, he persisted.

"Emma, you aren't coping are you?" he said gently. "Why won't you talk to us? We only want to help you"

"You can't help me," I said quietly. "Leave me alone"

"Emma, I know what's it's like…" he started to say. I sat up angrily. He took a step back, no doubt remembering the last time.

"You have no idea what it's bloody like!" I screamed at him. "I hate this place, I really do! I just want to go home" I broke off and pulled my covers over my head. "Just go away," I said from under them. I heard the door shut as Elrond left. I felt a bit guilty then, but I dealt with it the way I've always dealt with things. By reaching for the knife…

One the night of the rock mock, Billee and the others came in and told me that we were going to see it. I shook my head stubbornly. I wasn't going to face any of the other students if I could help it. 

"Come on Em" Boromir said softly. "It'll be fun. And we'll be right there with you"

"Just an hour or so" Billee agreed. "Honestly, it won't be that bad. And it might cheer you up"

"No one will say anything with Billee there" Legolas pointed out. "Just give it a try"

They went on and on about it, so finally I agreed to go just to shut them up. When we stepped into the hall, it all went quiet. Everyone turned to look at us and I could hear them whispering. I took a step back, intending to leave, but Boromir put his arm around me and Billee took my hand. Together they got me to a seat at the front. 

I paid almost no attention to the various acts. To be honest, my heart just wasn't in it. It wasn't until I heard my name that I looked up. Up on the stage were Jamie, Rosie, Indigo, Reesa, Blue and Arwen. They were singing a song, for me. 

As I listened to them singing, I suddenly felt like I was going to cry. I buried my face in Boromir's shoulder and let the tears come. Sure, maybe Jaime and me could never be great friends again, but the fact that she had done that meant a lot to me. 

As they came down from the stage, everyone applauded. Boromir stood up, pulling me with him. They were coming over to us. 

Billee gave them all a hug. I couldn't help noticing that Indigo held onto him a bit long than the others. Legolas and Boromir smiled and told them how well they had done. Then everyone turned to me.

"We're sorry Emma" Jaime said. "Forgive us?"

For a moment, the cloud seemed to lift. I hugged them all. Well they deserved it. And I was rather touched. But when I pulled away, I couldn't help still feeling angry with them. Well not all of them. Just Jaime really. The song had convinced me that they really were sorry, but I knew that it would take much more than that in the long run. Still, I did feel a tiny bit better. 

"I want to go to bed now" I whispered in Billee's ear. He gave me a concerned look.

"You all right?" he asked. "Maybe this was a bit much for you"

"I'm just tired," I said slowly. "And I need to be by myself for a bit, just to think, you know"

"Yeah, I know" he said with a smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit" I turned to Jaime and the others and forced a smile. "Thanks guys" I said. "That meant a lot"

I gave Boromir a quick goodnight kiss. Well actually a long goodnight kiss. Then I hurried back to my dorm. Nearly everyone was still in the hall and I had to do what I had planned to do before anyone came after me. 

I was already wearing suitable riding clothes, so all I did was to pull on my riding cloak and my boots. My riding cloak is really nice; well they're kind of rare nowadays. Billee's mother gave it to me for my birthday about two years ago. Billee has one just the same. We use them instead of riding jackets. Then I slipped my ring on my finger and scribbled a quick note in my diary, telling them that I was going home. I took nothing else, just my ring and Boromir's knife. Then slowly I made my way outside to the stables. 

My horse, Flamedancer, looked at me and snorted as I entered the stables. I'd been neglecting him lately, but it looked like Billee had been taking care of him. I walked up to him and rubbed his nose. 

"We're going home, boy," I told him softly. He snorted again. "Be quiet," I warned him, checking that his reins were fitted properly and that he was comfortable. I didn't bother with a saddle; me and Billee have been riding bare backed for years and I prefer riding without one. 

Slowly I led Flamedancer out of the stables and through the main gate. When we got outside, I mounted him and pushed him into a gallop. Since I had left almost everything behind, including my bag, I knew that everyone would assume that I had just gone for a walk. They wouldn't worry until morning and I would be miles away by then. Maybe it was running away, but I knew that I couldn't face any of the others again. Particularly not Elrond. Although I was upset about leaving Boromir, in my depressed state of mind, it seemed like the only option…


	51. A Recorded offer and apology (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own it but Jamie, Emma, Baz, Billee, Randy and Jake.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
A/N: I'm in a really happy mood today because I got picked for a job. I'm gonna be a workin' girl!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I saw Emma whisper in Billee's ear. She still glanced at me like a bug that should be squashed quickly. But with a lot less venom in her eyes. She made her way back to the dorm and I smiled at her as she walked past.  
  
She didn't smile back. But I knew she was still in the midst of hating me. So I just ignored it.  
  
After the 'awards' giving, I trudged back to our room with Indigo and Reesa, We were dead tired and just fell into bed. Before my head hit the pillow, I glanced at Emma's bed. She wasn't there. I figured she had just gone for a walk to clear her head. I didn't worry.  
  
  
  
The next morning, I woke early. It was a Saturday. I glanced over at Emma's bed again. It was empty, still. And not slept in. I frowned. I got up and got dressed in some riding gear, throwing a jacket over my shoulders. It was actually an old bomber jacket that belonged to Grand dad. I ran out of the dorm, into the cold early morning air and ran to the stables. Flamedancer wasn't there. Uhoh.  
  
I saddled Winsome and rode around the padocks for a while, in case Emma had fallen asleep under a tree or something.  
  
But no, she wasn't there. I rode back to the dorm and gave Winsome a lump of sugar. His favorite treat. He seemed to like that.  
  
I walked back into the room. Billee looked up from Emma's diary.  
  
"She's gone home." He said, holding out the diary. I took it, reading the note.  
  
Dear Everybody,  
  
I have decided to go home,  
  
At least there, my parents leave me to my own devices.  
  
Luv,  
  
Emma.  
  
I was shocked. I knew she still hated me. And I respected that. I had hurt her badly. I decided to tell Elrond.  
  
He'd know what to do.  
  
I wandered over to the office and I was met by Glorifindel.  
  
"Hey, Glori, Is Elrond around?"  
  
"Yeah, course he is, in his office, Jamie. Go on in."  
  
I entered the office and Elrond greeted me. I told him about Emma and he just shook his head.  
  
"If she want's to go home. Let her, She's beyond our reach now."  
  
I nodded, knowing he wouldn't let me go off on my own, after her. I was glad when she had hugged me last night, I had slipped that Discman with a song already on it, into her pocket.  
  
I hummed the tune on the disc, if she didn't want to be my friend anymore, I understood. But I had recorded my apologies onto the CD as well as the song, and some information.  
  
This is the song that I had put on it:  
  
I know I hurt you baby and I'm sorry  
  
But I'm back now so don't you worry  
  
Darling what can I say I couldn't keep myself away  
  
I think it's time we got back together  
  
'cos we'd only be lonely forever  
  
Darling we've gotta try ain't no good in goodbye  
  
Oh oh oh time will answer all our questions  
  
All I need is your affection.  
  
Wherever I go  
  
Whatever I do  
  
Everything reminds me of you  
  
Wherever I go  
  
Whatever I do  
  
Love keeps bringing me back to you  
  
The things we said - well I guess we didn't mean them  
  
Now I've had time I understand your reasons  
  
Darling you won't regret believe me I won't forget  
  
'cos this time our love will be much sweeter  
  
And I promise to look a little deeper  
  
Darling what's done is done our best is yet to come  
  
Oh oh oh time will answer all our questions  
  
All I need is your affection  
  
Wherever I go  
  
Whatever I do  
  
Everything reminds me of you  
  
Wherever I go  
  
Whatever I do  
  
Love keeps bringing me back to you.  
  
  
  
I had recorded the following message on the CD after the song:  
  
Emma, I know you probably don't want me as a friend anymore. But I hope this song has gotten my feelings for the sister I never had over. That's you. We've treated eachother like sisters since we first met in eighth grade. Now we are in the Twelfth grade, I don't want out friendship to die. Also…I ….err….wanted to ask you….something…  
  
ahem…would you be my matron of honor at my wedding? Frodo……well lets just say he asked me to marry him after graduation…Would you consider? Love, your sister and best friend, Jamie.  
  
  
  
I had tears in my eyes when I remembered recording that. I just hoped she found it. I really wanted to know the answer. 


	52. Old Friends (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.   
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
I rode for what seemed like hours. It was getting darker and I was soon forced to slow down for fear of injuring Flamedancer. I figured that there was no rush anyway; I had plenty of time to get away. 

I was desperately trying to fight the urge to shut my eyes when I saw the small figure lying on the road, just in front of me. Reacting as quickly as I could, I pulled my horse back before he trod on the person. Flamedancer reared up and I slipped from his back. I hit the ground and felt a sharp pain in my head. I blacked out… 

I came around a few minutes later. At first I couldn't see properly, but someone was patting my face and saying my name over and over. Then something started licking my hand. I looked up attempting to focus my eyes.

What I saw completely shocked me. It was little Colan sitting on me, Billee's younger brother. His head was bleeding badly and he had a black eye. Next to him, licking my hand was my beloved dog, Laddie. 

"Colan" I sat up and gave him a hug. "What happened to you?"

"Daddy…" he whispered. "Where's Billee, Emma?"

"At school" I looked at him worried. His head wound required immediate attention. As I looked around, I suddenly realised that Flamedancer had disappeared, no doubt because he was frightened. Without him, we had no way of getting anywhere. 

I tried to focus on my own injuries. I could feel the pain in my head and I knew that I must of hit it hard. My leg and shoulder also hurt. I wasn't sure if I could walk properly. 

Laddie rubbed his head against my arm and looked at me. Colan clung to me, refusing to let go. They were both relying on me to do something. 

First things first, I decided. Slowly, wincing from the pain in my shoulder, I unwrapped the bandage from my arm and looked at it carefully. It was a bit bloody in places, but it was better than nothing. I quickly wrapped it around Colan's head and prayed that it would be enough. Then I unfastened my riding cloak and wrapped it around the young elf. He snuggled against me and put his thumb in his mouth. Within two minutes, he was fast asleep. Problem one solved. Now I was faced with the problem of how to get home.

I figured that there were only two places Flamedancer would go to. Either back to my house, or to the school. If he went back to school, I knew that Billee would realise that something was wrong and come after me. The only other thing I could do was to send Laddie after Billee, but I didn't want to do that unless I really had to. I needed my dog here, to protect us if necessary. I decided that if Flamedancer went to the school, he would get back before dinner. Someone would find us within the next twenty-four hours. If no one came, then I would send Laddie. 

I got to my feet slowly, not wanting to wake Colan and trying to ignore the pain shooting through my body whenever I moved. To my right was a large tree and I sat up against it, Colan still snuggled against my chest and Laddie sitting at my side, sharing his body heat with me. I put my hand in my pocket and my fingers closed around something hard. I pulled it out and discovered that it was Jaime's Discman. I played it, listening to the song and the message she had recorded for me. And as I listened to it, over and over again, I cried into Laddie's soft fur as it began to rain around us. I hoped someone would find us soon. I just wanted to be back with my friends…


	53. That's what friends are for (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
It must have been about, oh…I don't know. About seven PM, just before dinner, when I heard the galloping of hooves. I don't know why I was excited. Maybe I thought Emma had come back. I ran toward the stables. There was Flamedancer. Alone. I got scared. If Flamedancer was alone, that could only mean one thing. Trouble. Flamedancer slowed to a trot when he saw me and I managed to calm him down. I stabled him and gave him so oats, hay and water. Then just to keep him happy, a lump of sugar.  
  
Then I went straight to Elrond. He was about to enter the hall for dinner.  
  
"Elrond! Elrond!" I cried and ran to him. He stopped and turned, surprised.  
  
"Yes Jamie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Emma'S Horse! Flamedancer! He came back, alone!"  
  
That certainly got Elrond's attention. "Alone? When?"  
  
"Just about now. Please, Elrond, can I go after her? She's my best friend! I have to see if she is all right!"  
  
He sighed. "You'll go anyway, even if I said no. Alright, but take Billee and Legolas with you."  
  
I nodded and ran into the hall. Billee and Legolas looked up as I entered and ran full pelt toward them, skidding to a stop and telling them the situation. They got up quickly and we all ran to the dorms, quickly packing food, water, a small first aid kit and a blanket each into our packs. Then we made our way to the stables. Legolas made his way to one of the school horses but I shook my head.  
  
"No, Legolas, you ride Winsome, I'll ride Flamedancer, he knows the way. Horses are intelligent creatures." Billee hopped on his own horse and we all sped away into the gathering darkness.  
  
We rode for most of the night, when Flamedancer slowed to a trot at his own accord. This must be where Emma is. Somewhere around here, I thought. Legolas had stopped Winsome and Billee had slowed his horse. I got off Flamedancer.  
  
"Emma?" I called, hoping she could hear me. "Emma?"  
  
"Jamie? Is that you?" I heard Emma's voice, hoarse from sleep. There was a dog whining. Laddie. "Jamie! I'm over here!"  
  
I saw Emma leaning against a tree. "Guys! I've found her! Over here!" I ran to my best friend. She had Billee's little brother with her. Colan was asleep in Emma's cloak. Billee looked shocked at the bandage around his little brothers head, and picked him up, holding him close. I looked at Emma. She had cuts and bruises galore. "What happened?"  
  
"I fell off Flamedancer. I got knocked out for a while. I came round with Colan patting my face and Laddie licking my hand. I have a pain in my head, and my shoulder doesn't feel to good. And my leg is numb."  
  
I checked her over, thanking god I had taken that first aide course last year. What I found really shocked me.  
  
Emma had sprained her ankle, and dislocated her shoulder. Her head…she had a slight concussion. Legolas knelt down. "Can I help?"  
  
I nodded. "I have some antiseptic cream in my bag. I need to tend to Emma's cuts, Colan's head. Bandages for Colans head and Emma's ankle. Billee, your the one who needs to do Emma's arm."  
  
Billee put Colan down, and Legolas tended to the small guys head. Poor kid. I bandaged Emma's ankle tight and washed her cuts and bruises. Then Billee came into the scene. "Emma, this is going to hurt like bloody hell. Even worse than if you cut yourself badly. Trust me?"  
  
Emma nodded and squeezed my hand as he shoved her shoulderblade back into place. She screamed bloody murder and I don't blame her. I wrapped a bandage around her neck and back, fashioning it into a sling for her arm. At least I could thank Gandalf for something. "Emma, do you think you can ride Flamedancer?"  
  
"I going to, whether I can or I can't." I smiled. Emma was a tough old bird. It took a lot to knock her out of a tree. Not even a sprained ankle could get in her way.  
  
I helped her hop over to Flamedancer, and I soothed him so as he wouldn't get fidgety. Emma heaved herself up and sat in the saddle. I had saddled Flamedancer when he had come back. I can ride without a saddle, just not as well as Emma or Billee or Legolas. I hopped up behind her, Legolas hopped back on Winsome and Billee put Colan on his back and climbed up. Then let Colan sit in front of him. And then, with Laddie running by our side, we turned tail and galloped back to school. 


	54. Another Secret (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** 

It was a very slow journey back. It's not easy riding with a sprained ankle and your arm in a sling. And Billee was having trouble holding onto his brother while riding. He said very little and I knew that he was really worried. Colan still hadn't woken up, even with all the bumping up and down. I was worried too; Billee's dad had gone way too far this time. 

Finally, about a mile from our school, at the crossroads, Billee drew Starlight to a halt. 

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked as we pulled up beside him. "Is it your brother…?"

"Sort of. Emma" Billee looked straight at me and gave a small smile. "You go back with the others. I can't take Colan back to the school. If my father found out…well you remember last time"

Indeed I did remember the incident. Not many people know about it, but Elrond wanted to take Billee in himself. When Billee's father found out, he came to the school and had a major row with Elrond. It very nearly came to blows. I knew that Billee didn't want to cause our Principal any more trouble. 

"And besides" he continued, stroking Colan's head gently. "We can't take Laddie back there either. And I don't know what that dog did, but he's a bloody hero. If something has happened between my parents…well I'll have to find someone to take care of them both"

"You have to come back, Billee" Legolas pointed out. "Your brother, he needs elven magic to heal his head and he needs it quickly. Come back with us and let Elrond treat him. Then you can decide what to do"

I held my breath. I didn't particularly want to go back to school anyway, but if Billee wasn't than I definitely wasn't either. The decision was made for us when Colan stirred.

"Billee" he mumbled. "My head hurts"

"What happened, Colan?" Billee asked gently. "Was it dad?"

"Mummy's gone," the young elf whispered, his voice trembling. "Daddy…he hit me and…and it hurt. Laddie bit…bit his arm to…to make him stop. Where's Laddie?"

"Right with us" Billee said, trying very hard to keep the anger out of his voice. "We're going to see someone who can make your head better"

"I don't want to go home" Colan clung to Billee and sobbed against his chest. "Don't make me"

"You aren't going back home," Billee promised. "Now just be a brave little elf and we'll make you better again in no time" 

He turned to us and I could see the pain in his eyes. Billee loves Colan with all his heart and I knew that it was destroying him to see his brother in such pain. His father wouldn't get off lightly this time. 

"Let's go," he said flatly. "Laddie keeping up okay?"

I looked down at my beloved dog, but he seemed all right. Our small break had given him an opportunity to catch his breath. He's a tough dog anyway. I've had him for years, ever since he was a puppy and in that time he's been in more fights than you can imagine. He's blind in his left eye and he'll go completely mad if you approach him from that side, but over than that, he's very easy going. He is the very best friend I have ever had.

It was almost midnight by the time we got back to the school. Colan was still awake, his face pale and his eyes glazed over. It didn't take a wise person to know that we were losing him. My ankle was still throbbing; riding probably hadn't done it any good.

The school was in darkness, but the stable light was on and Boromir was waiting outside for us. As soon as we came to a halt, I jumped off Flamedancer and threw myself into his arms. He held me really tightly.

"I was so worried" he said softly. "Don't ever do that to me again"

"I won't," I was crying again now. "I love you. I love you Boromir"

"I know" Gently he tilted my head back and kissed away my tears. "I love you too" 

We stayed like that for a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes. Jaime and Legolas quickly put the horses away, while Billee stood silently rocking Colan back and forth. Laddie sniffed at Boromir suspiciously, and then head butted his leg playfully. I was glad that Laddie seemed to like him. It would make things much easier in the long run.

"Elrond's in his office" Boromir told us. "He said that he'd wait up in case you needed him" he paused and his eyes came to rest on little Colan. "Oh man," he said. "What happened?"

"Don't ask" Billee said grimly. "Come on, he can't last much longer"

We hurried to Elrond's office and burst in without knocking. Elrond looked up, no doubt shocked by our sudden entrance. He glanced quickly at all of us, and then his eyes came to rest on Colan. He didn't even notice Laddie. I was glad, I wanted to keep my dog with me for just a little bit longer. I really miss him when I'm away at school.

"What happened?" he asked immediately. "Emma are you okay?"

"Fine" I said quickly. "I'll live. It's Colan who needs attention now"

"Come on then, let's take him to the infirmary" Elrond agreed. "Billee, you come with me. The rest of you go to bed. It's been a long day for all of you"

I was just about to leave, when Colan reached out and grabbed my arm. "No" he whispered. "You stay" I glanced at Elrond and he nodded. 

As Elrond treated the little guy, we sat on his bed where he could see us. I could see that our Principal was completely horrified at Colan's condition. I was too. When I looked at Billee, he had tears in his eyes. Never in my life have I seen Billee cry. It's not that he doesn't, he just doesn't do it in front of other people. Even his friends. Colan's condition had really upset him. 

Finally Elrond had finished. He looked at Billee and gave him a small smile.

"He's very lucky," he said slowly. "I've healed his head, but he's still very weak. He needs a lot of rest"

"Billee" Colan whispered. "Me come to bed with you" 

"Come on then" Billee agreed. He gently lifted his brother up in his arms and turned to face Elrond. "Thank you, sir" he said gratefully. 

"Who is that?" Colan asked sleepily. "Is that your Principal? Daddy said that that he was a loser and that you couldn't find a queerer elf if you tried"

"Colan!" Billee shook his head. "Dad talks crap. Don't repeat anything he says. It isn't nice"

"I don't think you are a loser, Mr. Principal" Colan said yawning. "You made my head better. Thank you"

"That is quite alright, little one" Elrond said with a smile. "You go to sleep. Billee, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning"

"Yes sir" Billee said vaguely. "Right now all I want to do is sleep for a long time. But I'll come and see you when I wake up"

"That will be fine. Goodnight guys. You know where I am if you need me"

We waited until he went out of the infirmary, before smiling at each other. During the whole thing, Laddie had been lying by the side of the bed, just out of sight of Elrond. For now we had got away with it. I could keep him with me for just a little bit longer.

"We can't keep him hidden forever," Billee said as we walked back to the dorms. "Elrond didn't see him tonight because he was too focused on Colan, but he isn't stupid. You'll have to tell him"

"I don't want to talk to him," I said quietly. "But I know you're right. You're always right. I'll ask Jaime to tell him tomorrow for me. I don't want to face him after the stuff I said to him. I can't"

When we got to my dorm, we all stopped. Billee gave me a hug, which was kind of awkward since we had Colan between us. 

"Thank you" he said softly. "If you hadn't found him when you did…" he broke off and shook his head. "You're a good friend, Emma," he continued after a moment. "And if there is anything I can ever do for you, I'll do it. I owe you big time"

"No" I shook my head and ran my hand through Colan's hair. "You know how much I love Colan. I'm pleased that I found him in time. You owe me nothing"

"I do" Billee gave me a weary smile. "Goodnight Emma, goodnight Laddie. I'll see you both tomorrow" He bent down and rubbed Laddie's head, then disappeared down the corridor. 

I went into my dorm and got undressed slowly, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and ankle. When I got into bed, Laddie jumped up and stretched out next to me, just as he did at home. I feel asleep and slept better than I had done for a long time.


	55. A Question (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I woke up the next morning, yawning slightly. I glanced at Emma's bed like I had for the past few days. She was fast asleep with Laddie stretched out at the foot of the bed. I cooed. They looked so cute. So I took a Polaroid for a memory. I think the click must have woken Indigo, because she stirred. "Jamie? Where did you go, last night?" Then she noticed Emma. "She came back?"  
  
"Shh Indi, you'll wake her. I was with Billee and Legolas, we found Emma and Billee's little brother curled up under a tree."  
  
Indigo nodded. "Oh, okay then. Is it time for breakfast?"  
  
"In about ten minutes. I think I might go get something to eat and then not go to classes. We got back at about midnight last night."  
  
Reesa woke up then. Yawning, she checked out Emma. "Oh, what a cute dog."  
  
"That's Laddie, Emma's dog." I said, lying back down. I felt so tired. But I had to get something to eat. So I got up and got dressed in some ratty shorts and a singlet shirt. I slipped my feet into some scuffs and wandered down to the hall. I just grabbed some toast for both me and Emma and meandered back to the dorm. I ate my share, and finished just as Emma woke up.  
  
"Hey sleepy." I said, handing her the toast I got her. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Jamie." She ate a few bits of toast and gave the rest to Laddie. "How's Colan and Billee?"  
  
"I don't know. I think they're still asleep. So is Legolas."  
  
Emma fidgeted for a moment. I lay back down and closed my eyes, just as the door opened and Frodo walked in. I smiled.  
  
"Hey love." I said, sleepily. I opened my eyes again and saw Emma smile.  
  
"Hey Soon-to-be Mrs. Baggins." He said, giving me a smooch. Emma stared. "So it is true, eh?" She asked, as Laddie sniffed Frodo, then turning him loose, listing him as a friend. We sat on my bed and talked for a while.  
  
Emma put in a comment every now and then. I smiled. We seemed to be on the road to recovery of our friendship. Even if we would never be like the friends before the incident, we could still be friends.  
  
Emma looked like she wanted to say something, but she just petted Laddie and kept quiet. I cocked my head.  
  
"What's wrong Emma?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you could talk to Elrond for me about Laddie. I can't face him after all the stuff I've said to him."  
  
I nodded. "Sure, Emma. But on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
I looked at Frodo, he nodded and smiled before kissing me.  
  
"We want you to be my matron of honor. We want Reesa, Indigo, Blue Rosie and Arwen to be the bridesmaids. Sam is going to be best man. Merry, Pippin, Baz, Billee, Legolas, Aragorn and Jake are to be the groomsmen. Hee hee."  
  
Emma grinned. "I'd love to." 


	56. True Friends (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
A/N: I've just failed my exam so I'm in a really bad mood. And I've skipped Computer Graphics to write this. I'm terrible, aren't I?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I was really honoured that Jamie and Frodo wanted me to be their matron of honor. Even after everything that had happened. And I had no doubts about accepting. Things were beginning to get back to normal. I was glad of that. It's no fun being mad at your best friend, even if she does deserve it.  
  
The door opened and nearly gave me a heart attack. Laddie was still sitting on my bed and I couldn't risk him being seen by any teachers until Jaime had spoken to Elrond for me. Luckily it was only Billee, Legolas, Colan and Boromir.  
  
Boromir came over and kissed me. Everyone whistled and I blushed. Billee sat down on the end of my bed, with Colan on his lap and Legolas sat on Jaime's bed. Colan crawled over to Laddie and began petting him. It was great, all of us together.  
  
"How's your arm?" Billee asked with a yawn. "Sorry, I'm so tired"  
  
"Aren't we all?" I said with a grin. "It still aches. And my ankle feels funny"  
  
"It'll get better with a few days rest" Legolas told me. "Just take it easy"  
  
We sat and talked for a few more minutes. Finally Boromir and Frodo had to leave to go to class. Boromir gave me another kiss and promised to come up and see me at lunchtime. Laddie growled when we kissed and Billee laughed.  
  
"I think someone is getting jealous" he teased.  
  
"Who?" Legolas replied quickly. "You?"  
  
"Yeah, right" Billee said with a smirk and we all laughed. Even Colan giggled, although he didn't really know what he was laughing at. "By the way Jaime, congratulations"  
  
"Thanks" Jaime showed us her ring proudly. I was so excited for her. But I didn't think that I was ready to get married yet.  
  
After Frodo and Boromir had left, Billee stood up.  
  
"I'm going to try and catch Elrond now" he said, stretching. "Emma, can you and Jaime keep an eye on Colan for me? I won't be long"  
  
"Course we will" I said, snuggling back against my pillow. I felt completely done in. "Colan, come and lie down with me until Billee gets back. Me and Jaime will tell you a story"  
  
"A story about monsters" he said lying down beside me and putting his thumb in his mouth. I looked at Billee and smiled. Billee grinned back and left the room with Legolas behind him. I was really beginning to wonder if there was something going on with the two of them…  
  
We started to tell him a story about a nice cave troll who had no friends because everyone was scared of him. We took it in turns, completely making it as we went along. Finally, half way through the story, he fell asleep. Jaime and I talked very quietly for a minute or two.  
  
"You know that message?" I said hesitantly. Jaime nodded. "Well I listened to it" I admitted. "It helped me while I was waiting to be rescued"  
  
"I'm glad" Jaime smiled at me sleepily. "So, are we okay?"  
  
"We're okay" I agreed. "As long as you speak to Elrond today about Laddie"  
  
"I will" Jaime gave a yawn. "Just as soon as I wake up"  
  
Before I could reply, she was asleep. I looked at her for a moment, thinking about how lucky I was to have her as a friend. I smiled as Laddie pressed my nose against his hand. I honestly couldn't bear the though of losing him again and I was worried about what would happen if Billee's parents couldn't take care of him. My parents don't care less about him, if Billee's mum really had left, I would definitely have to go back home in order to keep Laddie.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of worrying, I fell asleep again…  
  
(Billee's POV)  
  
Even before I entered Elrond's office, I knew what he wanted to talk to me about. I was glad that Legolas was there with me.  
  
As we went in, Elrond told us to sit down. He had my student file in front of him and was flicking through a bunch of notes. After a minute, he looked up.  
  
"Your father hurt your brother, didn't he?" he asked. "Those injuries weren't caused by normal play"  
  
"Colan told me last night" I said slowly. I honestly didn't want to cause any more trouble for Elrond, but I decided to tell him the truth. "He said that my mum walked out a few days ago. When Colan cried for her, my dad hit him in the face and knocked him across the kitchen. I reckon he must have smacked his head on the kitchen counter. I've done the same thing before, so I know you see…" I trailed off and clenched my fists. "I'll kill him" I muttered. "I swear I'll kill him for this"  
  
"He can't go home, Billee" Elrond told me. Course I already knew that. "Is there anywhere else he could go?"  
  
"My aunt and uncle would take him in" I said with a shrug. "But I'd have to write to them. It might take a few days"  
  
"Fine then, you do that" Elrond told me. "He can stay here until you get a reply. I'm sure he will be no trouble"  
  
"Thank you sir" I stood up and gave him a quick hug. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me"  
  
"Not a problem" Elrond said with a smile. "And Billee?"  
  
"Yes?" I was just about to go out of the door, but I turned to face him. He smiled again. "My old offer still stands" he told me softly. "You and your brother. If you need a place to stay in the holidays, just let me know"  
  
"Sir" I said, grinning back at him. "You are great"  
  
Legolas and I walked quietly back to Emma's dorm. My heart felt lighter, knowing that my brother was safe here, but I knew that sooner or later, my father would show up and cause trouble.  
  
Quietly we opened their door and peered in. The sight that greeted us was a really sweet one. Both Jaime and Emma were asleep, Emma had Colan cuddled against her and Laddie curled against her other side.  
  
"Let them sleep" I whispered, closing the door. "Let's go for a ride or something"  
  
"Fine" Legolas echoed. "Let's go" 


	57. Talking with Elrond (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
A/N: Hey, OMG I just realised. 56 chapters and still going. I just want to tell you guys it'll probably be over very soon…..then….A SEQUEL! YYAAYY!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I think I slept for most of the day. Because when I woke up, it was lunch time and Frodo was sitting by me, just watching me sleep. I smiled.  
  
"Hey Frodo." He smiled.  
  
"Good afternoon. You had a rather long sleep."  
  
"I can't help it. I was only 'rescuing' my best friend." I grabbed him in a kiss. He kissed right back.  
  
"I brought you some lunch. I think it's a turkey sandwich. But it's Thursday, so who knows?"  
  
I laughed. "Oh Frodo. You're silly." I think our talking woke Emma, because she opened her eyes and smiled at us. I smiled back and sat up. I grabbed a brush and combed my ratty hair. I had left it down while I slept. It was time to keep my side of the bargain.  
  
I walked towards the office and knocked on Elrond's door. He opened it himself and smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Feeling better, Mrs. Baggins?"  
  
I laughed. "I'm not married yet, Elrond. But yes, I am feeling better. Thank you."  
  
"What can I do for you Jamie?"  
  
Well, two things actually. Firstly. Emma wanted me to talk to you about Laddie, her dog."  
  
"Yes, what about him?"  
  
"The other night, when we found Emma and Colan, Laddie was there too. He came back with us. Emma wants to keep him here. She just couldn't face you with all the nasty stuff that she's said to you."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I understand that. Laddie is a lovely dog. I camein to check on you last night and saw him at the foot of Emma's bed. So I know about him. Tell Emma, she can keep him here, just as long as he doesn't annoy anyone. But I shouldn't need to worry, should I? Reesa and Indigo seem to love him. So does Boromir. I was watching from my window last night, when you were at the stables."  
  
It was my turn to nod. Elrond didn't miss a thing. That's what I liked about him. He was the best principal in the whole of Middle Earth.  
  
"There was a second thing?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah. Elrond, since my parents don't care about me or Jake, I thought, could you possibly give me away at the alter?"  
  
He stood up, and smiled at me, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Jamie. I would love to."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it." I gave him a hug and he hugged me back only as a father would do to his daughter.  
  
Then I went back to our room. Telling Emma the news, about Laddie. Colan was still fast asleep. So Emma and I played a quiet game of 'Go Fish'. I could tell we were friends again. She was the sister I never had, after all. 


	58. Sinking Lower (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********

Over the next few days, things more or less went back to normal. Laddie followed me everywhere and he was a big hit with everyone. In fact he seemed to enjoy all the attention he was getting. Billee was still waiting to hear from his aunt and uncle about Colan, but there had been no sign of his father luckily. Colan was getting better too, and believe me, he adored Elrond. If the young elf ever disappeared, we always knew where to find him. In Elrond's office, bugging our Principal. 

Boromir and I were closer than ever, and everyone was thrilled over Frodo and Jaime's engagement. As for Jaime, and me well our friendship was as strong as ever. With Laddie by my side, I had managed to go back to classes, even though people still talked about me behind my back. I was still a tiny bit angry with Jaime, but I knew that life was too short to stay angry with people for long. 

But although everything seemed all right on the outside, it wasn't like that. To be honest, I was still feeling very depressed and I was still cutting regularly. I don't think anyone noticed. Jaime was spending a lot of her time with Frodo, and Billee and Legolas were always busy with Colan. I didn't want to tell them how bad I was feeling because I didn't want them to worry. I knew that any of them would take time to listen if I told them how bad I was feeling, but I didn't think that they needed to hear about my problems. Jaime was really happy for the first time in a long time and I wasn't going to be the one to spoilt that for her. 

So, as usual, I put on a brave face in front of the others. I guess that I was a bit quieter than normal, but no one mentioned it. During the evenings, I would take long walks in the grounds with Laddie. Sometimes Boromir would join us too, but often it was just Laddie and me. At night I would cry softly into my pillow, taking care not to wake anyone else. Deep in my heart, I knew I needed help, but I didn't know whom to turn to. 

One night, long after everyone else was asleep, I crept down to the infirmary to get another bandage. I had cut my arm pretty deep again and it was bleeding quite a bit. There were only three people in there and luckily they were all out cold. Two of them were younger kids suffering from the flu. The other one was in my gym class and he had been knocked out cold by a basketball. One that Billee had thrown actually. No surprise there, Billee is famous for being lethal with basketballs. Or balls of any kind come to think of it.

Next to me, Laddie whimpered softly. He didn't like the infirmary very much. I can't say I blame him. It's a cold horrible place. And there is no escape from Gandalf.

"Ssssh, Laddie" I whispered, putting a finger to my lips. "I'll just get a bandage and then we'll get out of here. I don't like it either"

Slowly, being careful not to make any sudden noises, I made my way over to the cupboard where Gandalf kept most of his stuff. He has two of them, one for bandages and cream and stuff and one for tablets. Since Billee overdosed on sleeping tablets last year, Gandalf has been extra careful with his sleeping pills and painkillers. He keeps them in a locked cupboard and only he has the key. Only he can give them to students and he'll only give them one at a time and never more than three days running. 

I got a small bandage and I was just about to go out when I saw Gandalf's key lying on the floor. The idiot must have dropped it. I looked at it and suddenly had an idea. Quietly I picked it up and opened his 'locked' cupboard. 

I looked at the packets of pills, barely able to tell them apart. Finally, I took two packets of twenty-eight sleeping pills and locked the cupboard up again. I placed the key where I had found it, before going back to the dorm. 

Once there, I cleaned and bandaged my arm, then slipped the pills into my private drawer, underneath my diary. I only planned to use them if things got any worse, so in the meantime I could only hope that Billee or Jaime wouldn't find them…

I undressed and slipped into bed, feeling slightly better now that I knew I could do something if things got bad. I felt in control now and that comforted me. With Laddie at my side, I fell asleep.


	59. Best friends again? (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Aww geez, you read this far. You guys don't need a summary.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Over the following days, I had noticed Emma was quiet. Quieter than usual, that is. I decided to let her have her space. I didn't want to invade her personal space again. Now that we were friends again, even though I knew Emma was still a little mad at me, we walked everywhere together, with Frodo and Boromir. Billee and Legolas were coming to classes sometimes. But mostly, they were busy with Colan. He was such a cute little kid. The other morning I woke up to find him snuggled up next to me, thumb in mouth, fast asleep. I knew he knew me rather well. But this was a big surprise. He usually favored his brother or Emma over me.  
  
At school, Emma and I walked together to our classes. There were other bullies in the school besides Randy and Gimli, but they weren't as bad. There was the Girl Clique. They didn't usually physically hurt anyone. More than likely it was the mentally and verbally harassing kids, younger than us or themselves. One day Emma and I were walking toward the boys class when we past Jo, the head of the Girl Clique. Of course she had to shout out after us.  
  
"Yo! Emma! Have you had anyone come onto you lately?!" Emma looked as if she was going to burst into tears. I swung around and walked up to the tall blonde elf, who towered over me, her arms crossed.  
  
"What did you just say to my friend, Jo?"  
  
"Go blow it out ya old wazoo, shrimp."  
  
I felt my rage boil. No one called this hobbit a shrimp and got away in one piece. I vaguely heard Emma saying don't worry about it. But by that time, I had leapt onto Jo and had my hands around her neck, choking her and banging her head against the floor. "Don't ever say anything to Emma or me! Or you will regret it, Jo Dogen! I swear!" It took Frodo and Boromir to drag me off and cool me down. Frodo was trying hard not to laugh. I glanced at him with a grin on my face.  
  
"You sure you want a wife who has a hot temper, Mr. Baggins?"  
  
"If she is as beautiful as you, I'd love it. Some one to get me on my feet everyday."  
  
That had sent me into gales of laughter. Emma was sitting with her arms around her knees. She looked trembly. I put a comforting arm around her and smiled. "Don't worry, Em, I won't let Jo or her cronies get to us. I just proved that."  
  
By this time, it was almost graduation. We were working up to it anyway. Emma was still a little secluded. But our friendship was stronger than ever.  
  
Sometimes, we had a spare period together, and during that hour-and-a-half we'd go up to the common room and watch a movie. First it was my choice, then Emma's and then one that we both loved. One of the movies we loved together, was 'The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking'.  
  
A great kids movie. Lots of songs and we would go around humming the theme song. I think Indigo and Reesa were getting annoyed. But we didn't care in the slightest. 


	60. Another Suicide Attempt (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************************

I was touched that Jaime had defended me against Jo. She was a friend of Randy's and I knew that she hadn't forgiven us for getting him expelled. But it wasn't just that. What she said…had brought back the memories.

You see, Jamie knew a bit about what had gone on between Randy and me, but I'd never really spoken to anyone about it. Not really. I'd just blocked it out and pretended that it hadn't happened. And usually it does work, unless something happens to remind me again. 

After gym class, when everyone went to lunch, I held back. As I hurried to my dorm, Randy's words echoed in my head. Laddie greeted me from my bed and I stopped to pet him. Then I opened my drawer and took out both my knife and the sleeping tablets. I looked at them both, knowing that it was finally time to make a decision. If I took all the sleeping tablets, it would be too late by the time anyone found me. I could be sure of dying. On the other hand, did I really want to die and leave Billee, Boromir and Jaime? Not to mention Laddie. I knew that they would blame themselves and I didn't want to do that to them.

With a sigh, I slipped one packet of sleeping pills back into my drawer. Then I knelt down and hugged Laddie. 

"If anything happens to me," I whispered. "Billee will look after you. But…I have to do this Laddie. Just to stop the memories. It's…it's the only way" He licked my face and I knew that he understood. He's a clever dog, is my Laddie. 

I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I didn't think that anyone would come after me, but I couldn't risk it. Firstly I pulled up my sleeve and made three deep cuts across my already scarred arm and one across my wrist. Then I looked in the mirror. 

"Pretty half-elf" I heard Gimli say. Slowly I brought my knife up and slashed my cheek. As the blood dripped into the sink, I gave a sigh of relief. Now I wasn't a 'pretty half-elf' any more. I was beginning to feel a bit better. But I still hadn't finished.

I emptied the twenty-eight pills into the palm of my hand and stood there looking at them for a moment or two. I figured that with the amount of blood coming from my wrist, I wouldn't actually need many. By the time anyone found me, the blood loss would be taking effect. But I decided to take some anyway, just to be on the safe side. In totally, I think I took about fifteen before I began to feel sleepy. In that instant I regretted taking the tablets.

"Laddie" I called weakly. I heard him scratching at the door. Then he jumped up at the handle, but since it was locked, he couldn't open it. He barked and ran off, no doubt to find Billee. I tried to stay awake, but it was impossible. The remaining tablets fell from my hand as I slumped against the wall, unconscious.

(Billee's POV)

Me, Legolas and Colan went into the dining hall and sat down at our usual table. Jaime, Frodo, Boromir, Jake and Baz were already there, but Emma wasn't.

"Where's Emma?" Jaime asked, looking over to the door. "Wasn't she with us a minute ago?"

"Yeah, she was" I agreed, attempting to get Colan to sit in his own seat and not on my lap. "She's probably gone to the toilet or something. Or maybe she just wants to be alone for a while. You know what Emma can be like"

"Here let me take him" Legolas held out his arms and I handed Colan to him gratefully. My little brother looked up at Legolas trustingly and slowly reached up to touch a strand of his hair.

"You have pretty hair," he said with a smile. "It nice colour. I like"

"Thank you" Legolas smiled back at him. "Now are you going to eat something for uncle Legolas"

I was taking a drink when he said that. I laughed and it all came shooting out of my nose. Baz handed me a tissue, trying not to laugh. 

"Uncle Legolas" I said with a snigger. "What a name"

"Well it works" my friend said with a shrug. He put some food on a spoon and held it out to Colan. "Eat this for Legolas" he said softly. Colan did as he was told, keeping hold of Legolas's hair all the time. He seemed fascinated with it. I could tell that Legolas didn't mind so I just let the two of them get on with it and turned to talk to Baz. 

We were having an interesting discussion about basketball when I felt something pulling on my trouser leg. When I looked down I saw that it was Laddie. He had come in so quietly that none of us had noticed him. I moved my arm to pet him and his jaw closed around my wrist. His grip, although firm, wasn't hard enough to hurt, but I understood that he wanted me to go with him. 

"All right Laddie, I'm coming" Although I couldn't explain it, I had this horrible feeling that it was something to do with Emma. I stood up and went after him quickly. Legolas, Frodo, Jaime and Boromir followed me. Laddie took us to the girl's bathroom and scratched at the door whining. I tried the door and found that it was locked. Boromir, Jaime and Frodo looked rather alarmed. 

Trying to keep calm, I knocked on the door.

"Emma" I called. "Are you all right?" There was no reply. Laddie threw himself at the door, barking. I knew then that something was really wrong. 

"Boromir, help me with this door" I said quickly. "Frodo, get Elrond. Go"

As Frodo ran off in the direction of the dining hall, Legolas put his free arm around Jaime's shoulders. The poor girl looked really worried. Boromir and I ran at the door and hit it with our shoulders. It flew open and we all gasped at the sight, which greeted us. The sink and the floor were covered in blood. Slumped in a corner was Emma and she didn't look like she was breathing. As I ran over to her, I trod on something small and white. I looked round and my eyes met Jaime's. Silently, I held up the sleeping tablet. 

A/N: All right, a very depressing chapter. Hey, I have just found out my exam results. I'm not in the mood to write happy things.


	61. A Traumatising Time (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"EMMA!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed after a moment or two of shock. I raced towards her, but Legolas held me back. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP MY FRIEND!" I yelled, sobbing. But Legolas wouldn't let go. Frodo came back with Elrond, I was crying so hard, I had the hiccups. Elrond acted quickly. Frodo relieved Legolas of holding me back, and wrapped his arms around me and turned me away from the horrible sight.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Baz' POV)  
  
Frodo, Jamie, Billee, Legolas, Boromir and Colan all went somewhere at lunch time. I don't know where. I was sitting with Jake and Kezza and Carmen. Kezza and Carmen were two girls from our class. They were nice. People started teasing us about going out. Reasonable.  
  
Legolas came running into the hall and came over to us.  
  
"You guys better not come back to the dorm. Emma's in a bad way. So just stay here. Okay?"  
  
At that moment, Celeborn came in. "All students are to remain in the hall until further notice."  
  
I was getting worried. Had Emma tried something too drastic? If she had, this was going to be serious.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Jamie's POV)  
  
Emma was rushed to the hospital. This was way to serious for the infirmary. Elrond actually called an ambulance and as soon as they had come, they had wheeled my best friend into it, and Elrond had climbed in with her. Then they had gone off. The cleaners had cleaned up the girls bathroom. I felt sick.  
  
I stayed in the bathroom for a few hours, I really felt sick. I even threw up a few times. I just couldn't get the image of Emma in a pool of blood out of my mind. Frodo came in and hugged me. He took me toward my room and lay me on the bed. He just sat beside me, stroking my face comfortingly.  
  
I couldn't talk for a while, but when I did, it came out as a whisper.  
  
"Why'd she do it, Frodo? Why does she have to worry me like this?"  
  
Frodo didn't have an answer. He just comforted me throughout the night.  
  
The next day, Elrond came back. I was the first to see him.  
  
"Elrond. How is she?" I asked, frantically, rubbing my eyes, I hadn't had much sleep last night.  
  
"I don't want to upset you, Jamie. With you a bride-to-be, soon. But Emma is bad. She needed a blood transfusion and her stomach pumped. She definitely went to far this time."  
  
I began to cry. Emma. Why the hell did she do it? Didn't she care that she had friends around her? Hadn't she ever heard of talking about it? Not that I blamed her. She had had a pretty tough life.  
  
"Can you take me to see her?" I asked.  
  
"I can. But it won't be her. She'll have tubes and pipes coming out of her. She can't talk because there is a pipe helping her breathe."  
  
I nodded. I'd seen it all before. My big sister had done it before. I winced at the memory. Julia had almost died. She lived at home now. Not that mum and dad cared. But she was much more careful.  
  
I nodded again. "Elrond, can you take me to see her, after lunch?"  
  
Elrond agreed and I went to the common room. I had decided to call my sister.  
  
I dialed the number with trembling fingers. It took five rings before some picked up.  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice.  
  
"Julia?" I said, my voice shaking.  
  
"Jamie, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you come? Where mum and dad?"  
  
"Mum and Dad? They ran off. They went off during a night a couple of weeks back. I wake up and they aren't here. What happened?"  
  
"Emma. She did what you did a few years ago. She's in hospital."  
  
"Oh my god. I'll be there soon. Don't worry. I get there probably tomorrow afternoon. Mum and Dad took the good horses."  
  
"All right, see you tomorrow Julia."  
  
"Bye sis, don't worry. You and Emma will come out on top like you always do."  
  
I managed a weak smile at that. Julia always knew what to say to make me feel better.  
  
  
  
After lunch, Elrond drove me to the hospital. He explained to the nurse that I was a close friend. She didn't want to let me see Emma. But I told her otherwise. I walked into the room. Emma was sleeping. But she opened her eyes when she heard me.  
  
"Well, you've gone and done it now, Emma Silverblade. Is nothing sacred? Not even Gandalf's medicine cabinet."  
  
Emma looked sad and sorry.  
  
"You've really had me worried, you know. Frodo wants you to know he's very worried."  
  
Emma closed her eyes. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"The doctors said that if you were good, and behaved and didn't try to kill yourself again, they'd let you out for graduation. But why didn't you just talk to us, if something was worrying you? Billee and Colan and Legolas and especially Boromir are in a right tizz."  
  
Emma just nodded. I knew she didn't mean to hurt anyone.  
  
"Well, Miss Matron-of-honor. I'd better see you out of here at graduation, or I will be mad." I placed a kiss on her cheek, as a friend, I always did that. A stupid habit. Then Elrond had to go, so I said goodbye and went back to school. 


	62. Emma Gets Worse (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************************

(Billee's POV)

I was relieved when Jaime told me that Emma seemed a bit better, but my relief was short-lived. I knew from past experiences, that it wasn't her body that needed healing so much as her mind. And as long as she was depressed, she would attempt to kill herself again and again. I desperately wanted to see her, but I wasn't sure that I could face it. Not after what had happened to my older brother…Hospitals just freak me out now.

I wasn't the only one badly affected. Legolas was very worried, although we both tried to put on a brave face for Colan. Boromir was a complete mess, he wouldn't talk to anyone. As for Jaime, well I heard her crying during the night. Frodo was with her, so I didn't go in. 

The evening after Jaime had been to see Emma, I couldn't sleep. Colan was snuggled up with Legolas and Laddie was lying on the end of my bed, watching me as I paced backwards and forwards across the room. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Emma in a pool of blood. I couldn't face even trying to sleep. 

"Laddie" I said softly. "Want to come and get a drink?"

Quietly, we went down to the kitchen. Jaime and Frodo were also in there. Both of them looked completely exhausted. I probably didn't look much better myself. I poured myself a cup of cocoa and sat down at the table with them. None of us spoke for a while.

"Billee" Jaime asked finally. "Do you think Emma will be okay?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. "You are the one who went to see her today"

"I don't mean that" Jaime said her voice low. "I mean, do you think she'll be okay mentally?"

"Impossible to tell" I said softly. "Maybe, if someone could just get through to her. On the other hand, maybe she is too far-gone for that. You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think they should have just let her die"

"Billee!" Frodo sounded shocked. "How can you say that?"

"She wants to die," I said quietly, tightening my grip on my cup. "Surely that is her right?"

"And what about the people she leaves behind?" Jaime snapped. "How are we supposed to deal with this?"

"Any way we can" I replied calmly. "But look at it this way. After graduation, you are going to marry Frodo. Colan and me are going to live with Elrond. He wants to adopt us and he says he'll fight my father all the way. And what's she got to look forward to? Nothing. Looking at it that way, I'm not surprised she wanted to die"

"So what are you saying?" Jaime glared at me. "You want her to die?"

"I don't want to lose her," I said quietly. "But wanting to keep her here just because we don't want to lose her is purely selfish. I'm trying to see both sides here. The life she's living at the moment is plainly hell for her. Maybe she didn't feel that she had any choice. At least if she dies, maybe she'll finally find peace"

"What made you think like that, Billee?" I hadn't heard Elrond come in until he spoke. As I turned to look at him, I was shocked. He looked like he had been crying. And like the rest of us, he looked completely worn out. "That is a rather adult speech for one so young"

"I know sir" I waited while he sat down and then I continued. "When my brother had an accident, I watched doctors battle for days to try and keep him alive. And all they were doing was prolonging his pain. He was meant to die; they knew that they couldn't save him. They should have let him die straight away. Would have saved us all a lot of pain"

We all sat there in silence again. I guess that there wasn't really a lot to say. 

"Do you think Emma will be okay?" Jaime asked Elrond. Our principal didn't reply straight away. When he did, his voice was strained.

"I've tried many times to help her," he confessed. "And now I'm beginning to wonder if anyone can help her. I can't say Jamie. I really can't"

The sound of the phone ringing startled us all. It was picked up almost immediately, and then two minutes later, Gandalf looked round the door.

"Phone for you, Elrond sir," he said with a yawn. "In your office. It's the hospital. They say it's urgent…"

Elrond jumped up immediately and hurried out of the room. Me, Jamie and Frodo glanced at each other and ran after him. We reached his office just as he hung up. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. I was worried, something had obviously gone wrong.

After a moment, Elrond looked up at us briefly and ordered us to sit down. Although he did his best to keep us from seeing it, I could tell from his voice that he was crying. 

"That was the hospital, wasn't it?" Frodo said carefully. "Has something happened?"

"Emma has got a lot worse," Elrond said quietly. "After we left this afternoon, they gave her some food and she threw up. She's been throwing up blood ever since. They believe that she has damaged the lining of her stomach. Then she fell unconscious and her heart stopped. She hasn't woken up since and she's having trouble breathing on her own" He paused and I suddenly knew what he was going to say next. "They say that her chances of survival are very low" he whispered. "They said that we should definitely prepare ourselves for the worst"

Next to me, Jaime gave a cry and collapsed in Frodo's arms. He held her tightly as tears slid down both of their cheeks. I couldn't cry, I just felt numb. I couldn't believe that it was really happening…

"I have to go down there now" Elrond's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Billee, do you think you could handle coming with me?"

"Yeah, I can handle it" I whispered. "Laddie, go find Legolas"

The dog whined and ran out of the room. I asked Frodo to tell Legolas were I had gone. He just nodded. None of us were in the mood for speaking. I think we were all privately wondering how it had come to this.


	63. A little family history, a long wait and...

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
AN: OK, here's a little of Jamie's family history. Hope you like.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I held Frodo tight, as I cried into his shoulder. To think my best friend wouldn't be there to see me married. I hadn't told her, but I wanted her to be an aunt and god mother to my children. She couldn't die. I had already had to many people in my family die.  
  
From the start, we had been a rather big family. Dad was still the abusive prick he had always been, but besides me, Julia and Jake, there had been my twin sisters Stacey and Tracy, my oldest brother Mark and the baby, Samantha. We also had an 'adopted' brother. His name was Jesse.  
  
My mother had not always been the depressed alcoholic she is now. Once, a long time ago, she actually cared about us. We were a big family, one of the biggest in Midgewood. Once a week, my father would come home and beat the hell out of mum. When he was on the war path, he would actually go so far as to put Samantha in a plastic bag and hold it closed. I had only been about ten at the time, and I had thrown myself at him, and bit his neck. I had been thrown across the room for it. Mark had been my protector when dad was around. He was tall, very tall, and very strong. He used to defend me, Julia, Jake, Jesse, Stacey, Tracy and Samantha. That's how he died. Dad had been flaming drunk, and had taken a kitchen knife. Catching Mark in the stomach, he had killed him. When dad was sober again, he had been weeping and crying for his oldest son, promising never to get that drunk again, but that promise was short lived.  
  
Stacey and Tracy, who were just a bit younger than me, are still alive, but they haven't talked to us in years. So it seems as if, they died too. Samantha was only three years old when Dad had beaten the crap out of Jesse. She was so traumatized, she had gone and hidden under her bed. Dad had found her and spanked her black and blue. Told her, that she would never live in this house unless she learned violence. She had a rather big asthma attack a few weeks later and had died in hospital. Jesse was covered from head to foot in bruises. He had suffered brain damage. The doctors thought it best to turn off life-support. Now there is only me, Jake and Julia. Now mum and dad have run off somewhere. Leaving Julia and Jake and Me alone in the world. Even though Julia is twenty five. I'm eighteen and Jake is sixteen.  
  
I was snatched out of my reverie when Frodo took my hand and led me down the hall to my room. We lay on my bed and just lay there, comforting each other all night long.  
  
The next morning, I slept late. I hadn't gone to sleep until five am. I kept seeing old memories floating up from the depths of my mind. Things that I didn't want to remember. I had never told anyone about my past and had told Jake and Baz not to tell anyone either. I don't like sympathy much. I only accept it when I need it. I needed it now. My best friend was most probably dead. My matron of honor, my children's god mother, was in a bad state.  
  
There was a knock at the door. A familiar head poked in and looked at me. It was Julia.  
  
"Julia!" I cried, sobbing, and leapt into her embrace. I cried into my big sisters shoulder. I hardly ever cried. But it wasn't fair. Emma wanted to die, leaving us all feeling lost.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Jamie. It's okay." Was all Julia said, patting my back and whispering soothing sounds to me. Behind me, Frodo sat up. I finished crying long enough to introduce them briefly.  
  
"Julia, this is my fiancée Frodo Baggins. Frodo, this is my big sister, Julia."  
  
They shook hands and Julia stared at me. "Fiancée? My little sister is getting married?"  
  
I nodded briefly. Julia realised I didn't really want to talk. "So how is Emma?"  
  
"Getting worse." I said in a hoarse voice. "Why does she want to kill herself so badly, Julia?"  
  
"I have no idea, Jamie. My reason was, I thought the whole world was turned against me. So I thought, lets just get rid of an ugly toad like me. Who will miss me? I didn't realise that you and Jake would. I was to caught up in my own affairs."  
  
Frodo stared, this time. "You tried to kill yourself?"  
  
"Oh yeah, plenty of times." Said Julia seriously.  
  
"I just had an idea. Maybe, Julia can talk some sense into her."  
  
"Frodo, Emma is unconscious." I said, shaking my head.  
  
But Julia nodded. "No, I think it might work. When I was in hospital. I could hear you guys, I just couldn't respond."  
  
My hopes picked themselves up off the floor and dusted themselves off.  
  
Frodo, Julia and I all raced out to the stables.  
  
We rode to the hospital. The nurse who had been on duty when I was there, was still there. She recognised me. "Oh, you want to see Emma Silverblade. But who are these two?"  
  
"This is my sister, Julia and my fiancée, Frodo. May we see her?"  
  
The nurse nodded and We headed for the door.  
  
Elrond and Billee looked up as we entered. They had been here all night. I explained the idea to Elrond. He said we could try, but it was very doubtful. Emma was sunk so deep, not even Elronds elven magic could reach her. Her eyes were open and she looked totally lifeless.  
  
Julia stepped up to the bedside, she took hold of Emma's cold hand and spoke calmly. "Usually, the only functioning thing in a body like this, is the eyes." She turned to Emma. "Emma, this is Jamie's sister, Julia. If you can hear me, I want you to blink you eyes once."  
  
We all held our breath. After what seemed like forever, Emma's eyelids drooped into a blink. Julia tried again.  
  
"Emma, if you can hear what I'm saying, blink twice."  
  
Emma's eyes blinked once…twice. She could hear us.  
  
Julia, who knew how to handle this kind of situation, talked to her.  
  
"Emma, I want to talk to you. I'll ask you some questions, for yes, blink once, for no, blink twice. Okay?"  
  
Emma blinked once. I sighed with relief. Julia began the 'interrogation'.  
  
"Emma, do you want to die?" Emma blinked once.  
  
"Do you want to leave all the people who care about you, behind?" She blinked twice.  
  
"Why do you want to die, Emma? Is it school?" two blinks. "Bullies?" One blink.  
  
"That was a yes." I spoke up. "Is it Jo Dogen, Emma?" One blink. "Is it because of what Randy did to you, two years ago?" One very rapid blink.  
  
I began to cry. I couldn't help it. "Please, Emma. Come back! I - I need my best friend with me!"  
  
We stayed like that all day and all night. Billee and Elrond went back to school in the late afternoon. Julia and Frodo were asleep in chairs. I was leaning against the bed, half asleep. That's when I heard it. Barely above a soft whisper.  
  
"Jamie?" Emma was back. I lifted my head to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't. She was looking at me. I hugged her frail shoulders. "I need something to eat." She said. I nodded.  
  
"I'll go get the nurse." I walked quietly out of the room, and over to the nurses station. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes dear?" Asked a kindly old lady nurse.  
  
"Um, my friend, Emma Silverblade is awake. She says she needs something to eat." The nurse checked the roster.  
  
"It says here that she's been throwing up blood. She's torn the lining of her stomach. She has to go in for a operation to sew her back up." I nodded. "Would you like me to call a doctor, to tell him she's awake? She's sceduled for pre-op at seven am." I looked at my watch. It was six am now.  
  
"That would be great. Thank you."  
  
I walked back to the room. Emma was lying still. But she was still in the land of the living. "Emma, I can't get you anything to eat, you have to go in for pre-op, shortly." Emma looked really scared. "Don't worry. I'll be right outside the door." She gripped my hand as tight as she could manage and we waited until the doctor came with a trolley to take her to pre-op. 


	64. This is War (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************** *********

(Billee's POV)

When Elrond and I got back to the school, Boromir, Legolas and Colan were waiting for us all anxious to hear how Emma was. I told them Jaime's plan and about her having to go in for a stomach-op.

"Really, it's just touch and go" I said quietly. "She's back with us, for a while at least. But the doctors warned us that since she is so weak, she might not survive the operation. And I have to tell you guys something" I paused and they looked at me expectantly.  "I don't think it matters," I continued softly. "I think we've already lost her"

"But there's hope right?" Legolas slipped his free arm around my shoulders. "There's always hope"

"I think…I think I understand something now" I said quietly. "How long has she been in that hospital? Days? And where the hell are her parents? Damn it, don't they care?"

"Billee, you're scaring Colan" Legolas said softly. I hadn't realised that I had been shouting. Legolas gave my brother to Boromir and pulled me into a hug. He held me close, gently patting my back. In his embrace, I wanted to cry and I guess I needed to cry, but I couldn't. I still felt numb. 

The next day, Jamie came back. She told me that Emma's operation had gone well, but she had still been asleep when she left. We all knew that now it was only a matter of seeing how she was when she woke up. I wanted to warn Jaime that the old Emma would be gone, but my hobbit friend looked so hopeful that I didn't have the heart. Instead, I went to speak to Elrond.

Elrond was reading a letter when I entered his office. He looked very worried about something. 

"How are you feeling, Billee?" he asked. "Any better?"

"It doesn't feel real," I said softly. "I just want to have Emma back with us. I think only then, I'll be able to believe this is happening"

"I know" Elrond came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Billee, I've had some good news and some bad news for you all about Emma. Can you go and get the others?"

Ten minutes later, me, Jamie, Frodo, Legolas, Boromir, Jake and Baz were sitting in his office waiting for him to speak. When he did, his voice was low. 

"I've just had a call from the hospital" he said softly. "They've told me that the operation went well, but they don't know when she'll wake up. They'll give us another call when she does. But they think that if her operation was a success she'll be able to come out of hospital in the next few days"

"That's great news," Jaime said, breaking into a smile. Elrond shook his head and his eyes meet mine. He looked really upset and I guessed what he was going to say. 

"I also had a letter from her parents," he told us sadly. "They want Emma to stay in hospital where she can be put under 24-hour supervision with no visitors until they are sure that she won't harm herself again"

 "They want to lock her away" I clenched my fists and glanced at Legolas. He looked angry too. "They can't do that, can they?"

"If her parents can convince the hospital that she is a danger to herself, they will do it," Elrond said with a sigh. "If they manage to do it, she will be locked away for a long time"

"There has to be something we can do," I said angrily, getting to my feet and walking back and forth across the room. "This isn't over. Is it guys?"

"No way" Legolas said immediately. "Whether she is a danger to herself or not, she needs to be with people who love her"

"I'm with you guys," Baz agreed. Jake also nodded. As for Boromir and Jaime, well we didn't even need to ask. So together we all turned to look at our principal.

"Fight with us sir?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded.

"I agree with you, Billee," he said carefully. "But I want you kids to stay away from the hospital for a few days. I don't want any trouble with Emma's parents. We'll just wait and see how things go…"

"Fine then" I agreed. "We'll stay here, as long as you promise to tell us how she is" He nodded and we went out of his office, shutting the door behind us. "But in the meantime" I told the others. "This is war!"


	65. Hating Family (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
I smiled. Billee was right. Were we going to let people who didn't care about Emma rule her life? Or were her friends who loved her like a sister, in Boromir's case, a girlfriend, going to take over and bring her back?  
  
I had met Emma's parents before. They were nice to me, but very vague. Like they weren't all there or something. They used to leave us alone and not care about us.  
  
Julia was still around. Elrond had given her a place to stay, because, even though she was twenty-five, he didn't like her living at home, alone.  
  
I loved having my sister around. Because Emma was in hospital, Julia help me with wedding plans. It was early, yet, but I didn't care. We were doing a list of people to invite, when we heard shouting.  
  
It was coming from Elrond's office. Julia looked at each other. We knew that shouting only too well. It was dad.  
  
We raced down the hall towards the office. I was about to knock on the door, but I put my ear to it instead.  
  
"You stupid elf! Where the hell are my kids! I want to talk to them!"  
  
"Mr. Shadow, If you will just calm down I will tell you…" said Elrond, trailing off.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? You want me to calm down? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"  
  
I opened the door. "Right here dad. Really you should learn to control your temper."  
  
Dad turned blazing eyes to me. He was drunk. Again. "YOU LITTLE MONGREL!" He dove at me, pinning me to the floor, he slapped me across the face. I gasped. Pain shot through my cheek. I hadn't been slapped by my father for almost eight years, I had gotten to fast, and run away to Granny's. But now was a different time. Granny was gone and Jake, Julia and me were all alone. Dad kept slapping me in a drunken abuse, until I was black and blue. He punched me and hit me. All while keeping me pinned to the floor. Julia couldn't do anything. Neither could Elrond. But then Dad's weight was tackled off me and I lay there, winded and coughing, bruised from head to foot, while Billee beat the crap out of my dad. Julia comforted me and we watched Billee take on the Drunken hobbit we called dad.  
  
"Don't ever hit MY friends or you will go straight to hell!" Yelled Billee, hitting dad, while crying in a fit of rage. It took both Julia and Elrond to lift him off my fathers unconscious form. When dad is drunk. It's only a matter of time before he goes into a deep snooze. Julia helped me up to the infirmary to lie down. I think I must have gone to sleep, because I woke up with Billee, Elrond, Frodo, Julia, Jake and Baz around me. Laddie was licking my hand. I hated my father. He was such a jackass. I hated him so much, I just wanted to kill him. He had killed my brothers and sister. Scared my twin sisters away and bashed and bullied Julia, Jake and Me for most of our lives. I knew that when I married Frodo, I could just start my life anew. I wouldn't have to worry about my father or mother ever again. 


	66. A Fight (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.

By Risty Maskell and Silver15

Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.

Summary: Oh come on…

**************************************************************************** *********

(Billee's POV)

To be honest, when I saw Jamie's dad lay into her, I jumped in without thinking. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but I knew that I'd made yet another enemy.

I'd got off lightly apart from a split lip. When Jaime woke up in the infirmary, she was really upset about it, but I told her to forget it.

"No one hits my friends and gets away with it," I said with a shrug. "And anyway, I'm used to it. You know that Jaime"

That evening, I decided to go out for a walk. Even though we all knew that Emma was going to be okay, I still found it difficult to sleep. I was trying desperately to think of a way to stop Emma's parents, but I hadn't come up with anything yet. I thought that maybe walking in the night air would help me think. 

I slipped out when everyone was asleep, taking just Laddie. Colan was curled up with Legolas, still holding a strand of my friend's hair. I scribbled a quick note, just in case they woke up, and then went outside. 

I didn't limit myself to the grounds. I never do. Signalling to Laddie to keep quiet, I pushed open the gates and slipped out, shutting them behind me.

Laddie dashed off, no doubt pleased at being free for a while. I knew that he would come back when I whistled, so I didn't worry about him.

I was walking along, minding my own business, when Jaime's dad appeared in front of me. He was still drunk, but not as drunk as he had been earlier. I took a step back wanting to distance myself from him. 

"You!" he spat, looking straight at me. "You should try staying out of other people's business. Might save you a lot of trouble"

"Piss off" I said annoyed. "No one hits my friends and gets away with it. You're just pathetic"

The blow came as a complete surprise. The bastard hobbit caught me directly in the groin. As I dropped to my knees in pain, he came at me again, this time kicking me in the jaw. When I was on the ground, he flung himself at me, but I rolled out of the way. I couldn't avoid him for long however. He jumped on me and smacked me one again, this time in the eye. My vision blurred. 

I did struggle, but I had no real strength left. When I had attacked him before, I was really angry so it was easier for me to take him down. Now I didn't have that, and I was beginning to realise how not sleeping had affected me. 

There was only one thing I could do. Putting one hand up to protect my face, I let out a piercing whistle. Half a second later, Laddie let out a howl and came tearing towards us. He leapt onto Mr. Shadow and sunk his teeth into his hand. Jaime's dad tried everything to fight him off, but Laddie wouldn't let go. Finally I called him off and the mongrel hobbit fell to the ground. I kicked him in the ribs and turned away.

"Whose the loser now?" I said softly. "Next time you try to hurt any of us, Laddie will kill you. I'll make sure of it, you drunken, pathetic excuse for a hobbit."

Slowly, with Laddie at my side, I walked back to school. I knew that I looked a mess, my nose was bleeding and my jaw really ached. But I was proud of myself too. I'd always sworn to Emma and Jaime that I would protect them and I had kept that promise…


	67. Shock and good news (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I was up getting a cup of hot chocolate when Billee came in. I almost dropped my mug in shock. His nose was bleeding and he has a massive bruise on his jaw. He was hobbling too. That could only mean one thing. Who ever he got into a fight with had kicked him in the groin. I raced to him.  
  
"Billee, what happened to you?"  
  
"I was walking in the grounds and your dad took me by surprise." I groaned.  
  
"Not again…was he drunk as a sailor?"  
  
"A little, not as much as this afternoon though." I gave him a hug.  
  
"Poor Billee. You look really tired you know. Have you been getting much sleep, lately?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I've been worrying about Emma."  
  
"Oh Billee, you got to have sleep. Come and have a cup of cocoa with me."  
  
So we sat at the table, mostly in silence, drinking our cocoa. Finally it was me who spoke.  
  
"D'you think Emma's parents will let her out for graduation?"  
  
Billee shrugged. "Who knows? I really hope so. But my hopes are very low to the ground."  
  
Graduation was five weeks away. Some how, we had to make sure Emma didn't hurt herself during that time. But how?  
  
We both looked up from staring at our mugs as Elrond came in.  
  
"What are you two doing up?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh thinking of ways to sabotage Graduation and then run off laughing with our diplomas." I said, smiling. Elrond laughed.  
  
"I suppose even though a certain mischievous hobbit is getting married, that doesn't make her less mischievous, now does it?"  
  
It was my turn to laugh. "Not in the slightest, Elrond. Not in the slightest."  
  
Elrond's gaze turned to Billee's bloody nose. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I met up with Mr. Shadow in the grounds. He decide to give me present. An operation to the lower part of the male elf anatomy."  
  
Elrond winced. "Ouch, Jamie, how did you put up with it?"  
  
"I have absolutely know idea. I'm just lucky I guess."  
  
  
  
After school on Friday, I walked back to the dorm with Frodo. We were giggling about something. I can't remember what. We walked past Elrond's office. He called us in.  
  
"Good news." He said, smiling.  
  
"Good news? What's good news?" I asked in a funny sarcastic way. We hadn't heard any good news in a long time.  
  
"Emma's parents have decided only to leave her in the hospital for a few weeks. Three at most. She'll be back for Graduation." He held up the letter he had been reading.  
  
I squealed with happiness and bounced around like Tigger. Making Frodo and Elrond laugh very hard.  
  
This most certainly was good news. 


	68. An evil plan and a big secret (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
Summary: Oh come on…  
**************************************************************************** **********

(Billee's POV)

As soon as Jaime told me the good news, I realised that something wasn't right. Emma hated hospitals and she was obviously still going to be depressed, so how where they stopping her from cutting herself? And as Elrond had told us, her parents had asked that none of us, not even Elrond, go and see her during those three weeks. They said in their letter that she needed time to recover. Why? They were trying to keep something from us, I was sure of it.

Finally I decided that I had to find out. I couldn't face not knowing. So very early Saturday morning, Legolas and I crept into Elrond's office. While Legolas kept watch, I picked up the phone and called the hospital. 

"Hello" I said when a woman finally answered. "I'm calling about Emma Silverblade. I'm her older brother, Billee" 

"Fine" the woman, sounded totally exhausted, but at least she didn't question my story. "What do you want to know?"

"Just how she is," I said quickly. "All I know is that she had a stomach operation about four days ago and that it went okay. I was only wondering how she is now"

"Oh yes, the operation was a success" the woman agreed. "But when she woke up, she wasn't in a good state. She started going mad and had to be sedated. We can't do anything with her, especially since she tried suicide again last night"

"Did she succeed?"

"No she didn't" the woman informed me. "But she's being kept under 24 hour supervision and is being heavily drugged to control her. She's also on a drip because she won't eat. The doctors are unsure of what else to do"

"How long are they going to keep her on the drugs for?" I asked softly. "Are they actually doing her any good?"

"Impossible to say" she told me. "At the moment, she truly is a danger to both herself and possibly other people. We hope about three or four weeks, but it all depends"

"I see. Thank you" I put the phone down and told Legolas exactly what I had been told. I was as angry as hell and I could tell that he was as shocked as I was. 

"She doesn't need drugs," I said angrily. "All she needs is someone she can talk to. Someone who understands what she is going through. They're treating her no better than an animal! How is that going to help her?"

"I don't see that it is" Legolas agreed. "Are you going to tell Elrond?"

"How can I?" I shook my head. "I don't know what her parents are playing at, but the letter they sent has made everyone so happy. How can I tell them that Emma is still in a bad way?" Legolas put his arm around me and guided me outside where we sat under a tree. It was still early and people were just starting to get up. I looked down at the ground and tried to think back to when Emma and me were children. Since her cutting dated back to then, there was something she wasn't talking about. Something had happened back then and the things that had happened this year had triggered off memories. 

I thought about her parents, her selfish, disinterested mother and her stern, silent father. He had always struck me as strange somehow. And I knew that Emma had always been scared of him. Suddenly I had an idea. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Why Emma wouldn't trust male teachers, why she was scared of her father, why she hated comments about her appearance and why she really wanted to die. I didn't want to believe it, but I was almost certain that I was right.

"Legolas" I got to my feet and looked down at my friend. "I'm going to see Emma. Look after Colan for me and if anyone asks where I've gone, don't tell them. Not even Jaime"

"I won't. Take care Billee"

"Will do," I promised him. As he went back to the dorm, I jumped on Starlight and rode to the hospital.

It didn't take me long to get there. The woman on the front desk recognized my voice and instantly let me in, warning me to be prepared for what I would see. But nothing could have prepared me for that sight.

Emma lay on her bed, a drip attached to her left arm. She seemed to be awake, but she was staring at the ceiling, taking no notice of anything. She was pale and her weight loss was painfully obvious. She seemed really frail and my heart bled for her. I was right; the hospital wasn't doing her any good.

"Emma" I said softly, stepping nearer to her bed. "Emma, it's me"

"Billee" her voice was barely more than a whisper and I had to kneel down to hear her properly. "Is it really you?"

"It is" Carefully I took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I hate it here" she whispered. "I feel so lonely. And they give me things to make my head funny"

"Do you remember how you ended up in here?" she shook her head. "Do you remember anyone talking to you before today? Any of your friends?" she shook her head again. 

"Billee" she said after a second or two. "When I woke up when my parents were here, I heard them talking to a doctor"

"When was this?"

"Last night just before they left me" she told me, her voice trembling. "Billee, they were telling the doctors all this stuff I was supposed to have done. Bad stuff. They said I was out of control and that I should be locked up properly. I think…I think they are going to try and prove that I'm uncontrollable so I'll be locked up for a long time" Her fingers tightened around my hand and she began sobbing. "Please get me out of here" she begged. "I want to be back with you and the others"

"Emma, I'll do what I can," I promised. "But first I need to ask you a question? Will you give me a honest answer?" She nodded. I took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes.

"Did your father sexually abuse you?" I asked. There was complete silence for a moment, and then slowly, her hands shaking, she nodded her head. I had been right and now I was ready to kill her father for what he had done to her. 

"I have to go now," I told her, trying to hide the anger in my voice. "But I will do something about this. Have I ever let you down?"

She gave a weak smile as she began to drift back into a drug filled sleep. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and was just about to leave when she called my name again.

"Don't tell everyone," she said sleepily. "Just Jamie and Legolas. I don't want people to…" she broke off as the strong drugs took their full affect. 

As I rode back to school, I tried to decide what to do for the best. I felt like I should go to Elrond, this was important and it could be the key to doing something about getting Emma out of hospital. Finally, I decided that I would.

As soon as I had stabled Starlight, I went to Elrond's office. Elrond listened in shock as I told him about the phone call I had made, my visit to Emma, her parent's evil plan and finally the secret she had finally told me. He just listened, not saying a word until I had finished. 

"You did good, Billee" he said when I had finished. "And maybe we can get Emma back amongst us much sooner if this is true. I suppose it's all down to one thing. If I go down there, will she talk to me?"

"Maybe" I said with a shrug. "It's worth a try at any rate"

"Then it's out of your hands now Billee" he patted me on the shoulder and smiled. "I'll go down there tonight and see if I can talk to her. Then I'll speak to the hospital staff and see what I can do"

"Thank you sir" I got up and left his office, my heart feeling lighter. Now I just had to go and explain thing to Jaime and Legolas.


	69. A weird dream (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I was lying on my bed, with Frodo, who was just putting a little antiseptic cream on a cut that dad had given me the day before. Billee came in.  
  
" S'cuse me Frodo, can I talk to Jamie alone?" Frodo nodded and went outside, shutting the door behind him. I knew he'd wait until Billee was gone before coming back in.  
  
"What's wrong, Billee?" I asked, a questioning look on my face.  
  
"It's about Emma…" He told me everything. The phone call, the visit, the plan, the secret…everything. I knew my mouth was hanging open in shock. I knew Emma had had a destructive life…but I never in my right mind had thought this was the case. I felt my blood boil and I wanted to find Mr. Silverblade and rip his head off. I had the nagging feeling that My dad had something to do with it. Because, while Billee had been at the hospital, I had been walking out in the garden. My father had come out from behind a tree and praise valinor, he had been as sober as a priest. He had actually been civil toward me and had asked me not to 'hang out' with the 'depressed suicidal elf-girl' anymore. I had slapped him for that, saying not to say that about my friends.  
  
I knew there had been something going on behind the scenes of our lives, I just hadn't figured out what. Now I knew, I didn't want to know. I just wanted to get Emma away from that hell-hole they called a hospital. I wanted to take her away from her mother and father and they would never be able to bother her again. I knew Boromir would see to that. He loved Emma with all his heart and maybe a little more.  
  
"You have to tell Boromir, Billee. He has to know." I said, in a choked voice. I was totally fighting the urge not to run screaming to the hospital and bite off Mr. Silverblade's head in a fit of rage.  
  
That night, I had a really weird dream. It was like a scene from the movie 'Little Nicky'. There was Emma, and she was standing in this big group of people. She was holding a shiny ball thing. Mr. Silverblade was turning into a bat and flapping towards her. Emma dropped the ball and there was a cloud of smoke, Mr. Silverblade said "What the hell is that?"  
  
Out of the smoke rose a figure. It was me. "Jamie?" Asked Emma in a sort of awed voice. I cackled and Mr. Silverblade said "Holy Shit." In a thick British accent. He flew at me and I grabbed him round the neck, bit his head off, dropped the little bat body and spat the head into a flask thing. It was so weird. I woke up after that. The really strange thing was though, I had a really bad taste in my mouth, as though I had been eating bat.  
  
It was morning when I woke up. Colan was snuggled up against me, again. I smiled and carefully got up, so as not to wake him. I picked him up and he lay his head on my shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. I carried him back to Billee's room and lay him down next to his brother. Laddie whined to be let out so I took him with me on a walk around the gardens. I just hoped Elrond could have seen or heard what was going on… 


	70. Elrond takes action (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…  
  
**************************************************************************** **********

(Billee's POV)

When I woke up, early again, Elrond had already left. I prayed that Emma would talk to him. If she was back here, with the people who cared about her, maybe we could help her. I knew that Elrond would do everything in his power to help. He wouldn't let us down. 

I glanced out of the window and saw Jaime and Laddie down in the grounds. I quickly threw on some clothes and went down to join them. Jaime told me about the dream she had had and I had to smile, if only briefly. Mr Silverblade as a bat…

"Have you told Boromir and Legolas yet?" Jaime asked. I hesitated.

"I told Legolas last night when everyone else was asleep," I said after a minute. "He was shocked and horrified. Emma's father had better not show his face around here"

"What about Boromir?"

"No, I haven't told him yet" I admitted. "I'm not sure how to, and Emma did ask me not to tell anyone except you and Legolas. I am not sure what to do for the best"

"Billee…"

"I know, I know," I muttered. "He has to know, right? I'll catch him later or maybe you could tell him if you see him before me."

"Have you told Elrond?"

"I have," I told her. "He's gone to the hospital now in the hope that she will talk to him. After that it's just a matter of seeing what he can do"

"I hope he succeeds" Jaime whispered. I put a comforting arm around her. 

"He will" I said softly. "I have faith in our principal" I just hoped that I was right…

(Emma's POV)

As I opened my eyes, I could see a blurry figure sitting on the end of my bed. At first I panicked, thinking that it was a doctor, or even worse my parents. But as my vision cleared, I could see that it was Elrond. He wasn't looking at me, but when I shifted slightly, he turned his head my way. He looked upset and worried. And I could tell from his expression that he knew… 

I threw myself at him and hugged him as hard as I could. He held me and rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said between sobs. "I'm sorry for everything"

"It's okay," he whispered. "I understand now. We all do. Do you want to talk about it?"

I did, although it was hard. Elrond sat there for three hours, just holding me and listening as I told him everything, what my dad had done, the stuff that Randy and Gimli had said to trigger the memories off and how I'd been made to feel that it was all my fault.

"When I told my mum," I said with a sob. "She just shouted at me. She did make him stop in the end, but she told me never to tell anyone again. That was 11 years ago. So I tried to block it out. Was it my fault, sir? Did I make it happen?"

"No, no it wasn't your fault" Elrond said gently. "But now we've just got to decide what to do"

"I don't want to stay here," I said immediately. "I want to come back to school"

"I know" Elrond patted my shoulder and stood up. "I have to go and speak to some people. Don't worry, I'll be back"

He went out and shut the door behind him. After a minute I heard his voice although I couldn't hear what he was saying. I gathered that he was arguing with someone. Finally, he came back in, this time accompanied by my doctor. 

"Your principal tells me that he believes you will be better off back at school," he said kindly. "Do you think that will be the case Emma?" I nodded. 

"Fine then" he said, turning to Elrond. "If you just sign one or two papers for us, she can come home in a couple of days. In the meantime we'll keep her parents away from her"

"I'll sign" Elrond agreed. "But if her parents disagree with this, can they get her back?"

"Only if she winds up in here again" the doctor said with a shrug. "One of the papers you'll need to sign will give you full responsibility for her well being until she reaches eighteen"

"A month after graduation" Elrond said thoughtfully. "Let's see these papers then"

"Come with me then sir," my doctor said. "It's time for Emma to sleep now anyway"

Elrond tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before leaving with the doctor. He promised me that he would be back in two days to take me home. I believed him and I was glad. I could only hope that my parents wouldn't try to interfere in all this.


	71. A Surprising Phonecall (Jamie)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…you really need a summary after all this?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Elrond came home that evening. He gathered Billee, Legolas, Frodo, Boromir and me in his office and said the Emma would be home in a couple of days. Though she would be under his supervision until she turned eighteen. I went into Bouncy Tigger mode again and everyone giggled and laughed at my instant stupidity. Frodo managed to calm me down for a while but I was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Can we go see her, sir?" I asked eagerly. Elrond nodded.  
  
"But I have to be with you. Doctors orders." I nodded. That seemed fair enough.  
  
Sure enough, the next day after classes, Elrond too me and Boromir, Frodo and Legolas to see her. She smiled when she saw us and practically threw herself at me into a hug. She looked much healthier.  
  
"Emma, you gotta promise me something."  
  
"What, Jamie?"  
  
"Never scare me like that again. Oh and also, if you find yourself in a big crowd of people hold a silver ball thing, drop it immediately."  
  
Emma didn't get the joke, but the others did, even Elrond laughed a bit. I explained the dream to Emma and she laughed.  
  
A couple of days later, Emma came home. It was probably the most happiest day of my life. I had made up her bed myself and all that. I had even found my old bear. Yes don't laugh. This hobbit sleeps with a stuffed bear. I had put Benson on her pillow with a sign which read: Welcome home Emma!.  
  
She walked in and smiled at my efforts. And then turned and gave me a hug.  
  
"Emma, guess what?"  
  
"What, Jamie?"  
  
"Frodo and I moved the wedding."  
  
"What? Till when?"  
  
"We're gonna have it about three weeks after graduation."  
  
"Oh my god, Jamie, that's like, a week from my birthday."  
  
"That's why we did it."  
  
"Am I still your matron-of-honor?"  
  
"Would I choose anyone else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
The phone in the common room rang then. When it was answered there was a shout.  
  
"Jamie Shadow! Phone for you!"  
  
I jumped up and ran to the phone. "Thanks Chris." I said, taking the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Jamie speaking."  
  
"Jamie, is that really you?"  
  
I almost collapsed with shock at the familiar voice.  
  
"Stacey?"  
  
"Yeah, it's your little sister, Stacey." 


	72. Billee gets a shock (Emma)

High School. A Teens Best Friend. Yeah Right.

  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not ours.  
  
Summary: Oh come on…you really need a summary after all this?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********

(Billee's POV)

Even before Emma came home, Elrond laid down the rules with us. She had to have a lot of rest, especially for the first few days. And he said that as her friends, we should be there if she needed to talk, but under no circumstances were we to try and make her talk. He explained that she was beginning to remember things that she had kept locked away for years and that it would be a very painful experience for her. We all agreed of course. We were Emma's friends and we wanted to protect her, not hurt her.

Jaime was thrilled that her best friend was coming back. She put a lot of effort into making up Emma's bed and everything. Although Emma didn't say much, I knew that she was touched. When Jaime went off to answer the phone, I tucked her into bed and drew the curtains for her. Laddie jumped onto her bed and stretched out by her side. They were pleased to be back together again. 

"Billee" she whispered. "Thank you. For everything"

"It's no problem," I whispered back. "But you don't need to thank me, you know. I always swore that I'd be there for you"

"I know," she said with a nod. "But thanks anyway"

"Sleep well" I told her. She was asleep before I'd even shut the door behind me. She obviously still hadn't fully recovered from the drugs yet. Elrond said that the effects would wear off in a day or so after a lot of sleep. 

I met up with Jaime, Legolas and Colan in the common room. Jaime was really excited; apparently she had just had a phone call from her younger sister. She couldn't wait to tell Emma, but I told her that Emma was asleep. 

"Billee" Colan said after a minute. "Why isn't Marcus with us any more?"

"Marcus is dead, Colan" I said slowly. "He died when you were just a little elf"

"How did he die?" Colan asked innocently. I found that I couldn't answer. Instead I just stood up and walked out of the room. I went out to the grounds and sat under my favourite tree. That was where Legolas found me ten minutes later. 

"You all right?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern. I just shook my head, too choked up to say anything. Legolas sat down beside me and pulled me against him. And in his embrace, I let the tears come. For the first time in three years.

Legolas held me until I was all cried out. Then he did something that totally shocked me. He lifted my head and brushed his lips against mine. I froze, unsure of how to react. Legolas looked really embarrassed as he stood up. 

"I'd better go and get Colan from Jaime" he muttered and dashed off. I just stared after him, completely confused. Legolas…he couldn't…could he?

(Emma's POV)

I fell asleep in the late afternoon. By the time I woke up, it was late and everyone else was asleep. I reached for the water glass at my bedside and took a long drink. Then suddenly, for some stupid reason, I began to cry. I didn't really know why I was crying; I guess I just felt alone and afraid. I cried into my pillow so as not to wake the others. I barely even noticed when Laddie jumped off my bed, opened the door and walked off down the corridor.

Five minutes later, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Emma, what is it?" Boromir asked. I shook my head, unable to explain it. He seemed to understand anyway. He lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled against him, instantly feeling much better. 

"I love you," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for"

"I love you too," he told me. "When I heard what your dad did to you…I wanted to kill him, I really did"

"It doesn't matter to you?"

"Of course it doesn't" he whispered, biting my ear softly. "All it means is that they are never going to get near you again. I promise you that"

"I believe you" I whispered back. I felt tired again and I knew that I'd fall asleep in a minute. But I didn't want him to leave me alone. I knew what the others would think if they saw us like this, but I didn't care. I just didn't want to be alone.

"Stay with me" I whispered. "Please"

"I'm not going anywhere" he promised. "I'll stay if that is what you want"

"I do" I said softly. Laddie jumped on the bed and curled up in the last available bit of space. Feeling happy and safe, I felt asleep in my boyfriend's arms, knowing that everything would be okay… 

A/N: Hey come on. We all knew that it was going to happen!


	73. Twin Visitors (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I woke up in the morning and looked over a Emma's bed. Boromir was lying on it, his arm wrapped protectively around Emma's waist.  
  
I got up and nudged Indigo and Reesa awake. I pointed to Emma and Boromir and counted to three on my fingers. On the three, we all wolf-whistled. Boromir jerked awake and we smiled innocently at him.  
  
"What?" I asked, sweetly. He just rolled his eyes and got up silently, so as not to wake Emma. Reesa and Indigo giggled. I paid no attention. I got dressed pretty quickly. Then I ran down to the dining hall. It was still early so I just grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. I was kinda hungry, but I was to nervous to eat.  
  
After breakfast, I ran back to the dorm and into Julia's room, which Elrond had spared her, I woke her up.  
  
"Wha..? What's going on Jamie?"  
  
"Just get up, someone's visiting today."  
  
"Who? C'mon Jamie, at least tell me who we're getting up for, this early in the morning."  
  
"Stacey and Tracy."  
  
That got her up in a hurry. "Did you just say, Stacey and Tracy? Our long- lost twin sisters?"  
  
"Yes. Stace rang me yesterday. Just get dressed. I gotta get Jake up."  
  
I went to the boys room and hauled Jake out of bed, threw him some jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"What the hell? Jamie, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Just get up, lazy-ass."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stacey and Tracy are coming to see us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Our bloody twin sisters you idiot."  
  
"Oh. Okay. The ones that ran out of home about seven years back?"  
  
"Those are the ones. Not get up."  
  
Later, the doorbell rang. I answered it. There stood Stacey and Tracy. Our twin sisters. I hugged them both tight. I think I was crying, but I can't remember, it was just to emotional for me. Pardon the pun. We spent the day together. I introduced them to Emma, who didn't know I had siblings other than Jake and Julia so she was rather surprised. We mostly stayed in the bedroom so as we could hang out with Emma, Boromir, Legolas, Billee, Frodo, Julia and Jake. They congratulated me on my engagement and kept going on about it. I forgot how annoying they could get. I grinned. After they left for the hotel they were staying at, me and Emma kept going with wedding plans. That's what I like about my best friend, she was so organised. And funny. We made jokes about the people we knew and laughed hysterically even at the stupid ones. 


	74. Getting back to normal (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****

I was surprised when Jamie brought Stacey and Tracey up to see me. I had no idea that she had twin sisters. It was a shock to all of us, I think.

I still couldn't get out of bed for long, so they stayed in the dorm for most of the time. I told Jamie that they didn't have to sit in with me, but she insisted. They went for a while in the afternoon, so that I could have a rest, but that was all. Frodo was a bit overwhelmed, I think but he was pleased for Jaime. He really loved her; that was easy to see. 

The strange thing about the afternoon was that Billee and Legolas weren't really speaking to each other. They would both talk to me or to Jaime or Frodo, but not to each other. Colan was playing up a bit too; I think that having too many people around was a bit scary for him, so Billee took him down to Elrond in the end just to give us some peace. Laddie was a bit unsettled as well, he growled every time Stacey or Tracey came too near me and when Tracey tried to stroke him, he snapped at her hand. He didn't catch her, luckily, but they stayed away from him after that. It wasn't Laddie's fault, she approached him from his blind side and he doesn't like that. 

While Billee was out of the room, I took the opportunity to try and talk to Legolas.

"What's up with you and Billee?" I asked quietly. He just shook his head sadly. 

"Not now" he whispered, looking around at all the people in our room. "Maybe later, okay?"

Later, when her sisters had gone, Jaime and me spent some time alone making plans for the wedding and joking amongst ourselves. Taking advantage of the fact that we were alone, I asked her if she had noticed what was going on between Billee and Legolas. 

"I've noticed that they have been trying to avoid each other," she said with a shrug. "But I don't know why. Do you think they've had an argument or something?"

"Possibly" I said slowly. "But Billee isn't really the type to argue with a friend and then go around avoiding them. There's something else going on"

"Right" Jaime agreed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Will you try and talk to Billee when you go down to dinner?" I asked. "Normally I'd do it myself, but I know that he won't want to worry me. Would you mind?"

"Of course not" Jaime gave me a quick hug, then stood up as Boromir came into the room. "I'll go down now"

Boromir sat next to me and gave me a kiss, before handing me my dinner plate. We sat in silence, his arm around me, while I ate. But I couldn't concentrate on my food. I was too worried about Billee. I had thought that things were beginning to get back to normal. I was getting better, Elrond had told me that I would be able to get out of bed soon, and although the memories still haunted me, I knew that I had people I could talk to. Jaime was happy, now that she had not only her wedding coming up, but had also been reunited with her twin sisters. But of course the two of us couldn't be happy if Billee was unhappy. I hoped that Jamie would be able to find out what was wrong…


	75. Confronting Billee (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I walked down the hall to dinner. I wondered about stuff I hadn't thought about in a long time. Like why was my father such an asshole? Why was mother a drunk? Why had they both run my twin sisters out of home? Of course I couldn't answer any of the questions racing through my head. But I had other things to worry about. What was wrong with Billee? And why did Legolas just charge in and take Colan away from me? Something had happened between them, and I intended to find out what.  
  
I walked into the dining room and got my tea. Then I sat down between Frodo and Jake. Frodo gave me quick kiss. I grinned. Then I looked at Billee. He was staring at his plate stirring his peas around in their little pile.  
  
It was so totally obvious something was wrong. Or maybe not wrong… just out of line. I went up to him after dinner.  
  
"Billee, What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing… why?"  
  
"Oh come on, Billee, it's so bloody obvious that there's something going on between you and Legolas. What's up?"  
  
Billee sighed. "Well, if you're going to push the issue, I guess it's okay to tell you."  
  
I nodded. "Billee, I'm one of your best friends, along with Legolas and Emma. So come on, Emma wanted me to ask. She'd do it herself, but she obviously not come down."  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He asked, I saw a blush creeping up his neck.  
  
"Billee, spill, now."  
  
"Okay fine, when I went outside yesterday, you know, when Colan asked where Marcus was, Legolas came to find me. He let me cry into his shoulder. It was the first time since Marcus died, that I have ever cried. Then after I finished crying…Legolas kissed me."  
  
My eyes went wide as a bull frogs and my mouth was open a bit. "So…you think Legolas is…gay."  
  
"That just about sums it up."  
  
"Well, even if he was. I wouldn't mind. Being gay doesn't mean anything."  
  
"But what does that make me? Gay…or straight?"  
  
"Depends on what you want to be. Personally, I think you're in a bit of a fix, though I'm willing to help you."  
  
"What do you mean I'm in a fix?"  
  
"Well, I know one of the girls likes you a lot… but If Legolas likes you then you have a choice. Do you want to be gay or straight?"  
  
Billee sighed. "I don't know. But could you tell me something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who's the girl who likes me?"  
  
I smiled. "Indigo." 


	76. Billee's Decision (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********

(Billee's POV)

I just stared at Jaime, completely shocked. 

"Indigo likes me," I muttered, shaking my head. "Well, I never realised that"

"So what do you think?" Jaime asked, giving me a nudge. "Indigo is a nice girl"

"I know she is," I said with a sigh. "But I don't know, Jaime. I really don't. I've never been particularly interested in girls, you know that, but I never saw myself being attracted to guys either…"

"Maybe you should talk to Legolas" Jaime suggested. "Even if it's just to straighten things out. I mean you still want to be friends with him, don't you?"

"Course I do" I said immediately. "I don't want that to change. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in Elrond's office with Colan" Jaime smiled and touched my arm. "And Billee?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter whether you're gay or straight. You're still one of my best friends. And Emma's too"

"Thanks Jamie" I gave her a quick hug. "You can tell Emma what I've told you, but don't tell everyone else, will you? Not yet"

"I won't," she promised. "Now go on. Go and talk to him"

When I reached Elrond's office, the door was slightly ajar. I could see Legolas kneeling on the floor, playing around with Colan. I stood there and watched him for a minute, trying yet again to make sense of my jumbled feelings. Finally I knew what I wanted to do.

"Colan" I said gently as I stepped inside. "Jaime's in the kitchen. Go and ask her for a biscuit" My little brother jumped up and nodded. As he ran out of the room, I kicked the door shut behind him. Legolas glanced up at me, his expression puzzled yet hopeful. 

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" I asked, slowly walking over to him. "I want to ask you something"

"Go on"

"Are you attracted to me, Legolas?" I asked softly. "Is that why you kissed me?" 

Legolas didn't say anything for a moment. He looked down at the ground and I could see that he was blushing. "Yes" he whispered finally, so softly that I could barely hear him. "I didn't think. I'm sorry if I upset you. All I want is for us to be friends again. I…"

"Legolas" I knelt beside him and lifted his head, forcing him to meet my eyes. "I won't pretend that it wasn't a shock. I had no idea that you felt that way. But…but it doesn't matter"

Knowing that I'd get no resistance from him, I kissed him softly on the lips. As I drew away, it was his turn to be surprised. 

"Billee" he whispered, reaching up to run his fingers along my cheek. "I…didn't…"

"Neither did I" I said with a smile, knowing damn well what he was trying to say. "I…I love you Legolas. I didn't realise it before, but now I have. I can't fully commit myself to you yet, Colan is my first concern, you know that, but…but I'm yours if you'll have me"

His only response was to pull me against him and kiss me hard. I kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair. It wasn't until we heard a loud crash that we pulled apart. Standing in the doorway, with his folders scattered across the floor, was our principal. He looked half shocked and half amused at the sight of the two of us. Legolas and I looked at each other and sniggered.

"We'll pick your files up sir" I said quickly through my laughter. "Sorry, I guess we got a little carried away"

"Billee Deamae, Legolas Greenleaf" Elrond shook his head and stepped over the mess on the floor. "Just when I think I know everything about you lot, you always manage to surprise me"

"I know sir" I said with a smirk, laying three of the folders on his desk. "At least we aren't boring"

"No at least you aren't boring" Elrond agreed. "No, I'm pleased for you. A bit startled maybe, but happy just the same. What are you going to tell Colan?"

"Haven't quite worked that one out yet" I admitted. "But he really likes Legolas so we shouldn't have any problems. I'll probably just tell him that Legolas is really a woman"

"Hey" Legolas hit me playfully in the shoulder. Elrond laughed. We picked up the last of his folders and stood up, hand in hand.

"Let's go tell Emma and Jaime the good news" Legolas said with a smile. 

"And Indigo the bad news" I added. Legolas and Elrond looked puzzled, so I just shook my head. "Long story" I said with a shrug. "Come on Legolas, let's go"

Still holding hands, we left his office and wandered over to the dorms, not caring what anyone thought. We knew that our friends would be alright about it and to us that was all that mattered…


	77. A Bitch Fight (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I was in the kitchen with Emma, getting us some hot chocolate and a snack when Colan came rushing in, as fast as his little legs could carry him. He almost collided with me as I turned to get the biscuits from the cupboard. I laughed and picked him up. "Whoa! Where did little super-elf come from?"  
  
"Billee said you would give me a biscuit." He said and I laughed again.  
  
"Sure I will." So I got him a glass of milk and a couple of biscuits to dunk. He seemed to like that. I started chatting to Emma about Billee and Legolas and the wedding plans when I had an idea. But I had to run it by Billee first, see what he thought.  
  
After about ten minutes, Colan was starting to get restless, so I decided to put him down for a nap. He went down rather easily on Billee's bed. I gave him a soft toy to cuddle, read him a bit of a kids book, and, when he was asleep, I walked back out to the kitchen.  
  
Billee and Legolas were there with Emma. They were talking and laughing about something. They turned when I entered and I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"So, Billee, you made your decision?" I grinned.  
  
"Yes. Now only to tell Indigo the bad news." Billee said, matching my grin.  
  
"I'll do that. She is my room mate after all." I said and went off to the stables, where I knew Indi would be. She would be tending to her horse, Thistleflower, like she usually did on a Saturday evening. I came up to her.  
  
"Hey Indi," I said.  
  
"Oh, hey Jamie. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just came to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About Billee." Indigo blushed.  
  
"You knew about that?"  
  
"Hun, from the looks you give him and meals, it's hard not to notice."  
  
"Oh. Well, what about him?"  
  
"Geez…how do I put this? He can't go out with you, Indi. So don't try and ask him."  
  
"What? Is he already taken?"  
  
I nodded. "You could say that."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"WHAT!? He's GAY?! Ewwww!"  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so wrong with being gay?"  
  
"It's gross! I don't know what I saw in that cretin."  
  
"Indigo Velona. Just because someone is gay, doesn't mean they are a different person, now take it back!"  
  
"No way! I find it totally and utterly disgusting!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way! If you don't take it back, you won't be a bridesmaid at my wedding!"  
  
"Like I give a crap! Who'd want to be a bridesmaid at a Slut's wedding! You gay-lover!"  
  
That's when I burst into tears. I had forgotten what a dreadful temper Indigo had, and she wouldn't take back what she had said for a very, very, very, VERY long time. Through my tears, I slapped Indigo hard and ran off. I ran back to the kitchen and buried my head in my arms. That's where Billee and Legolas found me, after they had helped Emma to bed.  
  
  
  
A/N: HAHA! Bet you didn't see that coming! I'm in a bitchy mood today so I decided to make Indigo a bitch too! 


	78. We stick together (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!

A/N: Hey Risty, I know what it's like. When I'm in a bad mood, my characters get put through hell.  
**************************************************************************** **********

(Billee's POV)

While Jaime went out to talk to Indigo, Emma said she felt tired so we helped her back to bed. It was good that she was able to get up, but Elrond had said that she shouldn't overdo it just yet. 

"Billee" she whispered as I made her comfortable. "Could you ask Boromir if he'll come in?"

"Course I will" I promised. "Do you want Laddie? It's just we were going to go for a ride…"

"Bring him back afterwards," she told me. "He could do with a long run. Oh and Billee?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for the pair of you" she said with a smile. "You make a great couple. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"We won't" Legolas promised. We called Laddie and he jumped off Emma's bed, eager to go out. As we left her room, we saw Boromir and called him over. Before we sent him to Emma, I wanted to tell him the news myself.

"Congratulations" he told us. "We were wondering how long it would take for the two of you to realise how you felt about each other"

"You knew?" Legolas asked, sounding surprised. Boromir nodded and grinned. 

"Sure" he said. "Me, Baz and Jake, we figured that it was only a matter of time. And Emma has suspected something for ages"

"So you don't mind?" I asked softly. Boromir shook his head.

"I'm proud that you have the courage to be open about it," he said with a smile. "Lot's of people would have just tried to hide it. I say, if you love someone, then go for it. Who cares what other people think?"

"Not us" I told him firmly. "Go on, go and see Emma now. We'll see you later"

I very quickly checked on Colan, who was still fast asleep on my bed. Then, with Laddie at our heels, Legolas and I made our way down to the kitchen. There we found Jamie crying, her head in her arms. 

"I guess Indigo didn't take it well," I whispered to Legolas. "Let me deal with this, okay?" He nodded and, taking Laddie by the collar, slipped out and closed the door behind him. I knew that he would be waiting outside.

"Jamie" I said softly, sitting beside her. "What's happened?" She threw herself into my arms and told me, in between sobs, what had happened between her and Indigo. I just sat there silently, holding her tightly until she had finished.

"I guess it's at times like this that you find out who your real friends are" I said finally. "It was nice of you to stick up for me, Jamie. But don't let her get to you"

"Aren't you upset?"

"Not really" I said with a shrug. "I'm sad that she can't accept it, I mean I did like her, just not in that way. But the people who matter to me can accept me for who I am, like you, Emma, Boromir, Baz and Jake. You are the people who are important"

"I guess so"

"Besides, maybe she didn't really mean it" I said slowly. "It could have just been the shock of finding out. According to Emma, she really liked me. She might come to terms with it if we give her time"

"Perhaps" Jaime pulled away and gave me a very faint smile. "Thanks Billee. Look, I've soaked your shirt. I'm sorry"

"No problem" I said immediately. "We're going riding so it'll dry off soon enough. You want to come with us?"

"Why not?" she said after a moment's pause. "Will Emma be alright?"

"She's got Boromir," I said quickly. "He'll stay with her until she wakes up. And Colan will sleep for hours if you let him"

The three of us went out and got our horses. Legolas took Murphy, since the horse seemed a bit restless. I knew that Elrond wouldn't mind. Jaime was on Winsome and I took Starlight, of course. Luckily Indigo wasn't in the stables so we were able to avoid any unpleasantness. I figured that if things were going to blow up, they would at dinner. 

We rode around for a while and by the time we had got back Jaime seemed a lot happier. Frodo was waiting for us, along with Emma, Boromir and Colan. We had been gone longer than I thought and it was almost time for dinner. We stabled the horses and went down to the hall, laughing and joking amongst ourselves. It was nice, all of us together along with Laddie and Colan too. 

As we pushed open the door and went in, the whole hall fell silent. Legolas grabbed my hand and, holding our heads high, we went over to where Baz and Jake were sitting. As I passed by her table, I could feel Indigo glaring at us.


	79. A Brave Thing to Do (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
AN: Hey did anyone watch the Academy Awards the other night? LOTR got nine awards…well that's what I counted….I went to bed after four hours.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I glanced at Indigo who just glared back. The hall was silent, and I knew that she had told everyone that Billee and Legolas were gay and were together.  
  
Dinner was unusually quiet that evening. But after it, I got up, and walked to the teachers table. I spoke quietly with Elrond. He nodded and I got up on the stage, that had been used for the Mock Rock.  
  
"Guys, girls, elves, hobbits, humans and wizards. Why so silent? Is it because Indigo Velona has said some things about my friends that has upset you all?" I pointed to a girl I knew by sight, but not by name. "You, what have you heard about my friends?"  
  
The girl stood up. "I've heard that Billee and Legolas are gay. I heard that from Indigo."  
  
I shrugged. "What's wrong with being gay? It doesn't make a person different. It doesn't make them strange. They like someone else. But that person just happens to be the same sex as them. Who cares? I sure as treacle don't. Billee and Legolas are my friends, and just because Indigo is jealous of Billee choosing a guy over her, doesn't mean we all have to treat them differently. So Indigo, next time you try and sabotage something, try and do it a little more thoroughly." I hopped down off the stage. About five seconds later, someone started to clap. Then everyone else started to clap. I got a round of applause just for sticking up for two of my good friends.  
  
After dinner, Frodo and I took a walk around the garden.  
  
"That was really brave what you did at dinner, you know." He said. I grinned.  
  
"Thanks. But I just can't stand to see my friends suffer over a stupid girls blackmail. Indigo is just a bitch…"  
  
Frodo began to kiss my neck. I giggled. It tickled. He was such a cutie. He always managed to make me feel better even when my hopes had sunk so deep, they seemed like they'd never come back up again. I loved him with all my heart. I was glad I was marrying him.  
  
It was now two weeks to graduation. Things were getting tense, what, with the wedding five weeks away. We had our final exams, Emma, Me, Jake, Baz, Billee, Legolas and everyone else we sat with passed with flying colors. The only one who didn't pass was Indigo. I think she had been brooding about me embarrassing her at dinner that night. Maybe thinking up ways to sabotage my wedding. Good thing Julia and Emma had helped me make it an invitation-only wedding. But I still had to worry about graduation. I was, believe it or not, terrified. It takes a lot to get me terrified, but this graduation, I had snakes in my belly. 


	80. A Big Surprise (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
 **************************************************************************** **********

I was proud of Jamie for sticking up for Billee. I would have done it myself, but I was still nervous in front of a lot of people. After dinner, a lot of people had come up and congratulated Legolas and Billee. I think the only one who was confused was Colan.

"What do they mean you're gay?" he asked, tugging on Billee's arm. "What's gay?"

"It's when two men are in love," Billee explained carefully. Colan's eyes lit up.

"Is Legolas going to live with us?" Colan asked excitedly. "For ever and ever?"

Billee smiled and lifted his younger brother in his arms. "Let's wait and see," he said with a laugh. "Perhaps. Would you like that?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Colan said loudly. "Legolas is nice"

We all laughed then. Things were getting back to normal and everyone was happy. Except Indigo of course. Especially since her plan had backfired.

Graduation was approaching fast now and I think that everyone was nervous about it. It's scary, knowing that you're leaving the place you have called home for so long. For me, the exams were the worst part. I had missed a lot while I was in hospital and while I was at school recovering. But Billee and Boromir helped me learn the stuff I had missed. Elrond gave me a hand with History too and as the exams drew near, I grew more confident.

I shouldn't have worried. They were easy. I think most of the students passed easily. I reckon even Randy could have passed if he was still there. But maybe that's being over optimistic. Anyway, they were no problem.

During the next few days, I noticed two things that puzzled me. The first was that Indigo seemed really upset. I went up to my dorm one afternoon with Laddie, to find Colan's bear, and I saw her lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid to. I wasn't up to a confrontation and I didn't know if she was still angry with Jamie and Billee. I knew that if she started insulting my friends, I'd hit her or something. So I picked up the bear from Jamie's bed and slipped away. But I thought about it a lot in the next few days. I felt sorry for her, you see. She didn't have any friends now; even Reesa was on Billee's side. Although she was a class A bitch, I knew what it was like to be completely alone. 

The second thing I noticed was that Boromir, Billee and Legolas were talking rather intently and stopping when either Jamie or me came into the room. I figured that something was going on, I just wasn't sure what. I was soon to find out though. 

One evening, just a few days away from graduation, we were all sitting in the dining hall, laughing and joking amongst ourselves like normal. However, Boromir seemed to be unusually quiet. 

"What's up?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No" he said quickly. A bit too quickly. "Of course not"

I noticed him exchange a quick glance with Billee. Billee nodded, smiled at me, then stood up. 

"Can we have a moment of silence, please?" he asked loudly, his voice carrying across the hall. "I think someone has something to say" Everyone shut up immediately and looked over at our table. I looked at Jamie and she shrugged. Boromir took my hand and blushed. 

"Emma" he said quietly, just loud enough for people to hear him. "Despite everything that's happened, I love you very much. And I was wondering, will you marry me?"

At first I couldn't speak. I glanced at Billee and he grinned at me. I suddenly knew what all that talking had been about. The whole hall was silent, everyone waiting for my answer.

"Yes" I said, beginning to cry as I hugged him tightly. "Yes, I will marry you" Everyone cheered and he lowered his head and kissed me in front of everyone. 

A/N: I would write more, but I'm really tired. This is for all you people who thought that Boromir and Emma should be together. 


	81. A Problem Solved (Jamie)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Boromir asked Emma to marry him, I jumped up on my seat and let out a humongous cheer. All our table mates, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Billee, Reesa, Frodo, Jake, Baz, Blue, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Rosie, Julia, and a few other girls and guys at our table joined in for my second cheer.  
  
Elrond stood up and clapped his hands once. All at once, the tables flew across the room and stacked themselves neatly against the walls. Disco lights started to flash and a DJ came onto the scene. Everyone let out a huge cheer. The DJ jumped up onto the stage and yelled to the crowd.  
  
"Everyone move so we can see the two sets of love birds in a triumph dance!"  
  
Frodo led me onto the dance floor and Boromir did the same with Emma. The DJ came down to us and put a microphone to Emma's mouth. "What do you want to hear Emma?"  
  
"Umm, Blue by Eiffel 65." The DJ nodded and came over to me.  
  
"What about you, Jamie?" I smiled  
  
"Murder on the Dance Floor."  
  
"Right on! This is doable!"  
  
So we danced to the two songs that Emma and I had chosen and then everyone came onto the dance floor. The next day was graduation. And we were all going to pass. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Indigo slip away and out the door. I tapped Frodo on the arm and pointed to her. He nodded, I ran after the elf. "Indigo! Wait up! What's wrong?" Even though we were both really mad at each other, I wouldn't let some stupid fight get in the way of someone who wanted help.  
  
Indigo was crying. I put and arm around her and she sat on her bed, sobbing.  
  
"I-I failed five out of seven of my exams. I'm not going to graduate."  
  
I gave her a hug. "Come on, Indi, there's always next year. It doesn't matter. I've never told anyone, but I had to do the eighth grade again. That was before Emma came. Look how I ended up! Engaged and good friends."  
  
Indigo continued to sob. "You don't understand! My mother is dying, Jamie! I wanted to make her happy by passing high school! She only has two months to live."  
  
I was shocked. "Oh Indi, don't worry. Here. Even if you don't want to be a bridesmaid, you can be a guest of honour at my wedding."  
  
Indi wiped her eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, you were so mad at me the other day at the stables."  
  
"Well that's because I don't like people saying that kind of stuff about my friends. But you were just in shock. I'll forgive you. And guess what."  
  
"What?" she sniffed.  
  
"I know someone who really likes you. (AN is it just me or do I get mixed up in lots of love triangles?) a lot. Really."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chris Manfeld. I've seen him giving you secret glances all the time. I confronted him and he told me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really Really. Come on back down to the party."  
  
And with that, Me and Indigo made our way back down to the disco.  
  
AN: I'd write more, but I'm late for my singing lesson. 


	82. A night to remember (Emma)

High School. A Teens best friend. Yeah Right.  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: If we did own them, what makes you think we'd sell them to you?  
  
Summary: Goddammit! Why the hell do you need to know? You've read this far!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********

When Jamie came in with Indigo, I smiled. I was glad that they had made up. Indigo went over to Chris Manfeld and began talking to him. Jamie looked at me and winked, before Frodo grabbed her arm and pulled her on to the dance floor. I just shook my head. Really, Jamie could be too much sometimes. 

As the evening went on, a lot of people began to drift off, either to the common room or to bed. Things started to slow down and most of the people left were either sitting to the side in small groups or couples on the dance floor. Indigo and Chris were one of the couples still dancing, along with Rosie and Sam. 

I was sitting down with Jamie, Billee, Frodo, Legolas and Boromir. It suddenly struck me how cute we must all look together. Boromir had his arm around my waist and I was resting my head against his shoulder, Jamie was sitting on Frodo's lap, whispering in his ear and Billee and Legolas were holding hands. Colan was asleep on Billee, his thumb in his mouth and his other hand holding on to Legolas. None of us were speaking much, but then we were all happy and we didn't need words to express how we felt. Not to each other. 

I didn't feel up to talking much anyway. I guess I was still kind of in shock. There were a lot of things going around in my head. It's quite a big step, getting engaged. I didn't regret it, not in the slightest, but I knew that it would take some getting used to. 

"Hello troublemakers" None of us heard Elrond until he spoke. That's the great thing about being an elf, being able to move silently. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No" Billee said quickly. "Please, sit with us sir"

"Thank you" Elrond got a chair and sat down. "Between you and me, Gandalf was beginning to get annoying"

"Hasn't he always been annoying?" Boromir enquired, making us all laugh. Billee nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes" he said. "Colan won't even stay in the same room as him now"

"He's a smart one" Elrond said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll grow up to be just as kind and wise as his brother"

"Please sir" Billee lowered his head. "You're really embarrassing me" We all laughed again at that. Billee isn't the type to get embarrassed easily. 

"Colan keeps asking if me and Billee can use magic" Legolas said, running his free hand through Colan's hair. "I told him sort of, but not very well"

"Magic takes time to learn" Elrond said slowly. "And if you are going to use it, its worth knowing how to use it properly"

Billee nodded and fell silent again. At my feet, Laddie whined softly and Frodo reached down to pet him. Elrond turned to Boromir and me.

"Congratulations" he said with a smile. "I'm pleased for you both. But I thought you said you were never going to get married, Emma"

"Yeah well" I glanced down at the table and blushed. "I guess it was just a case of finding the right man"

"I'm glad you did" Elrond told me softly. "You deserve some happiness in your life"

He stood up and yawned. "Well, I guess I'll be going to bed" he said. "We have a long day tomorrow. Night guys"

"Night Elrond" we all called quietly, so as not to wake Colan. We sat there for a few minutes longer, until Laddie whined again and tugged on my trouser leg.

"I had better take him out," I said finally. "Jamie, I'll see you when I come in. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow"

"I think we'll take Colan up," Billee said, standing up slowly, trying not to wake Colan. "Come on Legolas. Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning"

They went off to their dorm and I went outside. Two minutes alter, I heard someone calling my name. I turned round and saw Boromir walking towards me.

"I'm not tired," he said softly. "I'd rather spend some time alone with you"

"I'll be glad of the company," I told him. "I usually walk once around the whole grounds. Is that okay?"

"Fine" he said, taking my hand. In silence we began our walk, with Laddie running in front of us. 

"Emma" Boromir said finally. "Are you happy?"

"That's a strange question," I said, surprised. "But, yes. Yes I am"

"I'm glad," he said, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much"

"I know," I whispered, reaching up to kiss him. "And I love you too. I'm so glad that I have you"

"You'll always have me," he promised. "Forever"

While Laddie ran around, sniffing at trees and plants, we stood there holding each other tightly, neither of us wanting to go.

"Emma" Boromir whispered. "Do you have to go yet?"

"No" I whispered back. "Jamie will probably still be with Frodo anyway. Why?"

"Because I just want to stay like this for a while longer" he said. "We don't often get a chance to be alone"

"I know this little place where we could be really alone" I told him, kissing his neck. "Do you want to see?" He nodded.

I took him to mine and Jaime's secret place. What we did there, well that I won't speak of. Let's just say that it was what we both wanted. Afterwards, we lay there holding each other and looking up at the stars. I had never felt so happy in my life.

When I finally got back to my dorm, it was the early hours of the morning and the others were asleep. I stood there, watching Jamie for a moment, a smile on my lips. I wondered if she would realise what I'd just done and if she would be shocked when she found out. Especially since I was supposed to be the sensible one.


	83. Graduation Day (Jamie)

High School…A Teen's Best Friend. Yeah Right  
  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
  
Disclaimer: yawn You all know we don't own it, so stop asking us.  
  
Summary: Ahh man, you've read this far and you still need a summary? You're weirder than I thought.  
  
AN: If this is a little strange, I on a high. I think I passed my Science Exam.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I woke up in the morning and stretched luxuriously. The last day of school. Ever. I never thought this day would come. It was so weird. I got up and put on my best jeans. I think I must have woken up Emma, because she sat up.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. South." I said, grinning and putting on a good shirt.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Baggins." Said Emma. She grinned. She also had a weird look in her eye. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at her in the mirror. Then realisation struck me and I spun around.  
  
"I know that look!" I said and Emma looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.  
  
"What look?" she asked.  
  
I lowered my voice, so as I wouldn't wake Indigo or Reesa. "You got laid last night, didn't you?"  
  
Emma blushed a deep crimson and I grinned. "Oh my god. Congrats Emma."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She got up and got dressed and we woke Indigo and Reesa.  
  
  
  
After the few classes we had that day, which was just returning text books and chatting, mostly about Emma, Boromir, Frodo and Me, we were asked to go down to the huge tent that had been set up on the oval. Emma, Boromir, Frodo and I all made our way down and sat with all our table-buddies. Most of our friends shook our hands and congratulated us. Then Elrond instructed us to all sit down.  
  
"Welcome all classes. We are all here today to congratulate the Twelfth Graders, to see them off on their lives, and also to congratulate Emma Silverblade and Boromir South in their engagement and Frodo Baggins and Jamie Shadow in their engagement. Jamie has been considerate enough to invite the entire school to her wedding."  
  
There was a round of applause and I blushed. Frodo just held my hand.  
  
"Anyway," said Elrond. "Before the festivities, I would like to present all the year twelve students with their graduation certificates." And with that he started to read out names.  
  
"Aragorn Strider." Aragorn got up and accepted his certificate and made his way down the isle. It was the same like that for everyone.  
  
"Arwen Evenstar, Reesa Grans, Jamie Shadow, Emma Silverblade, Blutila Wandow, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins, Boromir South, Legolas Greenleaf, Billee Deamae…" He went on and on. I thought he'd never stop. Then all Elrond said was, "Well, enjoy your life after High School, let the festivities begin."  
  
I'm telling you, it was just like the last scene of Grease. Where all the student go out to the carnival. Every one of the Year Twelve students jumped up and cheered.  
  
We all ran out to the field and began hugging and laughing. We had finally done it. We had passed the twelfth grade!  
  
We had a blast those last few hours together. We were all leaving in the morning. I was moving in with Frodo and Emma was moving in with Boromir. But those last few hours with all our friends, were priceless. We played a game of soccer, had a dance competition, had a last bit of a Mock Rock. Can you guess what me and my friends did in the mock rock? You got it. 'We go together' from the Grease Soundtrack. Then Emma and I and Boromir and Frodo got back up on stage and the famous opening chords to 'You're the one that I want' opened up. All in all. It was a day to remember forever.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
HAHAHAHA! I'm going to be really mean and tell you. This is my very last chapter to High School. A Teen's Best Friend. Yeah Right. I don't know whether Silver wants to write one more chapter. But if she does, thank her. And also…nah…Oh since you asked so nice, I've started the sequel…DON'T WORRY! EVERY THING IS UNDER CONTROL!  
  
Isn't that right, Frodo?  
  
Frodo: Yes, Risty. It is nothing to worry about.  
  
Bloody typically male, isn't he? Always agreeing with me…Oh well. Me like. See you all in the sequel! Luv you all you've been a great audience! Thank you and Good night! 


	84. Friends Forever (Emma)

High School…A Teen's Best Friend. Yeah Right  
By Risty Maskell and Silver15  
Disclaimer: yawn You all know we don't own it, so stop asking us.  
Summary: Ahh man, you've read this far and you still need a summary? You're weirder than I thought. 

A/N: My last chapter (cries) Hey, it's been fun, I must say. Hurry up and start the sequel Risty!

**************************************************************************** ****

Jamie was right, those last few hours were a blast, but they were sad too. Having to say goodbye to old friends is always hard. And most of the Year Twelve students were people who I had shared a lot with. We were moving on and that was both exciting and scary.

Some people, students who lived nearby, left late that afternoon. Most of the others were packed and ready to go, including Jamie. The next day, she was leaving to move in with Frodo. I was really pleased for her, but I was sad too. Although she would always be my best friend, I knew that things would never quite be the same again now. 

Me, Billee, Legolas and Boromir weren't leaving with the rest of the Year Twelve students. We would be leaving in a month and a half, when the rest of the school went on vacation. Billee and Colan were staying because Elrond was attempting to officially adopt them and because Billee didn't really have anywhere else to go. Legolas was staying for a while to help Billee out. I was staying because I was Elrond's responsibility until I turned eighteen, which wasn't for a few weeks and Boromir was staying to keep me company. In some ways, it was great. Elrond had agreed that the four of us could have one of the smaller rooms away from the others, one that the five of us could share. We had the security of knowing that we didn't have to go out into the big wide world just yet. 

During the afternoon, our little group slipped away from the others. Together we sat under a tree out of the afternoon sun. Me, Boromir, Frodo, Jamie, Legolas, Billee, Colan and Laddie. The last time we would be together like this for a long time. 

We talked about everything we could think of. We laughed about things that had happened during the year and joked about our classmates. We discussed the teachers and how sad or glad we were to get away from them. Finally the topic turned to what we were going to do when we left.

"I don't know" Billee said with a shrug, when Jamie asked him. "Once the final adoption papers go through, Elrond will be our legal guardian. Well, Colan's anyway. So we'll probably go and stay with Elrond for a while, but I also want to go with Legolas to meet his family at some point in the near future" he paused and shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to see how things go. What about you, Emma?"

"Me and Boromir are going to visit his family," I said with a smile. "And tell them about our engagement. He can't wait to introduce me to them"

"And of course we all know about Jamie and Frodo" Billee said with a smile. "Listen guys, I want you to promise me something"

"What?" we all asked at once. Billee grinned and scratched Laddie behind the ears. "I've been thinking a lot about this," he admitted after a minute. "But when us four finally leave here, we are all going to be in different places. Jamie and Frodo will be in Hobbiton, Emma and Boromir will probably end up in Gondor and me, Legolas and Colan will most likely be in Mirkwood or Rivendell. What I'm trying to say is, you are my best friends so whatever happens, lets not lose touch"

"Never" I agreed and Jamie nodded too. "Good friends are hard to find, so we don't want to start losing each other now"

We all hugged each other hard. It was an emotional time for all of us and I really hoped that we would be able to stick to our agreement. But I was sure that no matter what happened, the six of us would be friends forever.


End file.
